Changing Winds
by roughewn
Summary: Kagome is to you what air is to wind. Without air there is no wind.", The High Priestess knew what they were both too afraid to speak. -read on to hopefully be pleasantly surprised- sess/kag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha.

Changing Winds

Chapter 1 _**The Celt**_

Sesshoumaru was waiting in the gray of early morning. The salt surf splashing a couple hundred feet below. He hated the smell, and he hated waiting. However, she was someone you waited for. Her aura had woken him out of a dead sleep 3 days ago, he could feel the aura moving quickly towards his homeland. There were few immortals who knew of her, and no mortal had ever heard the myth of the High Priestess.

The myths were all lies. He squinted his eyes against the break of dawn and sighed. 'Now', he thought, 'I know how the servants must feel'. Sesshoumaru frowned deeply, a youkai of his power should _never_ have thoughts such as these. If he didn't personally know the truth behind the myth, he would let the power flying across the ocean come to him.

The legend says she came from the mainland, Sesshoumaru knew it was from much farther away. An island covered in mist. She had said on her last visit they now called it Eirinn. Long before mortals traveled to the northern regions, and fought wars on the lands there, a small tribe of immortals made the land their home. They could call on the power of the earth itself, it was why they were not only so few, but also so incredibly powerful.

The High Priestess had traveled the land many millennia ago with one of the great dogs of the north. When she came to the region now known as Japan, she found the same kind of power and magic that surrounded her homeland.

The myth said she taught mortals the way of the miko, Sesshoumaru grunted out loud, 'this is something you can not simply teach, you are born into great power', he lifted his head a little higher in offense to the thought that mortals could be taught how to use great power.

After the High Priestess had been here for a few centuries, she was ready to return. Her great companion however, was not. Upon the day of her departure she granted him the wisdom to use his own great powers to change his form. He passed on the knowledge and became the first ancestor into what would one day become the great Taisho family line.

The High Priestess was literally an old family friend.

Just as the sky turned a beautiful tinge of pink and orange, the wind picked up his hair in a flurry of movement, and she came into view.

Dark green came flying from the west, fast. It wasn't long before he could see her dark red hair sailing out behind her like a banner.

She gracefully landed beside him and looked straight into his eyes. "High Priestess Miore", he greeted with an unusual deep bow. Sesshoumaru was bowed to, not the other way around.

"Hello Sesshoumaru", she greeted cordially, and simply nodded.

She leaned up to him and gave him a friendly kiss. It was tradition, he frowned.

She broke all his rules.

Sesshoumaru sized her up, and as always she hadn't changed a bit. She stood only as high as an average human, and looked like one too. She wasn't a demon, but she wasn't a mortal either. Her face looked quite like Sesshoumaru's, high cheek bones and a defined jaw line. A thin face, though not gaunt, held eyes shaped like his only leaf green, and her ears were not elven shaped. Her features, unlike his, were softer and more suited to a woman. She was an hourglass figure, and wore her traditional long dress of leather and woven material. It was trimmed with symbols of her heritage. Her leather belt hung loosely around her waist and on the end hung a charm, her symbol. Her long straight hair hung to her knees and was unbound with the exception of a small braid behind each ear.

As a warrior, she was second to none. She carried two large swords on her back in a leather sheath that held them almost side by side. She could easily grab either one with her right hand. He was sure she had more weapons on her, though he never tested his theory.

"Shall we young Lord", Miore said as she motioned towards the forest ahead.

"h'm", was all he said as he nodded in agreement.

"How long did it take you to get here?"

"Three days walking, I only stop at night", he replied.

"Good, I could not feel your fathers' aura and I feared you had moved away from the western lands."

"My father is dead."

Miore immediately stopped, her mouth slightly open in shock. "Impossible, he was the greatest youkai in these lands."

"He let himself protect a mortal and a hanyou", venom practically seeping from his voice at the words.

"And you did not protect them as well!", she cried. Fury was beginning to edge her voice.

"It was not my business." Sesshoumaru was beginning to get angry that she should think he needed to be involved.

"Why young pup to you think I am here!", Moire snapped, her voice strong and even.

As she whirled around to yell at him she brought out her sword and struck him with the broad edge across his mid-section, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

He missed his step, but didn't fall, and he never made a sound. She was faster than he was, and suddenly all the years of training with her came flashing to his mind, which only brought forth a sickening thought.

Sesshoumaru's eyes got slightly bigger, 'she only comes here for the matings and births of powerful demons, certainly she is not here for that hanyou!'.

Her voice suddenly came into his head, 'of course I am here for him, his destiny is great'.

And with that she turned and walked away, sheathing her sword.

_**A drawing to my version of Miore's dress and symbol is on deviant art. A link can be found on my author page. I truly can't draw people, so maybe someone with greater talent that I can put a body in the dress. Maybe I will tackle her swords next.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha.

Changing Winds

**Chaper2: The Chosen Child**

Sesshoumaru's day started out bad enough, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. He found himself following a very young looking priestess with an aura so strong he had to walk 20 paces behind her so as not to be purified. If Sesshoumaru had been a lesser demon he would already be dead.

Moire was pissed, and was clearly showing it by not hiding her aura.

Sesshoumaru thought the sight of them would bring him trouble the whole trip home. 'Moire only looks like she is aged 25 mortal years, a demon passing by would think I, Lord Sesshoumaru, was following some young maiden to bed!'. He scowled in disgust.

As much as her presence was an honor, to him it seemed to always be a curse.

Moire could feel Sesshoumaru's unease, and she relished in it.

'Serves him right! Not protecting his pack like that, where has that young demons' honor gone!?' , her face unchanging, always calm and serene.

Moire's anger over what she thought was his lack in responsibility was only second to what was really causing her aura to flare almost uncontrollably. 'He is gone'.

'I have known him since his birth, have shared great memories, have taught him and Sesshoumaru how to fight. When did Sesshoumaru stop believing in his father? I have let my duty to the Taisho family fail, and now...he is gone.' Miore walked with her head held high, though her heart was sinking.

They made camp late that night, the small campfire illuminating both their eyes. Sesshoumaru's golden glow met Miore's green ones He had forgotten how much they glowed like a cat in the dark.

Miore spoke first, " where have they taken Izayoi and her child?".

"To the Southern regions"

"Our course will change to the South tomorrow then."

"I will not accompany you there."

"You most certainly will young Lord, you have a brother to protect.", her voice steady and calm.

"That...hanyou is not my responsibility.", Sesshoumaru's face as blank as hers.

"He is part of your pack, your family, and the future of this world."

Sesshoumaru's heavy retort stopped short in his throat as he registered the phrase 'future of this world'.

"What do you mean High Priestess?"

"Your father knew what was to come, the child was hardly unplanned."

"So he _planned_ to fail the family line.", Sesshoumaru knew his father must have lost his mind.

"No."

Miore sighed heavily before continuing, "Do you remember Midoriko?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, he had heard of Midoriko. He did not see why Miore should side track him with this. "I know of her by name only.", he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"She was a priestess, warrior...and my daughter. Which made her very powerful."

"_Was?"_, Sesshoumaru cut in. If Midoriko was Miore's daughter he would have heard of the passing of such a powerful miko.

"Yes, she died; well was really immortalized, in a great battle with several great and lesser demons. She was half human, which meant she was capable of obtaining the true power of The Four Souls-courage, friendship, love, and wisdom. And since she was my daughter, her powers to be a priestess were then intertwined with her great soul."

"Midoriko, fought so hard to save others that day that she _herself_ was almost devoured by the demons. To save her soul her powers created the Shikon No Tama and ejected it from her body. If the demons had devoured her whole there would have been no way to separate the two and the demons would have become one demon. Inseparable. The terror that would come to this world would be too great."

Miore continued carefully, she could not say too much, not yet. "Midoriko did not have any heirs, her strength was not passed on, it stays still with the Jewel. One day the Jewel will need a protector. A youkai such as yourself is too impure a soul, and a human is far too weak."

"Only a hanyou of a powerful youkai could protect it without destroying it," Sesshoumaru stated, finishing her thought.

"Yes."

"What High Priestess does any of this have to do with me?", Sesshoumaru's voice was level, unmoving.

Miore looked Sesshoumaru straight in his eyes, there was a moment when all she saw was his fathers' golden eyes reflected in his. She shrugged off the vision. "Your father was the youkai I trusted to carry out this task. He never questioned me, and in the end he found a kind of companionable love he didn't know he could find in a human."

"No matter if you never forgive your father, or never acknowledge the youth, you must still teach him to fight. On this count you can not deny me.", Miore stated this with such an air of finality, many would have thought Sesshoumaru had spoken.

The look in her eyes told Sesshoumaru that she would painfully take him apart limb from limb if he did not accept.

"I will teach him.", his face an ever passive mask., "But I will still not hesitate to kill him should he get in my way when he comes of age."

Miore gave a small nod, her face as blank as his. On the outside. Inside she was smiling, 'he is so jealous to have someone supposedly weaker than him be destined for something greater.'

She calmly sat in meditation, trying to feel the hanyou's small aura. It should feel as wild as his fathers' and as beautiful as his mother.

She found it.

"We should be at Izoyai's village tomorrow night, get your rest Sesshoumaru, we fly at daybreak."

With that she leaned on a nearby tree and drifted off to sleep. Sesshoumaru had watched as she sent out part of herself to find the young Taisho. It made him feel uneasy when she did that. The fact that Moire wanted to fly there suggested something was wrong. As long as he had known her she always walked the lands.

He remembered Miore telling him that with so much time in their lives walking was hardly a waste. If there was something so important that needed to be seen it would come to them. She had told him this on one of their hunting lessons.

It was why he walked his lands most of the time.

As Sesshoumaru watched her sleep he pondered his respect for her. Miore came around every few centuries, and stayed for maybe a year or two. And yet, he had always listened to her more, respected her more, and believed in her power more.

He had seen her truly use her ancient powers only once. He _never_ wanted to see, or feel, or be near power like that again. Maybe that was why he never disobeyed her. Then again...

Sesshoumaru shook his last thought, following her example, and slept.

As first light came over the valley Miore and Sesshoumaru set out across the trees. The day was clear and the wind soft, making their travel easy.

The pair arrived in the village by late morning. The presence of heavy guards suggested they were at the right place.

The stench of human living made Sesshoumaru's nose curl, "what a disgusting place".

"Breathe through your mouth.", Moire stated with bland disinterest.

A small boy appeared from a path in front of them, he had an obvious lame leg. Upon seeing the tall imposing youkai, his eyes registered instant fear. He could not run and he knew it.

Miore walked up to him, and silently bent down to touch his lame leg. The boy was frozen solid. Miore stood, smiled at the boy and said, " go to the village and tell them we are coming."

The young child nodded, and turned to leave. He gasped, and started _running_ as fast as he could laughing all the way.

'why bother wasting energy on something so breakable', he thought.

As if she read his mind Miore replied, "it is easier to get service if the villagers don't think you are there to harm them."

Sesshoumaru grunted, "no one defies my will. I do not need things to be _easier_."

Miore raised an eyebrow at him as they continued their steady walk towards the village.

Her good deed to the child had made their request to see Izayoi an easily granted wish. They were soon face to face with the young princess and her child.

Miore knew this visit would be difficult, what she hadn't anticipated was how beautiful the young woman really was. Having known the elder Taisho as well as she did, she felt a touch jealous at this revelation. 'Really, only a little.'

Shaking her head of the thought she continued to tell Izayoi of the training her son would receive from Sesshoumaru and herself.

Izayoi's unease at the demon's presence was beginning to come of her in strong waves. This sent Sesshoumaru into a foul mood of displeasure. Miore sensing the coming storm rested her hands on Izayoi's pale ones, "Inuyasha will be a child for your entire life. You will have his best years; however, the time for you will go all too quickly. You must learn to steal precious moments from him in between his training."

"I will stay here with you and help you teach him until his demon aura starts to take over. Lord Sesshoumaru will then come at regular intervals in his life to teach him to fight..."

Izayoi broke through with a small voice, "I don't want him to fight, he should live a peaceful life."

"Izayoi", Miore snapped, "your love can not protect him his whole life. Pass down to him what you want him most to be, and he will in turn use it to save. If you only give him your love, he will die. If you only teach him to fight, he will kill...everyone, no line drawn. You have a job to do before you pass from this world, and your failure will also mean his."

The High Priestess stood and excused herself from their company. Sesshoumaru followed, a silent presence.

He had listed to her emotionless voice and knew for the remainder of her time here she would leave her more human self behind. It would make his job of the teaching the hanyou much easier.

"High Priestess.", he bowed his head slightly.

She nodded at his farewell, as he turned and took his leave.

No need for more formalities, those would come when she left Japan. For now there was work to do, evil had already begun to surround the child. She hoped they had enough time for Inuyasha to grow up.

_**I really am going to get the pair together. My imagination simply has quite an involved story line. I hope this isn't getting too wordy, or involved. Please review, I have never been good at writing and I need all the criticism I can get... good and bad. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters.

Changing Winds

**Chapter 3: Destiny Fulfilled**

"Hurry up Kagome!", Inuyasha was growing impatient, " you should really let me help you out of the well, you are soooo slow!"

Kagome huffed back, "if you want me to move faster than take my bag! It's _really _heavy."

"If you didn't insist on all this junk it wouldn't be so heavy."

"You like the food I bring, and because you are so reckless we always need the first aid kit."

"I don't need your kit to heal!"

"Maybe, but you still like the food!"

"Whatever Kagome, if you weren't a human in the first place..."

"**SIT!**"

As Inuyasha came crashing to the ground Sango walked up to Kagome and gave her a proper greeting. Shippo was hot on her heels, Kagome noted how much bigger he already was since they first met.

'Has it really been almost 4 years?', she sighed, 'well they say time flies when your having fun!'

Sango looked warmly at Kagome and asked, " how was your day of graduation?".

"It went well, I never thought it would feel so good to accomplish something like that."

"It would feel even better if we can get rid of Naraku!", Inuyasha retorted as he picked up Kagome's bag and started towards kaede's village.

"Don't mind him Kagome", Shippo piped up, " he's just sore that Sesshoumaru and you can talk for hours about stuff he knows nothing about."

Kagome thought on this as they walked. As if it wasn't bad enough that she almost didn't finish high school, Sesshoumaru had joined their group about a year ago. He was as unapproachable as ever, and seemed to be an even better killer than Kagome had remembered.

She secretly thought he joined so Rin would have a woman figure to look up to seeing as she was nearing her pre-teens. Kagome looked after Rin like she did Shippo. It didn't take long before the two were almost inseparable from Kagome. Sesshoumaru hadn't minded this interaction at all, it was only proper after all that his young ward be around humans. What had bothered Sesshoumaru was her inability to stop talking about nonsense.

After three months of traveling together he had had enough of her complaining about these 'tests' of hers. He finally suggested, when no one was around, that she show them her archer skills as a 'test' of her prowess. He said no one would ask another 'test' of her if they knew how powerful she was.

Though Kagome knew she couldn't just purify her way through high school it had given her a marvelous idea.

She joined the archery club! Top honors. The extra credits where the only reason she even graduated. Even though she was the schools' star archer it couldn't make up for her poor school work. As a result no college would even look at her. She didn't really mind though. All these years of fighting demons had given her a very strange outlook on life. If she finished the jewel and had to return home, never to go back, she decided becoming the shrine's priestess was hardly a waste of time. It would be her great gift to pass on what she knows about demons, hanyous, monks, and priestesses to the future generations. She thought she could enjoy being a teacher.

She was snapped from her revere when a very tall youkai landed and started walking along side of her. "Sesshoumaru", she smiled warmly. 'He hates it when I'm in such a good mood', she smirked inwardly.

"Miko."

"You know, in my time people are greeted with their names, not their positions."

"You are in my time miko, in my lands."

"Perhaps, but change always had to have started somewhere."

"Not here."

"Oh Sesshoumaru you are the lord of these lands, if anyone was to start a huge trend such as this you would be the one to start it."

"The weak minded follow someone stronger than themselves, and they in turn follow someone stronger. I miko am stronger than all of them.", he straighted his back a little, "however, I am not the one the masses of weak initially follow, therefore I am not the one who will start this _trend_."

Kagome was positively smiling. She never thought she would enjoy the little chats her and Sesshoumaru had. It all started some four months back. She was trying to explain the meteor shower to Inuyasha, a truly hopeless cause, when Sesshoumaru broke the impended fight off by finishing Kagome's explanation of the stars. You could have heard a pin drop in the grass through the silence that followed. Naturally Kagome became overly animated and instantly dropped into heavy discussion with the Western Lord. Sesshoumaru had always been impressed with the young miko's knowledge of things only a high ranking lord, such as himself, would know. And though he would never admit it, he truly enjoyed the good mental exercise only Kagome could give.

'She hasn't smiled for days', he thought, 'it's good to see her smile. Inuyasha certainly isn't helping her disposition.' He looked over at the tense hanyou a few feet away. Kikyo had been following closely lately. The end was coming, and Inuyasha knew Kikyo had changed. She would never return to the person she was. She haunted him with the knowledge. Sesshoumaru could see it in the way he walked, always far too guarded to let Kagome in.

Kagome had felt Kikyo's arrival as well. Though she was more concerned about the effect on Inuyasha's emotions to worry about her own. Her new outlook on life had made her realize she would always have Inuyasha's undying friendship and love. He protected her, and she built him up. There would always be something there stronger than any other relationship. They would never be a 'couple', but they would always have each other.

Sesshoumaru leaned in towards Kagome slightly, "Kikyo is at the old miko's hut."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded, she knew what that meant. Kikyo knew where Naraku was, and would be joining them to the end battle. She needed to be there for Inuyasha, he would need no distractions in order to defeat Naraku. Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome to keep his half-brother focused. She couldn't yet call him a friend, but they definitely had a connection...of sorts.

"Inuyasha"

"yeah"

"Kikyo is here. You need to talk to her, she may not continue to lead this half life of hers after Naraku is dead. The both of you need to properly say your goodbye's"

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's wide eyes. How could he say no to her? When she looked at him like that he knew the world would be alright. All Inuyasha could do was nod and give Kagome a small warm smile. He loved that woman to no end, she would always be there, even after he would have to say goodbye to his first love _again_.

The rest of the gang waited on the outskirts of town as Inuyasha and Kikyo talked with Kaede. As soon as the two joined the group they set out. When the sky was turning a golden hue tinged with reds and pinks they made their final camp. Inuyasha and Kagome set out to talk.

"Are you OK Inuyasha?"

"What happens when it's all over Kagome? Do you leave too?"

"Maybe. If I do...know that I am in the _future_. I will have never really left you."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. How did she always seem to know what he was really feeling?

"If I don't come back...will you look for me in my time?"

"Don't be so silly! Why wouldn't I? I would need to tease you 'bout how much more I would know than YOU!"

They laughed till it hurt, something so rare that the rest of the group was worried something was wrong. They continued reminiscing about past battles until both Sesshoumaru and Kikyo came to attention. He was here.

They worked like a well oiled machine. Kagome and Kikyo fired arrows at his barriers, their combined powers easily making them fall. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hit their marks perfectly; his chest, throat, and limbs, over and over weakening his ability to quickly recover. Sango, Kilala, and Miroku took care of the demons that escaped from Naraku's body.

Naraku had never suspected them to ever work together. And he_ never_ thought the young wolf demon would ever get the better of Kagura. He was running out of minions. He had no where to escape.

Kagome saw the Shikon No Tama where his heart should be. She dropped her bow and ran towards Naraku. Kikyo knew what she was about to do and she gathered all her remaining strength into one arrow, notched it and waited for the right moment.

"His chest!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha heard this in mid flight. He quickly rolled back from his flight path, gathered his strength and loosed the adamant barrage while Kikyo simultaneously let go of her arrow. The force of the combined powers split Naraku in two and began to burn away his flesh. Kagome saw her chance and she leapt into the air at the tainted Jewel. Sesshoumaru saw her plan and with deft speed grabbed Kagome around the waist to propel her towards her goal.

She grabbed it, held it to her chest, and said a prayer. Sesshoumaru cradled her when she did this, her mind not on her safety, and gently touched down beside Inuyasha. Setting her to rights Kagome's eyes flew open, rage tinging her perfect orbs. Her head held high the Western Lord could feel the strength that came off her in waves as she stared at the enemy. His hanyou brother could not stand the power her aura was creating and fell to his knees. The youkai watched in admiration as the young miko made her statement with not a trace of fear or pain. She was...intense.

"The demons should have swallowed your soul Naraku, and never given you anything in return."

The Jewel glowed pale pink and blue,encircling and absorbing into her body. Kagome was shocked, but she kept her composure. As Naraku made a lurching motion towards her Sesshoumaru felt the sudden need to protect her. Somehow she had become part of his 'pack' so to speak and he needed to shield her from danger. He glanced at her protector only to see him still unable to get up from the wake of power she was wielding. Sesshoumaru knew he was the only one who could approach her now, and it wasn't because he was a full youkai either, that secret he would never tell.

As he wrapped himself around the priestess the evil in front of them began to burn away with sickening screams. "What the HELL!", was all Inuyasha could muster.

The Western Lord backed away slightly to see what had Inuyasha so speechless. His eyes were as wide as the priestesses, the evil they had fought for so long was disappearing – dying. When he was gone and the air cleared of his stench her beautiful wide eyes met his even gold ones, and silently she thanked him.

He stepped away and tried to feign indifference toward what had just happened. Miroku took Sango into an almost embarrassing embrace, Shippo and Rin could be heard in the distance cheering and singing a song. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other just as a cry rang out across the clearing, it was Kikyo...she was **bleeding**!

The two friends ran to her side, but before either of them could say anything she wrapped herself around Kagome in a fierce hug. "You saved me."

"I...I...I did what?", Kagome was so confused and startled at her reaction she could not process what was going on. Sango and Miroku watched on just as shocked as she.

"You were always the Jewels true owner", Kikyo said as she unwrapped herself and held Kagome's hands, "I was only a keeper. You made your wish and Naraku was consumed by the very demons that gave him life. The Jewel is a part of your soul now, so mine was returned to me. I should however have died in peace with my soul, but the gods have given me this chance and I must take it. Kagome I may not be around but for a short time, I must teach you all I know and train your priestess powers."

Kagome too stunned to speak closed her gaping mouth and simply nodded consent. Inuyasha's concerned face broke her wandering mind,"oh Kikyo! We must fix these wounds immediately or you won't be around to teach me." They both took an arm and started to lead Kikyo off to a nearby stream when something caught their eye.

At the end of the clearing stood a woman in a dark green dress, her long hair flowing softly in the summer breeze. She was clearly looking at Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked his way, "take Rin to help you", he stated with his usual flat even tone. She knew he meant keep her busy, and nodded.

"Come on Rin, Shippo, I will need help!"

"Inuyasha, who is that?"

"She is here for Sesshoumaru. Let's go."

Kagome stole a glance back and he walked steadily towards the woman. She was powerful, that much Kagome could sense, and for some reason she wished he was walking with her, not towards the mysterious woman.

"Youkai", her strong voice lifted to his ears.

"High Priestess"

"He had fulfilled his destiny, now you must start yours."

Perplexed he frowned deeply, his eyebrows drawing down, "my destiny is my own."

"Is is now?", her face a mask, "the miko can train her powers, but she will need to learn defense. I can not teach her yet, this task falls to you."

"You are hiding something.", she was the only one who trained miko's as powerful as Kagome had just become.

"I can not train her until she has mastered her powers more. There are things you can only learn with time, and she will now have _lots_ of time to learn."

"Mortals do not have _lots_ of time."

"The Jewel is a part of her, and not only is she now aware of it, she has called upon it's powers. Only someone as pure as her could do so, the Jewel has accepted her...so to speak. She has joined the ranks of the immortal humans."

He realized this new revelation was going to hit Kagome hard, 'She can't return home now.'

They didn't need to share anymore words. Their almost twin eyes met and she gave him a half smile taking his strong chin in her hand. She nodded once as if in approval then turned and left. Though she hardly left a mark in the dirt she seemed to leave a wake as she left. 'So much energy', he noted. He could tell by her actions that she was proud of his involvement in the battle. He never needed the proverbial pat-on-the-back, but the young lord still found himself wanting it from her.

He turned on his heel and set out towards the stream where the others were gathered. "My Lord!", screamed Jaken as he ran across the clearing to his master. 'Now what does the fool want?', he turned a lazy eye to Jaken without even breaking his stride.

"MY LORD! What a glorious victory! You showed that hanyou who the lord of these lands really is, your strength and .."

"Enough"

"...oh, yes my lord I..."

"Go to the castle and bring back training gear fit for a small human, you can take Ah-Un, and be quick Jaken."

"Of course my Lord!", Jaken quickly ran from his master to set about his task. 'Who could my Lord need small gear for? Perhaps he will finally teach Rin and I can stop being that childs' watcher.'

'I should get something to keep his mouth from flapping one of these days', Sesshoumaru thought as he came into view of the group. Rin and Shippo were starting a small fire for Kagome, Kilala was in true form acting as a screen between the men and the woman by the stream, Sesshoumaru knew they would have had to remove some of Kikyo's clothes to patch her wounds. The monk was trying to calm down his hot heat brother while the wolf demon egged him on. Inuyasha did look like he wanted to kill something, and it would get his mind off of Kikyo's pain.

Inuyasha spotted Sesshoumaru and decided that he was a better outlet for his rage. After all they had become good sparing partners, and he knew his arrogant brother wouldn't hold back

"What did _she_ want!?"

"Nothing that can be said here hanyou.", 'he wants a fight.'

"What could possibly not be said here."

Sesshoumaru looked over in the direction of Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha followed his gaze, his eyes flared, "what did that _woman_ tell you." He barely got the words out through his clenched teeth, his body had gone rigid and his hand laid at his sword.

Kouga normally never took Inuyasha's side, however, he didn't like how this was sounding. "If it involves our Kagome you had better get talking dog breath."

'Now', Sesshoumaru thought, 'I know why I travel alone.'

"Inuyasha!", Kagome interrupted the impending fight as she ran up to the group. "I need a few herbs to help her heal."

"What's wrong...is she dying...don't lie to me!!"

"SIT", 'ahh, we need some piece and quite'. She only had moments while Inuyasha was still on the ground, she set concerned eyes on the Western Lord, silently pleading with him to help. She didn't know why it should be him, but she did know he was the only one she wanted to turn to.

Her gazed fixed on him, those soft pleading eyes asking for help. He growled low as he unsheathed his sword, 'somehow those eyes will be the death of me'. Inuyasha recovered just in time to see Sesshoumaru lunge at him. They took to the skies as metal on metal clashed through the valley. Kouga wouldn't miss the hanyou's impending beating for the world and followed the brothers' fleeting forms.

"Miroku could you get the herbs I need?"

"I think that perhaps I should keep guard, demons aside, the villagers near here are wary of strangers"

She sighed, perhaps he was right. "I can help you Kagome! Rin knows what herbs you need!", the young girl could definitely go about without being noticed. Kagome figured it came from being around a youkai for so long.

"All right, but please be careful Rin."

"I will!", and with that she bounded off.

Miroku turned once more to Kagome, "will she make it?"

"I don't know, every wound she sustained in battle is finally opening. If we can stitch up her wounds before she bleeds out, and she doesn't get an infection, she should live."

Sango came up to them with the needle from Kagome's kit,"we need to sterilize this Kagome."

"Shippo has the fire ready, and Rin went off to get what we need.", Sango nodded and stole a look at Miroku.

Miroku gave Sango a kiss on the cheek before departing to guard the makeshift camp, making Sango blush thoroughly. Kagome smiled at this as her 'sister' went off in search of Shippo. Then she went towards Kilala to tend to the miko.

Somewhere in the forest beyond the Lord of the Western Lands was beginning to wonder how he managed to let himself become his half-brothers 'babysitter'. 'Her ability for conversation may rival none, but there simply is nothing else that draws me to her...except her eyes; her large, soft, beautiful eyes. As far as humans go she is pretty, with her long black hair, perfect skin, and gorgeous figure...'

CLANG!

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he had let Inuyasha past his guard. The hanyou smirked in satisfaction, and thinking his brother weakened he lunged forward with reckless abandon. Sesshoumaru threw his sword with great accuracy and spun left grabbing Inuyasha by his sword hand and pulling him to the ground sword first. It stuck in ground with enough force for him to feel it up through his arm. The youkai deftly grabbed his sword from the ground and spun around in time to rest the blade against the back of his half-brothers neck. (a/n: he still has only one arm, hence the need to throw his sword before he grabbed Inuyasha) He spoke with more care in his voice than he had intended.

"She can't go home."

Kouga was as startled as Inuyasha upon hearing this and miss-judged his landing. He flipped in a vain attempt to avoid the massive tree but instead managed to smack into its large trunk and slid down it quite ungracefully. "What in the hell are you babbling about!", he grumbled as he rubbed his now aching head.

"What!...Miore...she told you this, didn't she.", Inuyasha's eyes were large as he looked sideways at his brother. Their golden eyes held the same look of concern.

"Yes"

"So the well sealed?"

"She has become immortal."

"No.", the word was but a breathe on the lips of both Kouga and Inuyasha. They knew how difficult it was to be immortal, to see their mortal friends go the the netherworld. Unlike them Kagome was not born into this life, it would be much harder for her, she would go through much pain over this. Though neither would admit it Sesshoumaru was right. She couldn't go home now. She would have to wait 500 years to see her family, but a moment for them, would be a long lifetime for her.

"When will the High Priestess start training her?", Kouga knew Miore would be the one to teach the now very powerful Kagome.

"It falls to Miko Kikyo, I will give her battle training."

Inuyasha had been suspicious of his motives before, now he was positive something was up. "I will be the only one to teach Kagome anything. So stay away from her Sesshoumaru."

"Don't forget little hanyou, I was the one who trained you."

"Besides," Kouga chimed,"you and Kikyo will be busy with each other."

"Can-it wolf! As long as Kagome needs to be protected I will protect her!"

He didn't wait for any answer, he simply stepped from Sesshoumaru's sword and started to walk back to camp. He had a choice to make and he needed time to think.

"Well...," Kouga said as he lazily rocked on his heels,"if Kagome is gonna be around for awhile I think maybe I'll go say goodbye and head back to my pack. Who knows what kind of trouble they've gotten themselves into. Oh... and YOU can tell Kagome. I would like to live to see another day!" With that the wolf speed off.

Never in his life did Sesshoumaru think he would rather die than see the hurt that would be in Kagome's eyes. He had truly begun to care for her. A hard thing to admit. Having feelings for a human, even and immortal one, wasn't the problem. He still had lands to run, and though he would take any criticism for being with Kagome, he could not put her life in danger. It had killed Inuyasha's mother once. He would never put her in that position, no matter how strong she became. 'Perhaps in the future things _will_ be different between youkai and humans. Kagome seems to think so.'

He took to the air, being alone with his thoughts didn't seem to be a good idea at the moment. And he had the terrible task of breaking the news to Kagome before Inuyasha got back to camp.

He touched down in time to see Kagome wave goodbye to the retreating form of the wolf youkai. He waited for her to walk towards him before speaking.

"The miko will live.", as always he said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, she is very weak though. I'm not sure we can move her for a few days at least. Sango went off in search of a better shelter."

They both looked over at the Miko resting in Kagome's sleeping bag by the fire. The children tending to her like dutiful nurses.

"I must have a word with you Kagome."

Her eyes just about bulged out of her head. 'He has NEVER, EVER said my name! I wonder what's wrong.' She nodded her head and followed him a short distance to the edge of the clearing. They could see the camp without being herd. The sun had set some time ago and the sky was absolutely beautiful. Kagome thought she could look at the stars forever.

"You have gained great power today miko."

"I do feel a little stronger. I could even feel Kouga coming from about 2 miles away! I guess I just absorbed the jewel back into my body."

"In a sense. You gained more power when you called upon the power of the Jewel itself. It has made itself a part of you. You are to be it's new protector for as long as time requires of you."

Kagome hadn't caught his meaning at first, "how long would time itself require of me?"

"As long as time exists."

..."oh my god!"..."I...but, how?"

"You are a pure soul, you have been chosen to become an immortal human. You are now one of only six that exist on this world."

He looked up at the starry sky as he said this. He could not bear to see the sadness in her eyes. It was already in her voice. The silence between them stretched on for far too long, he finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You will need to be able to defend yourself, I will teach you."

"Thank you for the offer Sesshoumaru but I don't even know how to use my new powers."

"The Miko will teach you. Her soul is restless and has a need to fulfill what it could not in it's previous life. You will have time to learn what you need from her. The rest you can only get with time."

"How do you know these things?", she was a touch suspicious. 'Was he telling the truth? Or does he think he can get something from me?'

"Sit Kagome, there is a legend that as an immortal, you need to know."

She looked like she might just pass out. Sesshoumaru hoped she would sit at his suggestion. She was looking straight at him and he couldn't help but look her in the eye as he began telling the story of the immortal High Priestess.

'His eyes are so beautiful tonight, he is really worried about my reaction! As if this news wasn't jarring enough I have the strange feeling Sesshoumaru likes me! Well...it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to me, he's cute and strong and smart and... concentrate! He's talking to you girl.' Kagome then listened intently without ever breaking eye contact with him. She hadn't even noticed the movement in camp.

The demon slayer had come back and the monk had settled down next to her by the time Sesshoumaru finished. Inuyasha had checked on Kikyo and was waiting for him to leave.

"What's it like Sesshoumaru, to live to long?"

"That Miko, depends on how you spend your time.", with that he gracefully got up and walked towards the already sleeping Rin.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to Kagome. Never had he been so scared in his life. "Are you alright Kagome?", his voice was small as he sat next to her on the grass. She leaned into his strong chest and sighed, she felt safe, yet totally alone.

"I know I will see my family again, but I still will have to go without them for 500 years! I don't even have a picture with me. After Kikyo and Sesshoumaru are done training me where will I go?"

"You have time to worry 'bout those things later."

Silence fell between them for a moment and he knew that this was his chance. "Kagome, I want to stay with Kikyo till she passes. But, I don't want to leave you alone, if you need me instead I will stay with you..."

"Inuyasha stop.", he was thinking about that night. She could never forget it either, but Kagome had always said that all she could ever do was make him happy for as long as she could. It was time to move on.

"Kikyo is here to live the life she never got to have as the protector of the Sacred Jewel. That life includes you. Your my best friend Inuyasha, she is your love."

He gave a huge smile and hugged Kagome before bouncing off to Kikyo's side leaving her to look at the stars. She smiled sadly, 'The stars I will have an eternity to get to know.'

**I'm not sure this is how I wanted this to go. I just had to get it out and over with so the story could move on. Tell me what ya think. Love it great! Hate it and I won't post any more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his friends.

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter 4:** On This Road We Travel

He could still feel her intensity from battle. It rattled through his very soul and would not release itself. That was why Sesshoumaru found himself flying over the countryside in the middle of the night. Her aura had been so strong, and her will so resolute, he swore that he had absorbed some of her energy. Sesshoumaru was restless, something that rarely happened anyway, let alone woke him from sleep. That was how he happened upon the glen not far from their campsite.

Kagome had seen Sesshoumaru leave. 'So, he's restless too.' She could still feel the power coursing through her. Or perhaps it was the Jewel. Either way she couldn't help but stare at the endless sky and wish she could fly away too. 'Maybe I can now. I wonder if Sesshoumaru will teach me?' Her thoughts stopped for a moment and she frowned.

'What _will _I do with my time? Do I stay a priestess, or become a healer, or teacher? I wonder if I'll have children, or perhaps it's now impossible. What happens when Sango and Miroku pass? I wonder how long I should stay close to their children before it becomes awkward. Maybe that's why he only associates with other demons.'

She saw him come into view, 'boy my eyesight is getting better!', and land with perfect grace outside the camp. As he slowly walked to where Rin lay Kagome got up to intercept his path. 'I just have to talk to someone!'

"Miko.", he didn't even need to turn around to know she was there.

"Sesshoumaru. Can I talk to you?"

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and nodded slightly.

"What am I now? I mean... I know I'm an Immortal and all, but, what am I?"

He sighed, 'she has lost her identity even though it has never left her'. He tried to think of how to tell her that her soul was still her own. She may have more control over her powers, but she had not really changed. That was why the Jewel picked her. As long as she never lost the spirit that made her eyes shine, and her face glow with wonderment, she could take this new life and make it her own.

"Kagome, what you will become with time is up to you. Who you are can never change." 'Please don't change.'

Now it was her turn to sigh, "I just feel like I need a title with this. I need a direction. Old Kagome doesn't know how to purify without an arrow, or heal deep wounds. I'm all of a sudden suppose to be this _great_ priestess with these _great _powers and I have no clue what I should be doing."

She was so troubled that she hadn't even noticed when he called her by name. Sesshoumaru looked at the young miko with caring eyes. He found himself barely able to contain the need to hold her close and comfort her. He had learned a hard lesson from Miore about caring for ones family, and she had somehow become a part of his world. If her life would not be at risk she would have already been his. He cast his eyes towards Rin. It was not uncommon for a high ranking youkai to take a young servant girl to serve as a liaison when things were needed from humans. That was why no demon really took any notice to Rin, they thought she was his servant. Those that knew him well knew that was not the case. Sesshoumaru saw the chance to keep Kagome close through his almost daughter.

"Would you teach Rin?"

"Teach Rin?"

"You feel you need a task to complete. Those in my company need to be well learned. Will you become her teacher?"

'I..am..SHOCKED! He really believes I can teach Rin?! Ohh, but how can I say no to those eyes.' "Of course Sesshoumaru, I would love to teach Rin." She gave a small bow and smiled at him. 'I always did want to become a teacher.'

As he nodded and turned to go he called over his shoulder, "there is a glen suitable as a shelter a short distance from here." With that he continued his walk towards his small party.

Kagome was literally giddy. He had put her in charge of someone important to him, found a safer camp site, and even called her by name. 'Oh, my gosh! He _had_ actually said my name. It had rolled so easily off of his tongue I completely forgot! I wonder what his tongue is like, mmmm, oh stop that girl you'll only get yourself all worked up.' Sighing deeply she went back to her group of friends and finally drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand could only think of all the time he would be spending close to Kagome. Training was going to be great. He would even be able to please Rin who had become very attached to her. 'Perhaps I will enjoy this century.'

The new morning broke the horizon in beautiful splendor. The sun chasing away any clouds in the sky with its soft amber rays. The baby blue light moved away the dark and pulled with it a pinkish orange glow of dawn. Kagome was up with Inuyasha. They first took care of Kikyo before making a fire and hunting down some breakfast. Miroku and Shippo woke when they smelled the last of Kagome's food cooking on the fire. Sango went off with Kilala to scope out the glen, and Rin came bouncing over in short order. Sesshoumaru did not join them, he still could not shake her presence from himself, he needed to kill something. By some stroke of luck a lesser demon was in the vicinity and would do quite nicely. Sparing her only a glance he set off.

She could feel him leave, and she missed his aura already. 'Funny', she mused, 'Inuyasha used to have the same effect on me. Do I learn from my mistakes, or do I fall for another Taisho?' Before she could answer her own thought a flying ball of fur ran straight past her.

"Sorry momma!" Shippo cried, not even bothering to break his pace and Rin giggled past.

"Don't run too close to Kikyo! She still needs to rest!" She was too late. The two crashed into each other and went head over heels in Kikyo's direction.

THUMP!! "uuffff." Kagome stepped in front of them just in time to stop the two from crashing over Kikyo. She instead landed right beside Kikyo with two wide eyed children on top of her.

"Oh, no! Momma I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"

"We're sorry Lady Kagome, please don't tell my Lord on us!"

"Children slow down I..."

"Kikyo!", Inuyasha raced to her side, "are you hurt? Do you need anything?" She only smiled sweetly at him and shook her head.

"I'm fine.", Kagome huffed as she lifted the demon and child off of her chest, "thanks for asking. I know my safety may not concern you, or my health for that matter but I am fine." Her sarcasm seemed to be wasted on Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome and absent-mindedly said his thank you.

Suddenly she felt completely rejected. Kagome used to be cared for like that. Seeing Inuyasha do it for Kikyo hurt worst than she thought. What she needed was a distraction from all his puppy eyes. She remembered Sesshoumaru's task.

"Rin, Shippo, please come here."

"Yes Kagome.", they answered in unison.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested I teach you Rin. And Shippo, it's time you learned as well."

"So Rin will be traveling with us?"

"Well yes, I suppose so."

The two grinned at each other practically boiling over with excitement.

"I will be training as well, so the two of you must first learn that playtime isn't all the time. Show me you know when the proper time to play is and I will give you the last of my paper and markers."

They bowed to Kagome and grinned from ear to ear, quietly going off to the outskirts of camp to talk about the adventures they would have.

'Even Shippo has Rin, I wonder if I'll ever find my other half.' As if on cue Sesshoumaru came into view from the forest. 'Well', Kagome blushed, 'he certainly has good timing.'

'She's blushing. Whatever it is I did, I want to do it again.'

She turned her face away as Sango and Kilala landed. "The glen is close, it will only take a few moments to get there. We are lucky enough to even have a hot spring close."

"And shelter?", Kagome asked.

"There is a cave behind the waterfall, we will be well concealed should we need to be."

"Great! Kikyo should ride on Kilala, Inuyasha can carry me there."

Inuyasha frowned ever so slightly, he didn't want to hurt Kagome's feelings but.."I want to ride with her.", his actions however were speaking louder than his words as he climbed on behind Kikyo.

Kagome was a little dazed, 'I'm no longer first to him. I guess it's really final.' For some reason she felt so hurt, like she was being left behind. Fortunately Sango saved her from the silence that was ensuing.

"We'll just wait for Kilala to return. We don't want Kikyo falling off anyway."

"I'll take you Kagome.", his soft voice almost a whisper behind her. It gave her goosebumps.

"Really? I mean, thank you Sesshoumaru but I don't want to be a burden, I can wait."

Sango and Miroku seized the chance to be alone for a while, "go on Kilala we'll meet you there. If Lord Sesshoumaru is taking you, Miroku and I will start running there."

"See ya Kagome!", Miroku yelled over his shoulder as they sprinted away.

Shippo and Rin may be young but they saw what the grown-ups were up to and reacted before anyone could say no. After all, Shippo had grown big enough to carry Rin like Inuyasha carried Kagome.

"I'll take Rin and meet you there Kagome!"

"Bye my Lord. Kagome!"

With that Kagome was left to stare slack jawed at what her friends had just purposely done. She closed her mouth and with her hands on her hips turned to look at Sesshoumaru. His animal like eyes could have bore a hole through her. 'Maybe I'll walk.'

"Shall we Miko.", his voice was so seductive as he stepped closer Kagome thought she would melt at his touch.

"I guess." 'The woman of a thousand words has just been rendered speechless by a tall and very handsome youkai. Great.' She mentally kicked herself for her less than graceful answer.

Kagome felt like a little school girl when he took her arm and wrapped it around his neck, then slid his arm around her small waist. She tried not to outwardly sigh in contentment. He took to the air and she gasped slightly at the feel of his muscles beneath her body. She tried not to blush but it was all in vain.

'Maybe getting a little closer to her won't hurt. After all she does feel so good next to me, and maybe she will forget about Inuyasha choosing someone else. He doesn't deserve something so beautiful anyway.' If he could have gone slower he would have, just to enjoy her skin touching his. But going slower would mean he was weaker and that would just not do. Besides, Rin being alone too long with the young kitsune was worrisome. They were both getting older, and growing closer together. He had a hard time seeing the girl as anything but his young ward.

They beat everyone else there with the exception of Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome figured Sango and Miroku could use some time alone so she told Kilala to go and catch herself something. The fire cat happily meowed and ran off to the stream for some fresh fish. Shippo and Rin came shortly after and remembered to tend quietly to Kikyo before they went to play some distance downstream. The mood in the camp was more relaxed than it had been it years. Inuyasha even decided to take a bath in the hot springs without anyone mentioning he needed to. Even Sesshoumaru found himself making small conversations with the monk. Well, if you could call them conversations. More like short answers to very long and complicated questions. Jaken had returned and found himself an unwilling participant in many games of tag. Within three days Kikyo began to sit up on her own. Kagome decided that neither of them where now properly dressed. She needed to make a trip to Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha, I must get Kikyo and myself some new clothes. Kaede's village is not far from here, maybe a days walk, I should be back tomorrow."

"I don't think you need to be walking around alone. I'll go with you."

"I'll be just fine, thank you, besides she really needs you here."

He glanced over at Kikyo and then Kagome, "fine, but you have to take someone."

"Coming Miko.", Sesshoumaru stated as he gently breezed by.

"What?", the confused expression on her face seemed to match Inuyasha's furrowed brows. He lifted them up and sighed as if in defeat. 'I knew it.'

Inuyasha turned her to look at him, "Kagome, Sesshoumaru doesn't offer to do _**anything. **_His actions show that he cares for you as much as I do. He will look after you."

"All right Inuyasha.", she gave him a fierce hug and jogged off to join the demon Lord. 'I know it had to take a lot to admit his full demon brother might just like me. Inuyasha sure has grown since I first meet him, I guess I have too.'

It was approaching mid morning. The day was fair and bright, perfect for walking through the forest. They kept their thoughts to themselves for the first half of the day. The rest of the day however became very difficult due to the farmers and passersby. Someone apparently had told many local villagers that a band of great warriors had defeated the terrible demon that had plagued their region as of late. Upon seeing Kagome in her battle weary clothes and the very imposing Lord Sesshoumaru they figured they were part of the group. The well meaning locals bowed many thanks and offered food, clothing, and shelter.

Kagome was too sweet to ignore them and reassured everyone that they were perfectly fine. Sesshoumaru was not taking all the attention well. Upon receiving what must have been the fifteenth offer for lodging for the night, he began to growl deep and low. Kagome had sensed his unease at the mortals crowding them all day and knew that his limit had been coming.

She sighed and took his arm below the elbow, setting her other hand on top of her own. He looked down at her hand on his arm, and Kagome clearly announced , "this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. He is the demon lord of the lands you live on, please address him accordingly, or only talk to me."

He was surprised, not only had she touched him, she had taken charge and made sure he was honored appropriately. "We will lodge tonight with the miko Kaede. We thank you for all your kindness, but please pass on that we are on a mission and need not be bothered right now." The crowd that had gathered acknowledged the young miko and let them pass unaccosted. Sesshoumaru hadn't taken his eyes off of her hand. When they were clear of the crowd Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru only to see him staring intently at her hand on his arm. She realized he must be mad for her intrusion on his personal space and giggled nervously as she removed her hands. 'She should never remove her hands.', he purred to himself.

'What was I thinking? I really have to remember he is not his brother.'

The rest of the journey was thankfully uneventful. Kaede had heard of their success and was prepared to receive them. "I have some clothes for you Kagome, and a barrier prepared to keep out the smells of the village for you Lord Sesshoumaru. I will put it up once we are inside."

"That is unnecessary. I do not stay in the villages."

Kagome turned to him and sternly reminded him of the earlier well wishers, "if you don't mind having every farmer for miles come to bow you thanks you can stay outside. I however, do not think your patience can last all night."

His eyes narrowed at her slightly before he silently walked through the door of the hut. She rolled her eyes at him and gave Kaede a proper hug. "I'm so glad to see you Kaede, I have something very important to tell you."

"I know all about it young one. The High Priestess Miore herself came to see me 'bout ya. I have some things you will need to take to help Kikyo heal. You my child have a lot to learn."

"Thank you Kaede. Why would this High Priestess come to you? I thought she _never_ talked to mortals."

"We are to be your guides Kagome. She is much too powerful to help you right now. Come, this is for another day, right now I want to hear all about your victory."

Sesshoumaru didn't talk all night, he simply rested against the far wall, his arm draped over his bent knee. Kagome ignored him and practically talked herself to sleep. In the morning Kagome dressed as a traditional miko. Sesshoumaru thought she looked quite beautiful, Kagome thought the material was a bit coarse. They set out early and managed not to be disturbed during their entire trip. She was lost in thought to the point that she didn't recognize her own reflection in the stream as they approached the camp site. 'I really am a priestess now, this is probably what I'll wear for the next couple hundred years, I guess. sigh I can't wait for my time to come!'

"Kagome!", two young children yelled in unison as she approached. "You look so different momma."

"I like it!", Rin chirped.

"I guess", Shippo's voice showing concern, "but you look like Kikyo." He scrunched his nose at the reference.

"Oh, speaking of Kikyo, she got up and walked a little today Lady Kagome. The demon slayer and Inuyasha helped her."

Kagome looked in her direction, "Good, maybe we can leave first thing tomorrow and make our way to the village." Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded in approval. The children bowed out and ran to play in their favorite spots until they had to leave.

"Yo Kagome!" Inuyasha was as tactful as ever. "I think Kikyo's ready to travel, you get her clothes?"

"Yes, I'll go help her change now."

He looked at what she carried and frowned, "why the priestess garb?"

"Huh?"

"Your the priestess of these lands now, she doesn't need those anymore. She can just be... ya know... a normal woman."

There had been many times when that was all Kagome had wanted to be. And yet, she wouldn't trade any of her adventures for the world. "We will get her something nice when we get to Kaede's village, for now she needs something that isn't torn." Kagome went off to help Kikyo change, leaving Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha alone.

"WELL!", Inuyasha was impatient. "Why do you like her all of a sudden."

"None of your business."

"All of my business. I don't care what you think of me, or even if you like her. But she's been through a lot. _I've_ put her through a lot in all the years we've been traveling, I know you aren't the kind to fail. However, she's not from this time, don't hurt her." He said all he knew his brother would hear, and left.

'So, he's finally learned never to give up on his friends and family. Looks like Izayoi's lessons finally got through to him.', Sesshoumaru watched his little half-brother leave and knew if he was to have Kagome, he would need to accept his sibling. He decided this was going to take all the strength he had.

The rest of the evening was still. They all knew their journeys together were coming to an end. Goodbye's would be said at the end of the day tomorrow. No one really slept, and in the morning the group assembled silently and began the walk to Kaede's village. Kikyo rode Kilala with Inuyasha by her side, Sango and Miroku followed, Shippo and Rin walked Ah-Un with Jaken close behind. Kagome and Sesshoumaru kept a silent vigil behind them all. As they neared the small village farmers came to greet them laying flowers at the side of the road and saying prayers. Many even bowed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, making her blush.

They were greeted with a feast and a party. Kikyo was given the most beautiful kimono from one of the ladies in the village. It was a beautiful soft yellow with pink blossoms along the hems. Someone else did her hair up in a very fashionable way, and Sango found some lip color for her to wear. Kagome was sure Inuyasha would faint when he saw Kikyo dressed like all the other young women, she was absolutely gorgeous. His blushed silence was proof enough that he was floored. Everyone danced and sang, and enjoyed stories and games. Miroku and Sango decided to stay until the morning giving Kagome the chance to enjoy the evening with them. When the moon was at it's fullest, and many had fallen asleep, Kagome went in search of Sesshoumaru. He was not hard to find, well at least for her. As she came to the clearing by the well she saw him. Long silvery white hair danced in the breeze, his clothes rustled soundlessly against his skin, and his face was serene against the light of the half moon. Kagome wanted to remember how he looked against the starry sky forever. When he turned and said her name, she knew she would.

"Kagome." His voice so soft, so warm.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Will you ever try the well again?", her answer was more vital than she knew.

"No.", she lowered her eyes as she stepped up next to him.

"Why?"

"If I keep going back now I will never be able to see my family in the future. I would probably have to leave Tokyo. I also don't think my untrained powers belong there."

"You are right."

She gave him a sidelong look and smiled, "Am I?"

"Time teaches you many things, shows you many roads, you must be willing to choose the right one even if it means a rougher travel."

"Why would you care what road I take Sesshoumaru?"

He took her chin gently and raised her face up to look at his. She shivered, not from fear, at his touch. "You are the only other being here that will live as long as I."

She looked in his eyes, 'companions of fate'.

**I must have read this a thousand times and could not see a way to make it better or worse. It just seems to be. Oh well! Thanks to all for the great reviews, my Internet is down right now so I'm on borrowed Internet from my family. When mine is up and running I will thank all of you properly! For those that want more action between the two it is right around the corner! Remember they have forever together, so things won't move as fast as normal people do. Be patient I will try to make it worth your wile. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his friends.

Changing Winds

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings**

A soft haze clung to the valleys and streams. Birds softly sang in the brush and through the trees, while small creatures woke for the coming dawn. The promise of a bright blue sky shown above the low gray mist, and then, sunlight. It broke across the hills and illuminated the two figures standing on the ridge at the edge of the forest. The wind came and weaved itself among the silken cloth, and woven fabric of the two. In the village revelers from the party held fast asleep, only a few souls meandered about. Sleep had never come to the priestess and youkai. Neither of them needed much anyway, so they had talked till dawn.

The sun was now a full ball in the sky as the companions walked towards the old miko's hut. For two of the warriors is was a second chance, for another couple a new start. As for herself, the miko found that this day was the start of a journey to her beginning.

As Kagome walked she thought about the friendship she had discovered in Sesshoumaru. They had talked for hours about all matter of things, her family, his training, things she would miss being in the futile era, and his hidden hobby of gardening. He had invited her to the castle saying she would truly be the only one to enjoy what he called the 'midnight garden'. She had blushed severely, the thought of being in his domain so close to him gave her hot flashes. Kagome had started to truly feel a part of this era, no longer an outsider she could move out of the haze she had put herself in.

When they reached the hut Sesshoumaru said he was going to get some 'fresh' air away from the strong scents of the village. Kagome waved goodbye and stepped into the hut to find Shippo, Rin, and Kilala sleeping in practically a heap in one corner. Inuyasha was gone, and Miroku was still sleeping. Sango , Kikyo, and Kaede were at the small fire boiling water for tea. She smiled her greeting to them and sat beside Sango.

"Good Morning! I'm glad to see you up Kikyo, do you feel any better?"

"Yes, the herbs worked well with the healing powers you know how to use. We will be expanding on those in our first lesson."

Kagome nodded her agreement, "Will you and Inuyasha be staying here?"

"I believe so. Many of the villagers have offered to help build us a home next to Kaede's.", Kikyo looked to be building up her courage for something. Kagome knew it had to be important for the ever confident Kikyo to be flustered. "Kagome, Inuyasha and I wish to marry. I realized once I have completed my tasks on this land I will die, but he insisted that while I'm alive I should do the things I never got the chance to do..."

"You don't need my approval Kikyo. I love Inuyasha, he is my best friend. You deserve to have everything the two of you were robbed."

"Will you help bless our wedding?", she blurted out.

"A..well..uh..of..of course, what an honor!", Kikyo had asked her to basically take the place of their parents, a huge honor. Kagome wasn't sure why it should be her. She was about to ask until she saw the look on Kikyo's face, Kagome had never seen her smile like that.

Sango interjected on the second of silence that followed, "speaking of weddings, Miroku and I will be getting married this fall at the shrine he grew up at. We will then go to my village so I can rebuild and train all those I can before Miroku needs to take over at the shrine. You are like my sister Kagome, will you stand with me?"

"I would love to Sango.", she giggled a little behind her hand, 'always a bridesmaid never a bride', "with all my friends paying such respect to me I'm afraid I might get a big head!"

"So your head might pop off?", a curious Rin had woke.

"It's a figure of speech Rin, it means I might become to self important." 'I'm always teaching a lesson, oh that's right!' "Rin, if the two of you want, you can take my bag and go color today. The paper and markers should be in there."

"Thanks Lady Kagome! Shippo, Shippo, SHIPPO!" The poor kitsune was getting shook violently. He rose sleepily and a little angry with Rin until he saw she had Kagome's yellow bag. Bounding up he grabbed Rin by the hand and flung out the door with a quick goodbye.

The women could only giggle as they watched the stunned Kilala practically remove herself from the ceiling. Miroku had enjoyed himself a little too much the night before and was dead to the world. Kikyo thought this the perfect time for Kagome's first lesson. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes, let's begin." Kagome said as she straighted herself.

"Let's start with healing. You can do more than just heal cuts, you can heal old wounds created by demons, new wounds that are deep enough to kill, and you can cure many common illnesses. If, the priestess is as powerful as you. I could never do more than heal cuts and help relieve minor pain. We can start with the average hangover seeing as we have a very good example."

They all burst out laughing as she gestured over to Miroku's snoring form. Kikyo explained what to do and Kagome gave it all she had. Which happened to be far too much power. Miroku yelped from the shock. If his head hadn't been pounding he would have run from the crazy snickering woman. After several more successful tries Kagome managed to get rid of his headache and Miroku decided that now was the time to go find Inuyasha.

With the help of Kilala even Kikyo was able to go around the town with Sango and Kagome healing aching heads and small wounds from the fields. Each time she healed someone Kagome could feel her strength centering, and the ability to call on the healing powers easier to do. By the end of the day she had even been able, under Kikyo and Kaede's great teaching, to heal a wound made by a small demon and regrow the lost fingers. Satisfied she was learning at a good speed Kikyo was ready to move on to the next lesson.

"Tomorrow we begin to work on the powers you send with your arrows. They are very strong, but you can do so much more than just purify."

"I can't wait to start! With this whole immortality thing looming about it's nice to have some structure. A real goal to work for." The group neared the hut in time to see Miroku and Inuyasha thanking some young village men. Inuyasha thanking someone would have been enough to shock anyone; however, he and Miroku were half naked! It had been a hot day but nothing to warrant the shedding of clothes. That was until they saw why the young village men had been at the hut. Next to Kaede's clean domain was the new neat floor of Inuyasha and Kikyo's hut. While they had been gone the men had been hard as work.

"It's beautiful!" Kikyo cried, "I can't believe you've gotten this far!"

"Well, the guys pitched in and Miroku has enough patience to keep me focused. Hell, even Sesshoumaru helped, he picked out the wood and cut the tree down with his poison whip. He said something about it being a strong, sturdy wood with a nice grain...I don't know, I really wasn't listening."

Kikyo wrapped Inuyasha in a big hug, she was ecstatic. Finally her life was starting, _her_ life, not the one of a peoples' priestess. She was sacrificing nothing. Kagome had known of her great sacrifice to protect the jewel, and Kagome hoped her days of happiness were long.

During all the years of chasing the jewel shards Kagome had never once felt like she was truly sacrificing the things that meant something to her. Her experience with the jewel was of much more happiness that true grief. Sure there had been moments of hate and despair, but nothing like Kikyo had felt. That was how Kagome truly knew that this was the path she had been destined to travel.

Sango blushed as Miroku held her close and kissed her. "Eww, you're all sweaty. Go wash yourself off." Sango tried to look disgusted as she pushed him away. Kagome laughed, they did look sweaty if not sexy with their shirts off. Miroku tried to grab Sango again playfully but was rejected as she pushed him towards the stream with the rest of his clothes.

"You need to wash up as well," Kikyo told Inuyasha.

"I will." With that he kissed Kikyo and ran off with Miroku to wash.

Kaede made her way to her hut and was shocked by the scene that greeted her. "Well, ye better come see this Kagome!"

"Oh MY!" Plastered all over the walls was paper, all with scenes or crude versions of people. In the center of the hut lay Shippo and Rin heads together and markers clutched in their hands. "I do believe they've used all the paper. Some of these are very good." Kagome looked at the nearest ones drawn by Shippo. "I guess the children thought you needed some artwork Kaede."

"It does brighten the place up. Mm, this angry looking fellow in red must be Shippo's version of Inuyasha."

Kikyo inspected the markers in Rin's hands. "What are these colored sticks Kagome?"

"They're markers, from my time, colored ink comes out from them. The markers are almost empty, I suppose the kids will have to use paint."

"It looks like they were as busy as the guys. Perhaps Kilala and I can go find us some dinner." Sango offered.

Kaede stopped her from leaving, "That's not needed, the Western Lord killed a huge boar for the village this morning after you girls had gone out to heal. I think the young Lord is feeling restless staying here among humans."

"The smell really gets him," Kagome noted, "I will talk to him tonight. I know he wanted to train me but I will feel guilty making him stay here if he's unhappy." 'I don't want him to leave, but I can't bear being the reason for his unhappiness.' Kagome didn't want to admit how attached she was becoming. It would only mean heartache when they parted, she was sure he would take his separate way, after her training was complete.

As if sensing her mental anguish Kaede redirected her thoughts, "We should all get ready for dinner. Sango, Kikyo, a few of the women have given some clothing for you to wear tomorrow for your and Inuyasha's wedding. I know ye were leaving Sango dear, but would ya stay one more morning?"

"I think that would be alright."

"Kagome I also have a fresh change of Miko clothes for you to wear."

"Thank you Kaede I was beginning to wonder how long I could wear this one before I needed to wash it."

"Do you miss your other outfit Kagome?", Sango had been curious since Kagome had started wearing the robes of the miko.

"Not now, it's more practical to wear this. I can't lie though, I am anxious for my time to come to wear tank tops and pajama bottoms!"

"Lady Kagome?", a muzzy little voice spoke suddenly.

"Yes Rin."

"I'm hungry, I think I'll go get something to eat."

"You don't have to catch your own food with us here Rin. The villagers are preparing a boar that Lord Sesshoumaru caught this morning. We should wake up Shippo and get ready to go."

Rin turned to Shippo with a mischievous look on her face. Slowly she bent down to his ear and whispered, "candy."

Shippo jumped up half asleep, "candy?", his little eyes weren't even open. "I thought we ate all of it?"

Rin giggled with delight. Once Shippo realized he had been duped he playfully shoved Rin and started to chase her before he stopped and looked up sheepishly at Kagome.

"I'm sorry momma, can we go play outside?"

"Maybe later, right now we need to go eat before it's all gone." Kagome looked lovingly at the two children as they joined hands and began the walk to the center of the village. They had both become like children to her. She knew Shippo would stay by her side for a long time before he wanted to start a family of his own. She couldn't yet see Shippo as a father, it made her laugh a little to think of it.

The guys met everyone at the roast. The topic of conversation seemed to be Inuyasha's wedding and the completion of the hut. Kagome decided it was a good time to leave and talk to Sesshoumaru. Before she could do so the village headman announced he had a gift for the new miko. She groaned inwardly, 'what in the world are they going to bestow on me now?' a look of surprise crossed her face as they handed her a very handsome long bow. It was shaped just like the one Kikyo used to carry. A couple of young girls also handed her a beautiful quiver. Kagome was speechless. "Thank you very much, I just don't know what to say. It's all very beautiful, you are far too generous."

The headman beamed, "Anything for the great Shikon Miko." He bowed and those assembled followed suit. Kagome stood overwhelmed, she bowed back and smiled as everyone went on with the meal. After staring at what laid in her hands for a moment she slung the quiver over her shoulder and went in search of Sesshoumaru.

She found him at the edge of town watching the sun descend in the sky. His eyes locked on her as she approached. Not once did they break from her form. Kagome blushed, 'why does he look at me that way?'

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare at her, 'She now looks so much like the powerful miko she is. I've made her blush. She is so beautiful when she blushes, hell, she's always beautiful.'

Kagome smiled at him in hopes of relieving her flushed face. "I thought I might find you here. Why didn't you come and enjoy the meal? You did kill it after all."

"I don't like crowds."

"Mmn. Well it was very nice of you."

"The beast was in my way."

"I'm sure it was though I'm surprised you took the time to kill something that wasn't a demon."

"It hardly took any of my time to kill something so defenseless."

"I see...well I know that's a load of crap!"

Sesshoumaru slid his eyes towards her, "really."

"Yes. I know you don't like the smell of human villages and you are very restless here waiting to train me. I would understand if you would rather go about your business. Inuyasha is not you, but he can train me. You have no obligation to me."

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to be here?"

"Why?", she was becoming suspicious that she might know the answer.

'You are everything I need in a mate.' "It is more than just my duty to train you, it is an honor to be the instructor to such a powerful being."

'Well, that's not the answer I expected.' "I don't think I count as a powerful being."

"Not yet, but you will."

"Speaking of instruction, when will I start my training with you?"

"Tomorrow after Inuyasha's wedding. We will begin with weapon knowledge. Every day after that our practice will start in the afternoon when the miko is finished working with you."

She eased herself down next to him and watched the sunset. "How long will you be here training me?"

"As long as it takes, or until the snow falls. I do not travel in the winter."

A small silence ensued before Kagome decided she would rather talk to him tonight than sit in eerie silence. "Are you afraid of the cold then, or do you hibernate?" She sent a sly smile his way knowing that her comment would grant her a very interesting conversation.

'She's far too bold. Well, I don't think I would like her if she wasn't.' They remained against the tree until well into the night. Kagome finally fell asleep next to Sesshoumaru who drifted off while watching Kagome breath.

The next morning had been beautiful and full of new beginnings. A nervous Inuyasha had stood next to a glowing Kikyo as Kagome held both their hands reassuringly and gave them blessings for marriage and family. Inuyasha had hugged Kagome at the end and thanked her for being the light he had needed. Even Kikyo had thanked her for having more strength than she had had against darkness. The village then gathered at the new couples hut to finish it and bring presents to fill the new home with. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala had departed after the wedding to a very tearful Shippo and a downhearted Kagome. Sango had been so much more than a friend to her for all these years, and now she got to move on with her life and start a family of her own. Kagome was excited for their future and sad about her new beginning that would have one less ally.

After sending the children off on a 'treasure hunt' of roots and tubers for a stew that night Kagome met Sesshoumaru in the meadow overlooking the village. As promised it was mostly a lesson on the many types of weapons and the particular uses of each. Ah-Un was nearby with bags loaded of all the training weapons and gear. For the sake of less human panic Jaken had been ordered to keep the great dragon away from the village and only come when called. This had suited him just fine, especially the part where he didn't have to look after Rin. Jaken was thinking that having Kagome around was becoming quite the fortuitous arrangement.

That night Kaede's had seemed all too quiet. Of the original group only herself and the children now slept at the hut and Kagome swore she could hear everything around her. Then, to her horror, she realized exactly what she was hearing. Her love for Inuyasha was still too strong to listen to them start their family. Silently and quickly she left the hut and made her way towards Sesshoumaru. She would find herself sleeping by him many nights as her powers became more centered and she became more focused into them.

Mornings started off the same, waking in the gray light of pre-dawn to a pair of intense golden eyes staring at her. No matter that she knew who those eyes where attached to, in the early hours their glow still scared the daylights out of her. She would then make a short run to wash up, wake up the children, get them feed and set them to a chore. Kagome would meet Kikyo and Kaede at the shrine and begin her miko training. After lunch Inuyasha would take Shippo and Rin out and teach them to hunt or defend themselves. He had taken it upon himself to show the kids things his father would have done for him. Kagome was grateful for it let her focus on battle training. Within a week she had begun to use the long pole well and was working on her sword form. Her arrows were also shooting straighter and with greater control and depth. Kagome had also been able to master several other arrow techniques besides purification. Each night she would teach Shippo and Rin how to read and write, tuck them into bed, and walk to the outskirts to sleep by Sesshoumaru. It had become the only place where she could not hear what others were doing. Kaede had assured her that in time she would be able to ignore certain things, and Kagome figured this was something that would take a long time.

At the start of the second week she found herself faced with a very irate and impatient youkai. "Your form is slacking, straighten your back, extend your back leg for balance, bring your sword up and when you lunge grab my sword hand!" This was the tenth time he had tried to show her this particular tactic and each time she fumbled the grab. His patience was gone, and his demon was wondering why his time was spent on her. She had not been able to see what he was trying to show her.

She lunged and only managed to grab his sleeve. He growled low and long, and kept his back to her. "Why don't you just show me what I need to do Sesshoumaru?! I really can't take much more of this aggravation."

"Aggravation!?", he turned and glared at her, "I can't show you without my other arm. I don't need you telling me your aggravated. Maybe if you stopped complaining and worked harder you would not need me to show you anything."

She listened to his growling rage with a sword in one hand and the other on her hip. When he had finished she huffed over to him, forcefully stuck her sword in the ground, grabbed his severed arm and pushed up the sleeve. Before he could utter a word she had closed her eyes and began healing his lost arm. In short order Sesshoumaru found himself looking down at a completed arm being held by Kagome. She opened her eyes to inspect her work, took up her sword, walked back to start position glaring impatiently at him. "Now, if you are done complaining I have work to do."

Sesshoumaru could only stand speechless before taking his own sword. 'I didn't know she could heal demons. I thought Miore was the only immortal that held that power...(hmmm) she's so sexy when she pouts.' He moved gracefully forward at a steady pace towards Kagome stopping only inches in front of her.

"When your close enough to see the center of your opponents eyes take your free hand and lock onto their sword hand right above the wrist and move with them in the direction of their strike.", he showed Kagome as he spoke, grabbing her sword hand with his healed arm and moving to the outside of her right, "As you move aside them twist their hand enough to loosen the grip and take your opponents sword." He finished the maneuver and stood beside her with both swords in his hands.

She had to crane her neck to look at him he was so close. 'WOW!' Kagome couldn't think of anything else, her mind was so fogged with his touch and his extreme closeness that all she could do was stare at the youkai and wonder why he was looking at her with such intensity. Then, her mind finally caught up with her emotions. 'He's whole again, I guess I kind of...completed him...sort of.' While Kagome's mind was racing with her endless thoughts Sesshoumaru's only had one.

'I could hold her completely to me now.'

Sesshoumaru finally broke their stare by handing Kagome her sword and walking back to his first position. Practice became much easier and his mood was changing drastically. He was looking forward to hand-to-hand combat training, though he was sure they would not get to that this summer.

Days turned into weeks and Kagome was deep into her training. She hadn't even noticed how athletic she had become or how much stronger her powers made her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha noticed for her aura had also become very definite. Inuyasha had noted this to her one night and Kagome immediately masked herself. Kaede knew Kagome was almost done with her miko training that night for she had masked her aura without any instruction from herself or Kikyo. A little over one month after Naraku was defeated and Kikyo was pregnant. This new revelation gave Kaede a chance to talk to Kagome about being a midwife, something miko's tended to do every so often.

Kikyo had insisted that Kagome be her midwife. Kagome didn't think that was such a good idea. Kaede sensed her unease and thought this a good time to set her out among the people for awhile.

"Kagome, I do think that you should start to go about these lands and meet the people you will be serving as priestess."

Kikyo looked hurt, "But Kaede, I really wanted Kagome to be here. She's Inuyasha's best friend and I don't think _he_ will be able to go through this without her here either."

"Now, now, don't be selfish. You won't give birth until the spring and Kagome will be here for that."

"You mean you won't be staying here this winter Kagome?"

"Well," she hadn't thought about that yet, "I don't really know. Sango and Miroku are getting married late this fall. If the snow flies while I'm at their place I may just stay."

As Kikyo's eyes began to fall into hurt Kagome's loving heart took over. "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss your child's birth for the world."

Her eyes brightened and Kikyo excused herself to go tell Inuyasha the good news.

Kaede spoke first. "I know it's hard for ya dear but she is truly thankful for you. You literally freed her soul, she isn't the same woman you first met. She isn't even the woman she was all those long years ago. Kikyo is now who she wants to be."

"I know, sigh I just can't get over how creepy it feels."

Kaede laughed heartily and began to tell Kagome the best way for her to travel so she ended up at Miroku's shrine by the end of fall.

Sesshoumaru was unhappy. 'How could that old woman suggest such a thing. Kagome is not ready to go traveling around the countryside alone.', he hacked down another tree, 'She still has a commitment to Rin, and myself. There is still training to be done, and Naraku may be dead but other strong demons still exist. I must travel with her.'

Kagome had been preparing for her new journey in between training and was close to leaving. Sesshoumaru hadn't taken it well when she finally told him. His anger over her decision had surprised her to the point were she began to wonder if being near him was a good idea. Kagome needed to talk to him one last time about Rin before she set off. Finding him of course was the easy part, and not because she could sense his aura. The path of destruction he was rendering on the forest was practically a paved road for her to travel.

'What a drama demon.', she thought as she approached the furious youkai.

He stopped suddenly upon sensing her and turned his face to look at her. "You are leaving."

Such a simple sentence, so cold, meaningless, and true. Kagome's heart suddenly sank, 'here I go.' "Yes, tomorrow I will start my journey. Um, I was wondering, since ya know, Rin is my student, if she could travel with myself and Shippo?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, caught off guard by her request. "Of course, she is your pupil. You must also keep up the training Inuyasha has started with her for I will not always be able to protect her."

'Right, the day Rin marries he no longer is responsible for her.' "I would be honored Sesshoumaru."

"I do not like you traveling alone right now."

"There were many times I traveled these roads alone going back and forth to the well when Naraku was still alive."

"You were safer then, other demons did not want to be caught by Naraku and kept themselves hidden."

"Well since he's been dead I haven't heard of any attacks on humans."

"They are waiting for you."

"I will be fine. You, Kikyo, and Kaede have trained me well."

"Your training with me is not complete. I will come with you."

"No you will not!:"

"Do not order me around miko."

"I must do this alone. For far too long have I relied on others. You said I would need to learn how to properly protect myself, and you're right. Without the others I was completely vulnerable, together we worked as a team and no one could stop us. Now...I'm alone and if I will ever be able to move forward without the others I must learn to do certain things on my own. Sesshoumaru you can not interfere with this."

'Damn, how could something that looks so young be so mature. Crap, I hate losing.' "As you wish Kagome. I will continue the surveying of my lands. You will take Ah-Un with you, on this you can not deny me."

sigh "Of course, Rin would miss the dragon anyway." Kagome smiled sweetly at him, 'what a male, he just doesn't want anyone getting near me.'

"I will have Jaken unload Ah-Un. You will be able to pack your gear on him tonight."

She gave a small bow, "Thank you Sesshoumaru.", and left for the village. 'He'll be traveling close.'

'I'll be close Kagome.'

Amongst the trees, unseen, an ancient woman smiled at the couples interaction. Slowly she made her way towards the sea, 'time is all that remains between the two.'

**Please forgive me for the wedding references, I know they aren't really accurate. Thanks to everyone who sent a review. CrazyHyperlady, butterfly'spassion, sesshoumarucrazy, mangadreams, Meshi Gohiku, greekgoddess1-I bow to you dear goddess:), Person of Strange Origin-I agree that the story seems to grow on you. Thanks for the encouragement, I sometimes wonder if my musings make anyone other than myself happy., elemental 573-I will try to keep your curiosity piqued, and mireya cristina. Please let me know if you think I should ever up the rating! Thanks all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his friends.

Changing Winds

**Chapter 6:Contentment**

Rin had never been so excited in her life. She was a pupil of a priestess! Not just any priestess, oh no, but the Shikon Miko herself. Sure Rin wasn't going to be a miko, and Kagome was only schooling her, but it still made her feel important and loved. For the first time she felt like she belonged, and it was with another human. She would miss traveling with her Lord and his servant, but they were not a woman. Rin knew she was getting older far faster than her Lord could deal with and she was ready to shine!

"Daishi!", Rin yelled as she leapt from the saddle of Ah-Un and raced down the hill.

Kagome watched the pre-teen race for her at a breakneck speed, "Yes Rin?"

"Daishi, all of our gear is secured and Shippo is filling the canteens."

"Thank you Rin, Oh and please stop calling me Daishi."

"I can not, Lord Sesshoumaru said that I must treat you with the honor you deserve."

Kagome let out a long breath once she saw the set of the determined girls face. "Fine, but please keep the honorifics to our lessons. You are as close to me as Shippo."

"Thank you ... Kagome.", Rin had a hard time leaving 'lady' out of it, but she was always determined to succeed and would never make the same mistake twice.

"Alright, now please wait for me by Ah-Un I will be there shortly."

Rin gave Lord Sesshoumaru her biggest smile and ran back up the hill to the waiting dragon. Sesshoumaru turned to the miko and set his hard bright eyes on her, "Do not hesitate to use Ah-Un should you feel the need. In a time of great danger the dragon will take you immediately to the House of the Western Lands. Rin also knows the way."

"I thank you greatly Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sure I have inconvenienced you by taking Ah-Un."

"I do not require him to do my duties."

"Still, thank you. We will come and visit Kaede if the weather holds."

"I'm sure you will child. May your journey be fruitful."

The old miko held Kagome in a tight embrace before letting her walk up the small rise with Sesshoumaru. "I will come for Rin before winter, until then I may check up on my ward. She can sometimes be...headstrong."

Kagome smiled to herself, "I am all too aware of that trait."

As they neared the top Kikyo and Inuyasha waited to say goodbye. Kagome's heart fell slightly upon looking at the couple. Inuyasha's love shone in his eyes while Kikyo glowed from being pregnant. When she hugged them goodbye her heart was light, for she never did feel burdened by the past when Sesshoumaru was near. She felt that feelings like that would destroy her one day, but for now she was at peace. As long as she felt his aura near that is.

"Don't go pickin' fights alright Kagome?!", Inuyasha's less than tactful words made his brother cringe and Kagome smile.

"Of course Inuyasha but you know how demons are."

He turned his eyes to his brother, "Yeah, I know."

Kagome followed his gazed briefly before turning away and taking Inuyasha's subjugation beads off. "I think I may just despell these." After a few words the beads glowed a soft white before returning to their natural color. She smiled at her handiwork before placing them back around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "I hope you'll still wear these Inuyasha."

"I wouldn't dream of taking them off.", he kissed her on the forehead and she waved goodbye. Rin was leading Ah-Un with Shippo in stride next to her. Kagome followed as Sesshoumaru walked them into the forest.

"Miko, I leave you here," he said as they entered into the trees, "may your strength never fail you."

"Thank You for everything Sesshoumaru, and it won't. I will continue my training with you, I do not quit."

"I know."

Before any other words were spoken he orbed out of view in the blink of an eye. The warmth of his aura had left her body, and she felt cold. Giving a slight shudder she smiled to the children, lifted her head up and declared their mission with her famous never fail attitude.

"We are off to meet the people of these lands, rid it of evil, and heal the broken. This is a harder task than killing Naraku for it involves the souls of the people this time. Rin, Shippo, we not only need to heal wounds we need to heal hearts. We need to build up farmers hopes, and assure the public that we are here to stay and help. I can assure you that many will not welcome us freely so be prepared. Are you ready for a challenge?"

"YES!", they cried in unison, anxious faces turned towards hers.

"Let's begin! Rin, you memorized Kaede's route for us right?"

"Yes Daishi!"

"Great! Lead on!"

OO&OO

Within a week Kagome realized she needed to practice throwing her energy at demons, within two weeks she pondered her reasons for liking humans, and during the third week she was ready to head back to Kaede's and crawl in a hole. The very morning she was sure she would turn tail and run he came. Kagome nearly jumped into his arms she was so excited to feel his raw aura and calming presence. Upon restraining herself from certain embarrassment she bowed to him and gave the first honest smile in days.

'Oh Kagome, how could you let yourself get so tired?'

'How do you always seem to save me in ways Inuyasha never could Sesshoumaru.'

"Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Rest, I will find us something to eat.", before she could protest he had walked away. Rin squealed with delight and set about making camp.

After a filling meal and a short lesson with the children Sesshoumaru set about finding what had distressed the young miko. "Why are you tired."

"I walk a lot."

"That has never stopped you from endless talking before."

"Maybe I have nothing to say."

"Now I know something is wrong. You always have something to say."

"I have been able to improve my demon slaying, but not my human interactions. I heal their wounds and they are so cold to me."

"Because you travel with demons?"

"Maybe. Before, Inuyasha was really the only one that stood out. I now seem to be the only odd one to them. Now matter what I do the villagers almost always ignore me."

"They know you have great power. News of your training would have traveled far by now Kagome. You however, have not changed. The weak minds expect a regal almost royal acting woman. You are sacred to them now."

"But I thought people liked my personality just the way is was."

"No one would want you to change Kagome. They just aren't sure what to make of someone who is simple, who acts like them, and treats them as equals."

"So I am doomed to fail because I love so much?"

"In a way."

"How disappointing."

"I expect you will still not lose hope."

'How does he manage to see what I'm feeling?' "You're right, thank you Sesshoumaru you came just in time to save my spirits." She gave him a smile that almost made him melt into a puddle right then and there.

"You are welcome."

He did not stay long, and she found the rest of his visits would also remain just as short. It was not because he didn't want to stay, it was because staying meant being closer. And he could not take such closeness just yet. He resolved himself to fix this problem before winter.

As the days began to shorten and the leaves began to turn Kagome found her luck changing. Her udder ability to be pushy finally won the hearts of many a village. Kagome was becoming well known for her generosity and kindness. Even the children where accepted. After months of doing her duties and traveling far Kagome and her small band found themselves at the shrine of Miroku in perfect time.

OOO&OOO

Sango stood outside in her favorite kimono watching the rain fall softly on the garden. Suddenly Kilala meowed, her ears stood at attention and her head was cocked slightly. "What is it? Is someone coming?" Out of the misty rain three forms appeared followed by a large hulking thing. 'What in the world is that!'

"Sango my dear are you all right! I feel a strong aura coming."

"I'm fine Miroku, but I don't think it's a demon." Then Sango saw the red and white of a priestess and knew it was Kagome.

"Kagome!!", ignoring the rain Sango ran full force towards her friend, splashing in puddles and making a mess out of her once clean kimono.

"Sango!! Oh, I am so glad to see you!" Kagome met her friend on full force with a huge hug and an even bigger smile. "Look at you! You didn't need to run out to meet me! Though I'm glad you did."

"Shippo, Rin, the two of you have grown! Is Kagome still teaching you?"

"Oh yes!", Rin chirped.

"Well I'm glad. Is that Ah-Un?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru said I could use him while Rin was traveling with me and Shippo."

"Sesshoumaru let _you_ borrow his dragon."

"Don't give me that look Sango, of course he let me borrow him. Sesshoumaru has been very kind to me lately."

Sango gave her a look, "I'm _sure_ he's been _very_ kind to _you_."

"Stop giving me that look, he doesn't like me that way.", Kagome stated as she gave her 'sister' a sideways glance.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

They shared a hidden smile as the small group walked to the shrine. Miroku waited for them in the shelter of the shrine, a huge smile planted firmly on his face. "Why Sango if you needed to bathe I would have been glad to draw you a bath.", he smirked.

Sango blushed as she stepped up next to him, "I think I will go change." She stated as she gave Kagome one last hug and went to her room.

"Come in Kagome and let me get you some warm tea and something to eat. You must all be hungry after walking all day in the rain."

"Thank you Miroku, oh how I've missed talking to you! I feel we may be up all night catching up!"

"Yes, there has been a definite hole in me and Sango's conversations."

With that the group settled themselves inside to a warm fire and good food. The children told the bride and groom to be, all about their travels and adventures. Rin and Shippo even acted out a few like a play much to the delight of the adults. When they had tired, Rin and Shippo were scooted off to beds. Sango and Kagome talked each other to sleep that night, and even though Kagome was surrounded by her dear friends she couldn't help but feel empty. She only hoped the feeling would go away.

The day of the wedding was bright and beautiful. A crisp light breeze floated through the meadow as the party gathered to honor this blessed day. Sango looked radiant and Miroku was never prouder. The children stood respectfully and watched with smiles of joy on their faces. Kagome looked on with love as her sister said her vows with honesty and passion.

When the ceremony ended and the bride and groom were congratulated Kagome's eyes slid ever so slightly towards the tree line. He had come, and had watched the whole thing from the large tree at the edge of the forest. She would talk to him later, for now she was happy. His presence gave her strength, her best friends were wed, and it looked like this evening was going to be perfect for a party.

He watched them move back towards the house and shrine, and saw her quick glance. His heart jumped when he caught her looking his way. She looked amazing. He noted how Kagome had shed her priestess robes for an exquisite kimono. It was pale pink with white and dark pink blossoms scattered over her left shoulder and down the side all the way to the hem. The flowers seemed to pool around her feet and float up the fabric. She also wore a pale yellow and white obi. He began to wonder why he never saw her in it before, he definitely wanted to see her in it again.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts had started to drift as he wondered if she would look good in any of his mother's kimono's. They were after all just collecting dust. 'Maybe she would wear them just for me around the castle instead of her miko garb.' He was abruptly snapped to reality as music began to play in the courtyard. For the first time ever in his life Sesshoumaru had lost track of time and space. It was dark now, and he hadn't moved once from his perch. He had to find Kagome before he allowed someone to sneak up on him in his daydreaming state.

From the moment Kagome had felt his aura she felt herself relax. He had come just in time to fill the empty space she had in her soul. Kagome wasn't sure when Sesshoumaru had become the missing pieces to her. She just knew that this was going to be harder on him than her. She had thought about it from the moment she knew he was watching. Kagome saw in an instant what she wanted when she watched her friends marry. In the very next moment she saw her dream would have to wait, or be shattered.

'Just like the Jewel's fate, I am bound to first be shattered before I can be whole.' She laughed bitterly to herself before heading to a stone bench at the edge of the courtyard. As she sat herself down a silken figure came around behind her and sat down. Kagome lifted her face to meet that of Sesshoumaru's, and she smiled. 'There is nothing more intense in this world than the way he looks at me.'

Her smile wrapped itself around his heart and filled him with a great need. Sesshoumaru could feel his composure weaken under her forward gaze. 'She is the only human to ever hold my eyes without an ounce of fear. I must have her.'

"Kagome." Her name rolled softly, almost seductively off his tongue.

"Sesshoumaru." She answered in an almost flirtatious tone.

"You seem to shine as bright as the moon tonight Kagome." Sesshoumaru noted in a soft even tone, as he looked up to the heavens.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, 'did he just tell me I'm beautiful!? I...I...oh, my heart is racing! ...Well...what...do ...I ...my goodness I need to say something!'

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, this was my mother's. She gave it to me on my last trip, she said I needed to wear something nice every once in a while since I spent most of my time here."

He lowered his perfect gold eyes to hers. Kagome's heart almost raced out of her chest as he gazed down. It took every bit of self control not to reach out and touch his perfect face, hair, and well toned chest. She was certain if she didn't look away she might pass out. She abruptly turned away to stare at the couples dancing. Her face the same color as her kimono.

'She is so adorable when she blushes.' Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to pass his lips before continuing with his plan.

"Rin will be leaving here with me. We will arrive at the House of the Western Lands shortly before the snow falls."

"I understand. I will miss Rin deeply this winter, she is a very wonderful young lady. Shippo will miss her too, they have formed a strong bond this past summer. I only hope he will not be too hurt by her absence. Will she join us again in the spring?" Kagome couldn't help it, she had to look at him. She hated talking to thin air.

"If you wish. Will you stay at this place for the winter?"

"I would love to continue to teach Rin, and I don't really know. I may stay here if I am not inconveniencing them."

"Would you consider staying at the House of the Western Lands."

".."

Her heart skipped more than one beat, and her hand had flown instinctively to her mouth in a state of shock. The only thing she heard was the pounding rhythm of her pulse rushing through her body.

Sesshoumaru mistook her look for horror, and smoothly stood to leave when his hand was clasped by her small one. He turned his eyes to her thin soft hand and followed it down her arm to look into her deep kind eyes. What he found there made him focus his senses. She was far from horrified. Kagome gave off a pleasant feeling of surprise, longing, and acceptance. Her eyes held relief and sadness, but her firm grip on his hand told him she was serious about whatever answer she was to give him.

"I am deeply honored that you have thought of me Sesshoumaru. I will accept your offer to winter at the Western House if you promise to continue my training."

"Yes. I suspect Rin will also be glad to continue her studies. She is fond of you."

"She and Shippo will be pleased." Kagome relaxed a little as she released his hand. 'I would risk getting ripped to shreds again just to hold his hand. I felt so... content.'

Sesshoumaru nodded to her, as he reached up to gently grab her chin in his hand. He looked at her for a brief moment before letting his hand run down her jawline as he walked back into the black of the forest. Kagome brought her hand to touch the spot before she smiled, got up, and walked back to the party. She would wait for morning before telling Rin and Shippo the news. She would dream very well tonight.

OOO&OOO

Under a darkened morning, through a misty courtyard, stood a woman. Her breath showed in billowing puffs in the cold autumn morning. The leaves crunched under her feet as she walked towards the taiyoukai and his ward. The goodbyes had been said in the early hours of the morning to many well wishes and happy tears. Her adoptive son followed closely, his own small footfalls making noise in the dying grasses.

Kagome smiled to the small group as they neared. Sesshoumaru nodded her greeting then proceeded to the clearing. Kagome noticed how he never seemed to make a sound when he walked. Even though there were leaves and dead grass all around. Secretly she was jealous.

Once in the clearing Rin mounted Ah-Un and motioned for Shippo to follow suit. He got on behind Rin, taking Jaken up with him. Kagome was suspicious, that seemed far too planned. Her feelings were confirmed as Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist, holding her close, his demonic cloud forming under her feet as they gently rose into the air. The cold morning air bit at her skin as they picked up speed. He felt her shiver and wrapped his pelt around her as his held her closer. Kagome's scent was all around him. He figured it would be weeks before he would be able to get her scent out of his pelt. Sesshoumaru didn't want her scent to ever leave, it calmed his beast while making it rise in pleasure. She made him feel, more than just for himself and his land, but for everything that was her.

You could have knocked Kagome over with a feather when he had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. But when they rose into the air, you could have shouted her name and she would not have heard. All she _felt, _all she cared about in that moment was him. The cold air had sent shivers all over her body, and she regretted not wearing more layers. She was pleasantly surprised to find him wrapping his soft pelt around her and using his body heat to warm her. And Oh! Was he warm! Kagome never remembered the trip the House of the Western Lands, her mind had gone incredibly fuzzy. Sesshoumaru's scent was all around her, a strong, musky, and slightly floral aroma. She rested her head against his chest in hopes his calming scent would never leave her. Kagome didn't think her future would be happy for a very long time, and as long as she felt him near she felt safe. Like the troubles she would face could never reach her.

The group had traveled from dawn to dusk for two days before arriving at their destination. Kagome's approving gasp gave Sesshoumaru no small amount of pride. He didn't come home often, but had always made sure his house was kept. The servants greeted their master and his ward with familiarity, and greeted Kagome with dignified respect. She was unsure at this grand gesture of formality, until Sesshoumaru offered his arm. Like a true Lord he escorted his house guest in and showed her the rooms she would be occupying with Shippo.

"The servants will call you 'Lady', and you must get used to this. My house is formal."

"I will Sesshoumaru thank you. Oh! I guess I need to call you Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Everyone must, except you."

"Why?"

"In rank you are my equal. As my honored guest, and I hope friend..(Sesshoumaru paused, he did not want to assume they were close enough to be on such terms. He hoped he had not misjudged her.)..it is very acceptable to call each other by our first names."

Kagome sighed relief, "Thank You Sesshoumaru! I would feel more comfortable calling you by your first name."

Sesshoumaru couldn't miss the chance to poke fun at her, "Obviously. You have rarely called me Lord in all the years our paths have crossed. Even when it would have been most proper."

"You are, as always, quite right.", she smiled radiantly at him before he gave her a curt nod and walked out the door. Before he shut the door behind him his turned and looked Kagome in the eye.

"Dinner will be in one hour if you so choose. You may dress as you wish."

She nodded to him as he left. Kagome could still feel his gaze in her very soul as she walked around her room for the first time. Well, apartment really. Once she found the balcony and saw the garden below, she vowed to make that the first thing she saw after dinner. For now, she had one hour to get herself and Shippo ready for their first meal in the House of the Western Land.

When Kagome went to dress Shippo for dinner she found that Rin had beat her to it. Poor Shippo sat on his bed as the well dressed Rin danced around the room between him and the closet, picking out every outfit that matched hers. Kagome giggled to herself before withdrawing from the room. Rin would most certainly make sure he was dressed and ready on time. This was after all Rin's home, and Kagome was sure she knew all the rules and likings of Sesshoumaru down to a 'T'.

Once inside her own bedroom Kagome brought her worn and favorite bag up on her bed and surveyed her meager belongings. 'Well, not much for a traveler, but more than any other priestess would carry.' She decided that it would be proper to at least unpack what she owned. Taking her belongings in her arms she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the beautifully carved wooden doors open.

Kagome dropped all of her things the moment she opened the first door, once she opened the second she gasped as her knees gave out and she fell (quite gracefully) to the floor. Before her eyes hung the most gorgeous, and she was sure expensive, kimonos she had ever seen. Every color, pattern, and material lay before her wide eyes. She figured there must have been at _least_ 25 complete outfits.

'Did he get all of these for me? But how could he have known my size?' Kagome wondered if he had just gotten many in all different sizes for her. Upon further inspection she found that they seemed to be all the same size. All the kimonos also had a similar theme, cherry blossoms, they adorned each one in some way. 'These were custom made for someone. I really hope it wasn't some old flame or something.' Kagome vowed to ask and made to shut the doors when Rin poked her head in.

"Lady Kagome, I'm going to take Shippo on a tour of the House. If that is all right we will meet you at dinner."

"Yes Rin that sounds just fine."

"Oh, are you going to wear one of those?"

"No, I don't think I should."

"Why not!? My Lord had them moved just for you."

"Moved? From where?"

"His mother's old rooms. I guess she hasn't been in this House for more than a few centuries. Lord Sesshoumaru thought you would enjoy them. I know he will enjoy seeing you in them Lady Kagome, please think about wearing them while you are here." Rin gave her an almost pleading look before smiling and rushing out the door with Shippo in tow.

'I bet he would enjoy seeing me in some incredibly expensive and beautiful thing.' Her thoughts were tinged with sarcasm. 'Then again, he has never said anything bad about his mother. He never really talks about her sure, but when he does it is with respect. Maybe it would be a way for me to show some appreciation by wearing her clothes. Family honor is the center of his life, and he would never do anything that would disgrace that.'

With her mind made up Kagome found a midnight blue kimono with snow white flowers, the obi was colored a dark shade of crimson. She knew the rich colors were hard to make and wore the kimono with great care.

She began to have a little trouble with the obi when a small knock and a pleasant "My Lady" sounded from outside her door.

"Come in."

"My Lady, do you require anything before dinner?"

"Yes, some help with this would be wonderful!"

The young maiden smiled and nodded before going to Kagome to assist her. The servant was very pretty and petite with long almost purple hair and dark blue eyes. Even her skin seemed a shade darker than most. She looked dark without looking evil or dangerous.

When the servant had finished she bowed to Kagome before walking to the door. "Young woman.", Kagome called, "What is your name?

"I go by Furoku my Lady."

"Will you be attending me often?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that I be your hand maiden."

"That is very generous of him. I haven't torn you away from something else more important in the castle have I?"

"No Lady Kagome. I once served the great Lady of the house when I was much younger. It is nice to be needed again."

"Well, I'm glad to make you feel needed again. However, I must say that as a priestess I don't require much."

"That is all right Lady Kagome. I will be here when you are ready to undress for bed."

"Thank You Furoku, and it was very nice meeting you."

Furoku nodded and went silently out the door. Kagome moved to the huge mirror that stood in one corner of the room and let out all of her breadth at the sight before her. She hadn't even recognized herself in the expensive clothes. Her hair was done beautifully and simply, she blushed at how grown up she looked. Sometimes Kagome forgot just how old she was, the time just seemed to slip away from her. She sighed and walked out the door feeling very confident that this was the best decision she had ever made.

OOO&OOO

Sesshoumaru was dressed in his finest and he saw that Rin had likewise dressed in her favorite silk kimono for the first dinner home. He was also pleased to see young Shippo being very respectful and dressed to match Rin.

From the moment Kagome stepped into view however, he could have cared less about the state of anyone else in his presence. 'She is gorgeous.' He had stood up and actually led her to her seat before he knew he was doing it. Her faced slightly flushed from his gesture as he seated her at his left next to him.

"You look wonderful Lady Kagome!", Rin squealed.

"Yes mama you really do."

"Do I?", Kagome said, "I really hope I wear this as well as your mother Sesshoumaru. I would not want to disgrace her memory in any way."

"You wear it better than she ever did.", Sesshoumaru stated before taking his seat. His last words had calmed her nervousness and she was able to enjoy the meal with her new 'family'.

After dinner the children said their goodnights before leaving very full and weary eyed to their beds. Sesshoumaru had been interrupted from his intended evening of showing Kagome the castle to tend to business. Kagome took the chance to go to the gardens.

Even in the dark of night it was magical. The moon was coming to its fullest and it showed her the way across neatly tended paths. There was a large koi pond, several intricate bridges spanning a small creek, gazebos, benches, flowers both wild and neatly trimmed, hedge sculptures and a knee high maze that led to the very back of the garden.

Everything seemed to be in miniature the farther back she had walked. First it was the maze, but now she noticed the flowers themselves were of smaller more petite varieties. As she walked to the very last garden 'room' her eyes were greeted by the most wonderful surprise. Sunken about two feet into the ground was the garden about 20x20 yards. It was filled with all white flowers that were groomed into the shape of the crescent moon. Many smaller pockets of flowers were scattered about looking like a million stars strewn about the floor. 'This must be the midnight garden. He is such a talented gardener. Of course his very anal attitude would make him perfect for something so time consuming.'

She ventured out into the 'stars', and noticed that all the flowers were of the night blooming variety. 'Oh, how unique. This must have taken ages to create!' Kagome didn't think she would have the interest to take so much time finding only white night blooming flowers. But then again she never had as much time on her hands as she did now.

Kagome frowned at the thought while setting her gaze firmly on the night sky. She lost all sense of time as she let her mind wander far off the beaten path of flowers and hedges. So much so that she never noticed Sesshoumaru coming towards her.

He was worried. Not only had she not noticed his presence, she was worried and sad. He could feel it in sickening waves of depression. Sesshoumaru had to stop her hurt before he became sick from her aura of sadness. Slowly and delicately he placed his hands on her upper arms and moved right up behind her, close enough for his breath to ruffle the hair on top of her head. When she sighed and released some of her worry he ran his hands down her arms before encircling her in his embrace, resting his chin on her head.

By the time Kagome snapped herself out the trance she had thrown herself in Sesshoumaru already had his arms around her. He was holding her tightly against his chest and she could feel his steady heartbeat. Her voice failed her, as did her body. Neither willing to move or speak.

'Oh my stars! What is he doing! I can't, I can't, I just... can't like this.'

He smelled her grief and bent his head to her ear. "Kagome, what troubles you? Do you not like the moonlight garden?"

She found her voice was willing to respond to his inquiry. "I adore it.", she smiled, "I have never seen anything quite as beautiful.

"I have.", he slowly smelled her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes at the sensation only to snap them open and refocus on her heartache. "Sesshoumaru, I really don't think you should be so close."

"Why?", he muttered into her neck before leaving a tender kiss there. He never thought she would taste so wonderful, so fresh, clean, and soothing.

Kagome let out a content sigh, she couldn't help it. Here she was getting nuzzled by the sexiest demon she knew, in his garden, and Inuyasha was no where in sight to try to pull his brother off of her. She wanted him, and it hurt to know this.

"I can't."

He brushed his lips past her ear slowly, "Why?"

"I have to be alone." She almost moaned. 'Good God I could melt into a puddle here and now.'

He turned her slowly around in his arms and looked into her deep caring eyes. 'I will get lost in those depths one day.' "Kagome, you don't need to be alone because you are a priestess."

"It's not that.", she said as she looked down at the ground. Sesshoumaru instantly took her face in his hand, letting his thumb caress her cheek. She leaned into it as she closed her eyes against the sensation. He tilted her head to look at him once more.

"Tell me what has troubled you. I will not judge you, your actions are your own and I support them."

She knew this was a true and honest statement. It was in his nature to be loyal. And his actions showed her that he was willing to be loyal to only her. Taking a cleansing breadth she forged on.

"I can't move on Sesshoumaru. While my friends, and even Shippo move on I can not."

"I do not understand your reasoning Kagome."

"I was not born here. I am moving everyday towards my birth, my other life, my family. If I find a mate now, have children, simply move on with the next stages of my life I will have changed. My family would understand completely. Others from my time would not, they don't even know that I'm a miko, let along a time traveler." She stopped seeing his confusion.

"The things you experience Kagome will shape you in different ways yes, but I do not see a problem in this."

"My friends will expect me to be the same innocent Kagome. To them I have only been gone a few days, maybe a week. I would have to hide any children I have from them, even my mate. I would need to act like the young adult I am supposed to be. If I never showed up, they would file a missing persons report and I would have the 'soldiers of law' (she found it was the best way of explaining police to Sesshoumaru) looking all over Japan for me."

He felt her pain mounting and pulled her to his chest, letting her rest her head there as he stroked her long black hair. She closed her eyes as she spoke letting the feel of his hands in her hair soothe her.

"I have to watch everyone I love here move on with there lives and destinies while I stay behind, alone. Waiting for my time to come, even though I never really fit in there either. By the time I get there the things I have experienced throughout the ages will have left its mark on my soul and mind. How can I pretend not to have any of those experiences? I will never be able to have normal relationship with anyone from my time because they would never understand."

"You are not alone Kagome.", Sesshoumaru took her face in his hands, 'I can be hers while knowing that in this time she will not be in harms way because of my love for her. Perfect.', "I promise to be there when the ages have found you at your beginning."

With that profession of his soul Sesshoumaru leaned softly into her and kissed her full lips with loving adoration. Kagome's mind only barely processed his confession before giving into his lips and melting into his body. When he pulled away their eyes locked and both smiled briefly before embracing into each others comforting warmth.

'I never in my wildest dreams thought he would love me. Let alone wait centuries to be by my side. Maybe my life truly is blessed, maybe I don't have to feel alone anymore. I have a life between now and my future.'

His statement promised her he would be her future. The way she kissed him back told him she agreed to his proposal. Knowing that this would be the last night they would be together like this for a very long time Sesshoumaru made the most of it.

Taking her hand gently in his, he guided Kagome through the garden to a set of stairs carved into the rock that wound up to the second floor. A simple garden of very fragrant herbs and flowers greeted her eyes and senses, calming them. Sesshoumaru brought Kagome into his chambers and swept her of her feet to lay her in his bed. She giggled which made Sesshoumaru smile at her.

Sesshoumaru lay on his left beside her, propping himself up on his elbow to watch her reaction as he caressed her body. He watched her eyes slowly close and her aura wisp about her in contentment at his hands running down the side of her body. Kagome tilted her head and opened her eyes to look at his face. Bringing up her hand to capture his face, she slid her fingers to the back of his neck and into his hair. Allowing him to bend to her lips and kiss her deeply. She returned the kiss with eagerness and love, as she let her hand run down his chest and back up his sides.

Sesshoumaru purred in great pleasure at her touch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest, feeling her entire body against him even though they were both still fully clothed. The night was filled with there pleasant moans and sighs as they kissed every bare inch of each others flesh. They would not mate tonight however, both of them waiting for the future to come. And both of them almost unable to do so.

Sleep came early that morning, and neither had ever slept better than that evening. Kagome woke feeling wonderful and a little tangled. Her kimono was rumbled and wrapped about her legs oddly. She sighed aloud while sitting up to straighten out the mess. Once she had succeeded she noticed that Sesshoumaru had already left. 'Oh, to bad. I had hoped to wake up next to him.'

As she swung her legs out of bed towards the garden she noticed a note with her name on it sitting on the nightstand. She wrinkled her brow as she opened the small handwritten card. It was from Sesshoumaru.

_Good Morning my little Miko,_

_I hope you have rested well. Meet me at the dojo for morning lessons when you are ready._

_The small box is for you. Wear it as a token of my commitment to you._

_Forever Your Taiyoukai_

'How sweet! I knew the strongest men, youkai, were the most romantic. I wonder what could possibly be in the box?' Kagome looked down at the small hand carved box sitting on the stand. Hesitantly she picked it up and slowly took the wooden lid off.

A single tear ran down her cheek at the sight of the necklace before her. It was stunning! Hand carved and on a lovingly wrought chain. There were three stones attached at the center. The largest was a very rare blue jade carved into the shape of the crescent moon, it's intricate detailing on the back side showed the craftsman's great ability. To either side of the moon lay large beads of moonstone-the lovers stone-. Kagome carefully took the necklace out of the box and examined the symbols on the back of the jade, she frowned slightly wondering what it said. If she wasn't mistaken it looked to be...well...Celtic.

'How odd to have Celtic symbols on Japanese jade in this era.' It must mean something to him to have such a well traveled piece of jewelry. Kagome smiled, went to his mirror and put on the gift. It looked like she was meant to wear it. She let her hand rest on the stones before tucking them inside her kimono and walking out of his chambers to her own room.

With a smile on her face and happiness in her heart. They would never speak or act on this night for centuries. With this thought, both of them found a reason to finally _live_.

**Ok. I hope that this is alright. I wanted to fit more into this chapter but I was worried it would mess with the flow a little, so here it is! The next chapter will probably be shorter and then the fun can begin! The High Priestess will also start making a solid appearance into the story, she is very important to Kagome's future. Thanks to all that review and read. I would take any plot suggestions though don't feel bad if I never use them. My mind always seems to wander in a different direction than everyone else. Many thanks-J**


	7. Chapter 7

**K, quick note. This _was_ supposed to be short. Then I had this fabulous vision on how to get our favorite wolf youkai in on the story a little. I _never_ intended him to come into it but it just happened. PLEASE don't hate me for it. I think you will like the end result. -J**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his friends.

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter7: Changing **

The doors of the dojo were flung open to the morning chill, letting in the fog of pre winter roll through. In the middle of the expansive room stood a tall, strong, and meditative youkai. His eyes were closed, his hands were loose at his sides. The soft wind making only his hair and clothes move slightly.

Sesshoumaru relished in the feeling of air passing across his hot skin. He could sense her everywhere. In his clothes her scent lingered, on his skin her touch lingered, on his lips her scorching kisses left a mark on his soul, even his aura seemed to have absorbed her energy. Sesshoumaru was floating with everything she meant to him. On the inside.

To the outside world they never held a flame, never touched, and they _never_ had any feeling for each other. That was why he stood in the cold, trying to cool more than just his overly heated body.

He wasn't sure how she made him so hot with just the thought of her. He would have to learn better control if he was to stay close to her for 500 years. Then, without a prior thought, Miore's words came to his mind. 'It's time for your destiny to start.'

'Could she have known? Impossible.' He shook his head ever so slightly to rid himself of the thought. No one would determine his destiny but himself. "No one." He said aloud as if to set it in stone.

"No one?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look directly at Kagome. She wore a simple cotton outfit much in the same fashion as her miko garb. It was his mothers favorite one to train in, black with blue accents and trim. Kagome wore it with far more grace than his mother.

"No one what, Sesshoumaru?"

"No one could wear her clothes with more grace than you."

Kagome managed to control a blush. "You don't need to flatter me."

"I do not do such things without reason. My mother wore all of her kimonos with more of a sense of power than grace. That is why they look far more stunning on you."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, and I am very grateful to wear them."

A small silence ensued between the two before Sesshoumaru, cocking his head, reached to Kagome and pulled out the necklace he had given her from underneath her robes. He gave a smirk of a smile just for her before setting it in its rightful place. Satisfied that she would not forget what the future would hold for her, he stepped back and set his face in stone.

"Are you ready for blocking?"

Seeing that his usual tone was in place along with the face that he showed to the world Kagome answered. "Yes." 'This is it. Last night only happened in my dreams. Until I reach my time that is. I can handle being friends with a beautiful bond. Me and Inuyasha did it after all.'

Around noon they stopped, just as the first snowflakes began to fall on the ground. Both were sweating even despite the cold rolling around the dojo. As they emerged Kagome laughed at the children trying to catch snowflakes with their tongues.

"Rin! Shippo! Are you catching many?"

"Not really momma. But it's still fun to try!"

"Come on Lady Kagome, join us!"

"I am not dressed properly to be running around in this cold. And besides, I really need a bath and a change of clothes before lunch."

"Ok Lady Kagome, maybe another day.", Rin chirped with her usual easy enthusiasm.

"Rin", Sesshoumaru directed, "Please be sure to wash up before you sit at the table for the noon meal."

Both Rin and Shippo answered in unison, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" They continued their snowflake catching all the way towards the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome made their way to their rooms to change. "What will you do Sesshoumaru when Rin starts courting with young males?"

'What a random thought.' "I do not wish to think on such things as of yet."

"She will be at that age in only a matter of a few years, surely you have put some thought into it?"

"I try not to dwell on the subject."

"Why?"

"Well, isn't that why you are here? To teach her all that she needs to know as a woman of my clan?"

"I didn't know that entitled keeping her away from horny young men, and youkai."

"Youkai?"

"Well, certainly you have noticed Shippo's close proximity to her? He is after all getting ready for the demons version of puberty." And it was something no one in the house was looking forward to. Demon puberty was, difficult, for everyone.

"I had assumed it was of an innocent friendship between children."

"As a human trust me when I say, not at Rin's age."

"Perhaps I now am troubled." He quirked an eyebrow as they reached her door, which was merely down the hall from his.

"I will see to her safety and well-being Sesshoumaru rest assured. She is like a daughter to me."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded his approval before heading to his own chambers. Kagome watched him for a single moment before slipping into her rooms and heading straight for the bath.

Kagome stepped out of the bath and almost out of her skin. Furoku was waiting for her with a large robe to wrap her in. She had come in so silently that Kagome hadn't noticed her presence. Kagome hadn't even noticed her aura. She frowned.

Furoku noticed the frown and explained herself, knowing what the young lady was thinking. "The Lady of the House insisted that I be able to move about the grounds completely undetected. She taught me how to mask my aura and scent, something only high youkai do. Please do not take offense."

"Oh, I do not take offense Furoku, I simply thought I had lost some of my powers or something when I couldn't sense you. I can see your aura now that I concentrate however, not even a full youkai could see what I see. You are a very talented youkai."

"Thank you my Lady."

After Kagome put on the robe and turned around Furoku's face stopped dead on the necklace, her face a mask of shock and familiarity. "Are you alright?" Kagome was beginning to worry.

"Did Lord Sesshoumaru give you that?"

"Yes, is there something wrong Furoku?"

"No, I am just surprised that he has not also claimed you."

"Really?" 'This damn thing is a symbol of something more than he is letting on.' "Why is that?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has _never_ in all his life given something of his to anyone, let alone a woman. I figured such a gesture would suggest his intentions to mate." 'That was close, I almost lost my tongue there.'

Somehow Kagome had a sneaky little suspicion that there was more to Furoku's surprise than just that. She let the feeling go and answered her question instead. "We have come to a mutual understanding that our paths may cross closer to each other in the future. For now we are close friends, and he is my battle instructor."

Furoku nodded as she set about getting Kagome clothes. "That, my Lady, is a very large statement for a demon to make. You are lucky to have caught the eye of our Lord."

Kagome blushed, "Thank you Furoku. Please don't tell anyone else in the castle, I don't want some rumor to start."

"Of course my Lady. You can always count on my discretion I take great pride in my ability to keep others secrets."

"You are truly one of a kind. Thank you for helping me, and would you please lay out some clothes for me to wear to bed tonight? I can dress myself in the evenings if its all the same to you."

"Of course my Lady. Enjoy your lunch."

Kagome smiled as she went out the door. Her conversation with Furoku left her feeling far too many emotions. Happiness, suspicion, and acceptance. The token of his affection had some hidden meaning, but the fact that it had a higher meaning showed his love for her. And the youkai of the house were not bothered by their association.

She cleared her thoughts at the sight of the lunch table. Sesshoumaru had seated Shippo across from Rin and had fixed a firm eye on him. 'Oh brother, this is going to be a long winter!'

OOO&OOO

Pitch black darkness surrounded Kagome. Only the stars lit the night. She stood as she had every night since coming to the castle, in the moonlight garden, alone. He watched her stare at the stars in her own silent vigil and wondered what she meditated upon.

The snow was now a firm blanket on the ground. Now matter the cold, Kagome was in the garden every night. It was her refuge. Her refuge from the hard training, the teaching, and her emotions. She felt wrapped in the heavens among the shaped hedges covered in snow.

She would return to her rooms and smile at Sesshoumaru watching her from his balcony. She knew he was concerned for her wellbeing, but he still managed to let her have the distance she required. Three weeks had passed since her first night at the House. Kagome had found a very good confidant in Furoku, and the servants were glad she was around to reign in Shippo's increasing hormones. Jaken had become a permanent fixture in the library during studies. His vast knowledge of everything demonic gave Kagome the right tools she needed to teach. She had begun to think of him as the 'search engine' of youkai.

Kagome entered her room expecting it to be empty. What she found was an overly animated Rin bouncing on her bed. "What are you doing up so late Rin?"

"Our first guests will arrive tomorrow!"

"Our what?"

"Guests!"

"For what Rin? I wasn't aware Sesshoumaru was throwing a party."

"The Winter Solstice Kagome! Every year a Lord gets a turn throwing the party. This year it's our turn, and the first of our guests sent a messenger saying he would arrive tomorrow!"

"Oh, but that still doesn't explain why you are up so late."

"It is my job to prepare the rooms for our guests to their liking. I am very good at remembering what pleases people. Lord Sesshoumaru set me to the task four winters ago. I was on my way to look at last minute preparations when I realized that no one would have told you about the Solstice."

"You are very right Rin, I had no idea. So who will be showing up?"

"Well, all the great Lords will come as we near the festival. Some will stay for the better part of the winter. We _never_ imposed on our hosts and left after the festival was over. Anyway, all of the leader youkai under Lord Sesshoumaru's rule will also come. Many of them will show up before the snow gets too thick and stay until right before the first snow melt. Like Kouga, of the wolf tribe."

"Kouga will be here?"

"Yes, he is arriving tomorrow. This festival is a time for the host Lord to show his gratitude to all those leaders who follow his rule. Those that are not in favor are not invited. It is a very political time. But there is fun! Dancing, games, fireworks, food, and all sorts of good company, mostly."

Kagome looked at Rin again, she had sounded so much older than she looked. Kagome smiled at her 'daughter' and wondered when Rin had turned into a beautiful, intelligent young lady. "Rin, will you let me know when Kouga arrives?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome.", she smiled and hopped off the bed, "Good night momma Kagome!" And out the door she went.

Kagome sighed, she would see Kouga. She had missed him dearly since they parted and would be glad to have so much time with him this winter. Another friend would be great! Right!? Even if said friend would like nothing better than to get you alone in your room. 'sighI really need to get myself a short term boyfriend. Working close to Sesshoumaru all day just makes me a hot, overly excited woman!'

Kagome decided that she needed to meditate more, as she slipped into bed. Tomorrow would turn out to be a very interesting day.

OOO&OOO

Shippo found that Rin looked different to him today. Her hair had been done up, and she wore a silk kimono instead of her cotton one. He noticed how she bustled around telling the servants to go here and put that there. Shippo thought she looked like the princess of the castle. She had caught him staring at her again. 'If I was Inuyasha, and she was Kagome, I would be 'sat' right now.'

"If you're going to gawk at least do something!", she yelled as she threw him the outside chores list.

"Do I really have to sweep the entire terrace?"

"Yes, and PLEASE don't let me down Shippo, this is very important to me."

How could he ever let a friend down? "I will do better than my best!"

Rin tried not to smile, but it slipped out anyway. She had seen the demonic change before, and knew that keeping said demon busy was the best thing for everyone.

"Oh, Furoku! Could you please tell Lady Kagome that the sentries have seen Kouga coming?"

"Of course young Lady Rin."

Furoku found Kagome in the dojo with Sesshoumaru and waited patiently to be noticed. Kagome sensed her first and signaled a break from their combat training. "Yes Furoku, is there something wrong?"

"No my Lady. The sentries have spotted Kouga."

"Oh! Thank you very much! After he is settled please send him this way."

"As you wish my Lady." She gave a small bow and left.

"You wanted to see Kouga.", Sesshoumaru said as he moved into his first position.

"Yes, I haven't seen him since we defeated Naraku. If it will interrupt our lessons I will talk to him later."

"He is an ally. I as well would have stopped to greet him, this is my House."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "oh, of course."

"I do not lie."

"I didn't say you did."

"You implied lack of faith in my reason."

"I only think that part of your reason is true. Besides it is only my opinion."

"Your opinion has weight here Kagome."

"Youkai!(she huffed)Are always far more jealous than they let on."

"I am not jealous. I simply do not think that Kouga has truly finished his demonic change."

Kagome burst out laughing at this remark and the tension between them eased. 'Perhaps I am looking for something that just isn't there.'

A few moments later Kouga walked into the dojo. "Yo Kagome! WELLLLL! LOOK at YOU!"

"I look the same Kouga." She playfully huffed while bringing her hands to her hips.

"Like hell! You look..well...hotter than usual. Sesshoumaru's battle workout program has really brought out your athletic side." Kouga's eyes practically sparkled as he neared Kagome.

"You know flattery will get you no where in the dojo.", she said as she gave Kouga a huge hug.

"OH man! And you feel even better!"

"KOUGA!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, you know I can't help myself. Lord Sesshoumaru.", he bowed. "I am honored to be your guest and ally during this Winter Solstice."

"I am honored as well for your allegiance and loyalty to the Western Lands."

They finished their bows and shared smirks. Kagome stood with the most peculiar look on her face. Why in the world were they sharing such formality she wondered. The two recognized her expression and they answered her confused look before she could even ask.

"It is great tradition Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated.

"For such words to be said between us in the protection of the Lords' house.", Kouga finished. "We really are friends, but it is safer never to let anyone know just how good of friends we are outside the castle."

"Oh, I see, deniability."

"Yes, exactly."

Kouga stayed to watch them practice and even got in on the lesson. Sesshoumaru was glad to have another fighter in the fray. It gave him the chance to show Kagome how to defend multiple attacks, and it allowed him to show off his training of Kagome to someone else. They finished at their usual time and proceeded to the house for lunch.

Rin met them half way with the announcement of more guests to soon arrive. The trio changed into slightly more formal attire to greet the soon arriving clan leaders. Three had shown up during dinner, and the last two came just in time for dessert.

Kagome found that she was for once grateful for Kouga's clingy behavior. He would whisper who was leader of who, and what scandalous thing they had done lately to almost get themselves kicked off the list. Shippo was about beside himself, Rin had dragged him over to every young demoness there to introduce him. He was feeling almost sick. His newly heightened senses made it hard for him to think straight among all of the perfumed woman. Rin at least had the sense to drag him upstairs before he passed out or his demon took over and went crazy.

Kagome was becoming worried for the boy. She only had a vague knowledge of the changes her 'little' boy was going through. And she was worried. Kouga merely patted her arm and told her not to worry. He said that Shippo seemed to be handling it better than he did.

Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome once his Lordly duties were over and the grown group of youkai shared in talk well into the night. Many were very anxious to meet Kagome and learn more about the Priestess that was important enough to take residence in their Lords' house. None too few were also very upset that Kouga would not let any one else sit next to her but Lord Sesshoumaru. The evening came to a close with Sesshoumaru declaring that breakfast was only served right after daybreak.

Kagome managed to go to bed alone, though Kouga tried _very_ hard to convince her otherwise. 'Maybe Sesshoumaru is right, perhaps Kouga hasn't finished his change yet. Horny youkai! I may have to erect a barrier to keep him out. Of course I would have to want to _really_ keep him out.' Kagome vowed to ask Furoku what she should do about her overrunning physical needs in the morning.

OOO&OOO

Furoku pulled the heavy curtains away from the window to let the morning light fill the room. 'I can't believe she is still sleeping!' "Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome, breakfast is ready."

"Huh?"

"Breakfast is being served my lady, and the Lords will arrive this morning. Lord Sesshoumaru has canceled your practice for today because of the forthcoming formalities."

"Oh, thank you Furoku." She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What in the world should I wear? Technically if it's formal I should wear my miko robes."

"There is a very beautiful kimono in red and white, and no it does not look like Lord Sesshoumaru's."

Kagome smiled, "That sounds like a very good compromise." As she dressed Kagome remembered her question from the night before.

"Furoku..this is going to sound so weird...but.."

"You can tell me anything Lady Kagome."

Kagome sucked in her pride and forged on, "Being around Sesshoumaru would be wonderful if he didn't make all these physical needs rise in me. Now I'm wondering what to do with myself. Literally."

"Well, I suppose that is problem seeing as your age mate has mated, and you have outgrown his human ratio age."

"My what?"

Furoku stuttered on her answer a little, "Age mate."

Kagome gave her a confused sideways glance.

"A companion of similar age who is usually a lifelong friend and, well, a physical companion when they come of age. But age mates NEVER become true mates, they are merely friends for life."

"Oh." Kagome was shocked to have never heard of this before.

"Youkai in large packs, like Kouga, don't usually have age mates since they are surrounded by 'family'. Many of them don't ever feel any physical or emotional loneliness."

"Does Sesshoumaru have an age mate?"

"Yes. Though I think you should ask him directly about any questions you would have regarding his age mate."

"I don't know how he would react to me asking him about something he has never mentioned before. I was however beginning to wonder how he never seemed the need to ... ah ... _relieve_ himself. Heavens knows if it hadn't been for Inuyasha when we were younger I might have just exploded!"

The two woman laughed till their sides hurt. Then a thought struck Furoku. "What about Kouga? He would be -technically speaking- your age mate."

"Except he wants it too much."

"Think about it my Lady, sometimes all someone needs is a warm body to lay next to."

Furoku walked out of the room leaving Kagome to dwell on the pros and cons of such a decision. Of course nothing can be done on an empty stomach, so she made her way to breakfast. Knowing she was probably the last one.

To Kagome's embarrassment not only was she the last person down stairs, she had also missed the arrival of the three great Lords. She found all of them on the terrace watching Shippo run sprints from one side to the other. Sesshoumaru's poison whip driving him along at a very fast past. And an upset Rin being comforted by Kouga. Kagome's features went to an instant frown as she made her way to where Sesshoumaru and Kouga were seated.

Sesshoumaru was flung gracefully on a chaise lounge, his hand moving effortlessly back and forth as he snapped his whip at Shippo's heels. Next to his left was a small couch, Rin seated closest to him followed by Kouga. To either side of them sat the Lord of the North, and the Lord of the East in large cushioned chairs. The southern Lord was in discussion with a few pack leaders behind them. The rest of the leaders were seated on several large cushions about the back terrace.

Upon Kagome's arrival everyone went silent. All of course, but Rin. "OHHHHH, MOMMA!" Rin sobbed as they threw herself at Kagome, tears running down her cheeks.

"Rin, what in the world is wrong with you? Oh please stop crying, I can't help you when I can't understand you my little flower."

"It's Shippo.", Rin sighed, her shoulder heaved at the words. "He grew another head taller in two days and now the stupid oggoling and drooling over woman. But that isn't even the worst of it."

"Then what is that has you so upset?"

Rin hesitated a little as Kagome sat herself next to Kouga, Rin in her lap. Kouga took mercy on the poor young girl and answered for her. "Apparently Shippo has eyes only for Rin." Sesshoumaru's eyes visibly narrowed at the comment. Kouga soldered on, "And tried to..well...kiss her, and such. But don't worry Kagome, Rin is a very tough young lady and kneed him good before knocking him senseless. Now Sesshoumaru is bestowing on the young man what all our fathers did for us."

"Which is what?!"

Sesshoumaru answered, "Forced focus and discipline."

"It looks like you are trying to tire him out."

"That's the idea momma.", Rin sighed, "When the southern Lords' son went through this last year they had him carry a demoness in the lords throne up and down the castle stairs. It was about 20 hours before he finally collapsed. Of course he was done with the change by then."

"It will take that long?"

"If he's lucky." Kouga said, "It took me almost 24 hours! But then again my father had a sick sense of humor."

"Ah, yes. The gold Kimono.", Sesshoumaru supplied, an evil glimmer in his eye.

"Yeah! I guess it was gold."

Kagome was confused as the other youkai started laughing at the mention of a gold kimono. "I don't get it."

The Eastern Lord spoke, "His father thought it would be funny to watch the women chase after his boy for once. I do believe they even had makeup in hand." He laughed hardily with the others.

Kagome was beaming, "Makeup?"

"Yeah, I had a rotation of no less than 10 demonesses chasing me around this very castle with makeup, hair pins, sandals, and the gold kimono that Lord Sesshoumaru's mother supplied. In the end when I finally woke up the next day I was wearing the kimono, accessories and all! They even put up my hair and did full makeup. I was exhausted!"

"I do believe you made a very fetching demoness.", Sesshoumaru said wryly.

The Northern Lords daughter chimed in, "You fit into that kimono so perfectly back then, we all wondered if we should have sewed you into it. Just so you could always feel pretty!"

Kouga blushed, but laughed with them. Somehow Kagome couldn't see Sesshoumaru doing the same thing. "What about you Sesshoumaru? Did your father chase you with a poison whip?"

The Eastern Lord supplied the answer. "Well my Lady, no one really knows. You see his father showed up for the festival at my castle that year, but his mate and son did not. Apparently young Sesshoumaru here was far more than anyone could handle. The Western Lady saw to him, and I am here to tell you that was one female I would never cross in any millennia."

Nods of agreement were seen about the terrace as Sesshoumaru send a cracking whip closer to Shippo's feet. Kagome was not afraid to tread where others did not and forged ahead. "So what did your mother do Sesshoumaru?"

The terrace was silent, only his whip could be heard. Everyone was waiting for the answer. "I do believe my mother had a strange view of humor. Like Kouga I had not singled out a female. She figured I might as well be useful, and made me quarry the rock that was used in the outer fortress walls. Then, since I complained, I had to built it. It took two days for my change to complete."

The lords were all talking at once, "You had to build it?!" "HAHAAHAA, I wondered when your father had found the time to have it erected!" "Is that why you never say anything anymore?!" "That thing is 7 yards high!"

Even Kagome and Rin had a hard time keeping in their laughter, and Kouga was not even pretending to hold back tears of laughter. He just let it loose. Kagome looked at Rin's fading happy expression to realize that since Shippo had chosen her, Rin would have to stay in his sight to focus on his change. She had an evil little idea that would let Rin choose the fox demon's fate.

She whispered something to Rin. As Rin raced off to complete her task Kagome got a look from Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry, she will be right back."

Sesshoumaru kept an eye on Kagome's mischievous face as he continued Shippo's fast pace. About 5 minutes later Rin appeared back on the terrace with a small object in her hands. She gave it to Kagome and bent down to listen to her explicit instructions. Rin nodded in understanding and stood up straight, standing between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Kagome took the object in between her hands and closed her eyes saying an incantation. Shippo cocked his head at Kagome's strange behavior. Then without warning Kagome's eyes snapped open as the beaded necklace in her hand began to materialize around Shippo's neck. As soon as Shippo realized what was happening he yelped. "NO KAGOME!" And ran to put his hand over his momma's mouth.

Right before he reached Kagome she said, "Now."

"Fall." BAM!CRACK! Shippo went flying into the cold stone terrace. The Lords and pack leaders _lost _it. They were howling and laughing hysterically at the flattened out young fox demon. Even Sesshoumaru was grinning. 'clever little miko.'

Shippo looked up at _**Rin**_"How could you Rin? I thought you were my friend? It's even the necklace you made me."

"Lady Kagome thought that it would be more meaningful if I was the one with the word of power."

He got up and when he tried to make his way to Rin she calmly said, "Fall."

SMASH!CRACK! "Ohhhmmnn." Shippo turned his head from the broken stone to look at Rin. Her face was calm, frowning, and pained. She stood straight, her hands clasped in front of her. He thought she looked so serene and beautiful standing there in her winter finest, her hair done up, her eyes glued to his. As soon as Shippo's beast started to take over Sesshoumaru immediately continued his whipping, sending Shippo back on his course.

'No wonder Inuyasha was always grumpy, getting 'sat' hurts', Shippo thought, ' I am going to have to apologize to him.'

Once the Lords finally got control of their laughter the Southern Lord spoke first. "Is that the same spell that is upon Inuyasha?"

"Yes, though I have since dispelled his beads."

"I wish I had a set of those for my sons!"

"I will be more than happy to set you up when your other sons' change is upon them."

At this remark the two younger sons vowed to do everything in their power to be far more considerate during their change. They did not want the likes of a female like Rin, who is very headstrong, dictating their next move.

Lunch was served in the dining hall, with games and traditions following. That night was the Winter Solstice, and the celebration would last for four days. 'Ending on Christmas', Kagome thought with a smile. The whole time Shippo was running his laps, with a very sad Rin watching. The youkai all took turns finding a way to keep Shippo running at a good pace throughout the day.

Kouga challenged him to run as fast as he, bringing out Shippo's new found demon for the challenge. The leader of the badger clan made Shippo dodge his sword at one end and his son's at the other. All the lords and leaders proceeded to do their turn. This phenom only happened during Winter Solstice. Once when they are aged 2, and next when they are teens. It is part of the festivities to break in the demon of a young pup.

Thus the party was not hindered by Shippo's changing self. At dusk the fireworks started, everyone watching from the garden, the sound of Rin's 'fall' was the only other thing heard among the booming explosions. Soon everyone was off to bed, the most trusted guards were posted to keep Shippo going at his pace, and Rin walked up the stairs with Kouga. They settled themselves into Kagome's room, waiting for her to finish her meditation.

"Don't worry little one, he'll be done with this soon enough." Kouga sounded confident as he flopped down on Kagome's bed, putting his hands behind his head and stretching out.

Rin sat herself down on a small cushion at the window, "But he's still changed. I'm not his friend anymore."

"You're right." Rin's heart sank. "You're much more to him. He chose you after all as the object of his affection. The only female that makes his beast go wild. It could just be because you are so close. But secretly I think it's because he loves you."

Rin looked at the wolf youkai. So confident, so sure. She had seen his love for Kagome, and yet...she knew he honored her as a friend far too much to force anything on her. Rin hoped that Kouga was right, and Shippo was still her most dearest friend.

Kagome came into the room, sat on her bed next to Kouga and motioned Rin to come over. "All right my little blossom, why are you so quiet?"

"Rin nestled in next to Kagome and buried her face in her chest. "Shippo is my best friend, my sibling, and...well...I ... thought he might be the closest thing to an age mate I would ever have. And now he's going to grow older than me, and forget all about me!"

' She has been around youkai for _too_ long.' "Rin, he could never forget you. Besides, you will always have the word of power to remind him who's boss." Rin smiled and sighed as she took out Kagome's necklace from under her kimono and held it in her hand, as she laid her head on Kagome's shoulder and let herself fall asleep.

Once she was fast asleep Kagome laid her down on the bed and scooted herself over to give Rin some room. It put herself a little closer to the wolf demon than she would have liked. She turned and gave a sheepish smile to Kouga who returned it until he got a look at what hung about her neck. His face froze the same as Furoku's had.

"What is it Kouga?"

"Sesshoumaru gave you **that** necklace?"

"Yes, and why are you just as surprised as Furoku to see it?!"

"Because he always wore it. It was a gift from his mother, he wore that necklace for as long as I can remember. It was the most important thing to him. When she left, quite a bit before Inuyasha was born, he took it off."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I guess that means I'm out of the running for your hand?"

"I didn't know you were in it." She smiled mockingly.

He reached up and handled the stone carefully, "I would never have won anyway. Sesshoumaru is the better choice."

"What makes you say that."

He grinned as he set it carefully back in place. "I guess because you are the closest thing to an age mate as I will ever have. I enjoy that special connection we have, and to be your mate would ruin that."

'Always so honest and open.' "I thought you were, human to demon wise, older than Inuyasha and I."

"Well, you have aged since we first met. And now that your immortal, we will always be at a closer age than you and Inuyasha are now. I guess you could say that I was born smack dab between the two dogs. Hell, Sesshoumaru got to see my change and I got to see Inuyasha's. It was the first and only time he was ever let into this castle if I recall."

"Well then, I am honored that you would consider me your age mate Kouga." She gave him her award winning smile as a thought struck her. "Who do I have to talk to that would have actually witness Sesshoumaru's change?"

"Furoku."

"Furoku? Oh, I guess she did serve the Lady of the House."

"That's because she Sesshoumaru's age mate."

"Really! Well that explains why she is surprised to see Sesshoumaru show such emotion towards me. She has known him all his life! He probably has never shown such affection by the way she acts."

"Your right. Since I know you I'm not so surprised that he acts that way. You have a charisma that would lead a man happily to his death."

She shoved him playfully, "Oh shut up Kouga." He took the chance to wrap an arm around her and pull her to rest her head on his chest.

"You gonna stay tonight?", Kagome queried.

"Yeah, if Shippo's beast breaks free it will take all you have just to protect Rin. You need to have another defense just to try and slow him down."

"You know Sesshoumaru might not like you snuggling his woman." Kagome said as she winked at him.

"I figured there was something between you two when I heard you were staying here so I asked him if I could stay in your room before dinner."

"Kouga, you have to be the most thoughtful male alive. You will make some female _very_ happy one day."

"Thank you Kagome." With that he kissed her forehead and they fell asleep, one ear always trained for trouble.

OOO&OOO

It was still pitch black when Kagome felt his aura wash over her body. Half asleep she tensed, suddenly feeling guilty for letting the young wolf hold her like he was. But then she noticed his scent, it wasn't filled with anything but love, directed at her!

Kagome felt him run his hand gently over her cheek before softly shaking Kouga's shoulder. He woke and stretched carefully so as not to wake Kagome, even though she was already awake. Sesshoumaru spoke in a soft friendly even tone.

"It is time my 'brother'."

**Ok, I hope you still don't want to kill me from diverting a little from my original plan. I just couldn't help it. I had this weird dream one night and then this idea was just running through my head! My little short chapter turned into this long thing that I had to split into two chapters. For those of you who are wondering we will be getting to Kagome's future time. And it will be fun! I was thinking hot clubs, sexy demons, and leather! Whatcha think? ;p He, He. Thanks to all who reviewed last time: kyo12591-thanks for all the reviews and favs. ; nhjade-1; aido; sassysango26; takeshi-ai; and husbandsangel. You guys all make my little writing world go 'round! If ya hadn't noticed I thought that I should raise the rating, I want to be compliant. If you think I didn't need to yet let me know. Many thanks and smiles to all -J**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely related to Inuyasha.

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter 8: The Sands of Time **

The youkai brethren gathered for the festival came together in the back garden. The young youkai was struggling to keep himself upright as his demon roared and raged to be let free. The fox demon barely kept it under control. His adoptive mother had finally sensed her sons anguish, and the reason for the flight of her friend and love from her rooms.

Kagome and Rin had flown down the stairs and tore through the castle to get to the scene. Once Shippo saw Rin his beast lashed out in a final battle to win his mind. He howled and made a short lunge before Shippo screamed with all his last strength "NOOOO!!"

The young fox fell to the ground in a heap of exhaustion as Sesshoumaru and Kouga rushed to his side and held him down while the last of his demon became reigned in by the collapsed Shippo's remaining mental power. Rin looked pale, and then it was done. Approximately 24 hours had passed since Sesshoumaru had set his grueling pace, and Shippo was looking much older. He had aged physically to about the human version of 16. In the world of youkai his was old enough to now take a mate and start a family, rule his clan, and be considered an adult in any court. This of course was a formality since none had ever done any of these until centuries after their change.

Rin rushed past her Lord and pushed away the wolf leader to cradle Shippo's head in her lap, tears running down her normally happy face. He was very handsome, and even the 13 year old Rin had noticed how much form he had acquired in his change. Kagome gently pulled Rin from her position to allow the other Lords to carry him up to his rooms to rest. She then made Rin eat and change herself before looking in on her best friend.

The festivities carried on for the two days that Shippo slept. Kagome had become very familiar with all those present and many of the Lords congratulated Sesshoumaru on finding such a rare person to stay in his home. When Shippo woke Rin had practically peed herself with excitement. She had enough food delivered to feed a small attachment of soldiers. And she saw to it that all his clothes were altered to fit his new size.

Kagome had shed a few tears when she finally saw her son come down the stairs. It was bittersweet to know that so much time had already passed between them. Shippo was still never too prideful to hug her and call her momma. Once she smiled her approval the Lords and leaders took their turns telling him all about how funny his change was thanks to Kagome's subjugation beads.

The last few days Sesshoumaru and Kagome gave an exhibition of her training. The group was glad for a fresh challenge as they kept themselves busy dodging Kagome's energy bursts. On the last day the lords left with their retainers and gave Sesshoumaru small token of their gratitude for a fine Solstice celebration. Two of the pack leaders that didn't have far to travel also left. Kouga, the badger leader, and the raccoon leader had farther to travel and would stay for the winter.

After the castle had returned to its normal pace Sesshoumaru found that he and Kagome had worked each other into their normal routines quite seamlessly. He took to walking the garden with Kagome at dusk, leaving her at the midnight garden alone to meditate. And of course there was their training sessions which now included Kouga. The three of them would always walk back to the castle together talking about what the rest of the day would hold.

At night before Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked the gardens Kouga would sometimes sit with her by the fire, arm about her shoulders, and talk. Kagome was starting to feel at ease with her new life. She began to see that her life would be far from lonely, the youkai that surrounded her would always be there for her. Even as her mortal friends moved on.

As Kagome found the changes in her life becoming more pleasant, Shippo was having a much harder time. He would ask Rin to color or play with him and every time she would deny him. After much pleading he would just start coloring anyway, using the paintbrushes that Rin had gave him. It would always make her smile in the end as she would silently join him. He would do anything to see her smile like she use to. Even regular conversations between them had become strained.

Rin of course was hardly making it easy. She would bound into his room in the morning and jump on his bed to wake him, mischief in her eyes. He found this was becoming a problem since he slept shirtless and realized that her hands on his bare chest was very arousing. He would smile through tousled hair before grabbing her around the waist and redepositing her on the floor, at which point she would quickly leave the room for breakfast, and leave him wondering when she would stop doing that. He had decided after about 3 weeks that perhaps he needed to talk to Kagome.

"Kagome, do you have a minute?", he asked cautiously after her practice one day.

"Of course Shippo, come walk with us."

He was uncomfortable talking in front of the too male youkai, but found there was no arguing to be had. "I seem to be having some problems with Rin."

"Problems?"

"Well ... sort of. She always wakes me up the same way and I _really_ can't have her doing that. And it's not like I don't like her waking me up or anything, but that is sort of the problem really. And I just don't want to hurt her feelings, but now there is this age gap between us. And ..." , he was rambling.

"Hold on my dear son. I think I see your problem.", she looked at the men and nodded. They had just been talking about this earlier that day. "You will wake with me and begin your training as a bodyguard of the House of the Western Lands tomorrow."

"Me? A bodyguard? But isn't that a _very_ high ranking position?"

Sesshoumaru answered, "Yes, and you are to protect a very high ranking member of my clan, Rin."

"But, I am very honored thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, but how is that going to solve my problem?"

"She will have to address you a little more formally. I realize that this may put a damper on your friendship for now, but know that she is growing too. She has had the pleasure of being a kid for much longer that most girls her age in this era. Me and her have much training of our own to do. Don't worry, Rin can't live without you as her dearest friend." Kagome smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

As promised Kagome would wake him early and he would begin his day with running while Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Kouga practiced. Then Kagome would leave early to join Rin and the two male youkai would begin Shippo's training.

Kagome had added penmanship, sewing, and music to Rin's lessons. She also was required to be as adept in demon relations as Jaken, and learn to move and dress as well as any Lady or princess. It had been a little over 3 weeks since the two had begun their separate training and it was almost time for Kagome to leave for the summer. Shippo and Rin had hardly seen each other in the past few weeks, and they were both looking forward to the coming journey.

Kouga had left first when the snow began to recede. He had given Kagome a leather satchel to carry her things in, he said it fit this time better than her bright yellow backpack. She had thanked him with a large hug and a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye at his dust.

Kagome had packed about a week later. Sesshoumaru and her had made a route in which they would all travel. It would encircle his entire territory and stop by all of the villages that Kagome would need to visit. Their first stop of course would be a little out of the way from a perfect path, but she had promised to deliver Kikyo's baby. And Kagome was not going to go back on her promise, not ever.

Even though Sesshoumaru would join her to continue Shippo's intense training he had still given Kagome her own sword. It was a beautiful thing. He said that it was a present from a fellow immortal human to Sesshoumaru. It was meant to be given to his mate. However, by the way Kagome had talked, he figured she would get more use out of it now than in her time.

She looked around her room to make sure she had everything before flinging her quiver and bow, made especially for her, over her shoulder. She met with Shippo and Sesshoumaru at the front gate and waited with them for Rin to bring Ah-Un around. No one could make that lazy dragon move like she could!

Kagome had donned her miko garb as fit for her position, and Shippo was wearing clothes appropriate to his rank as student of Sesshoumaru. Naturally Sesshoumaru wore his familiar clothes and armor. It was Rin that had made the biggest change, it in fact had taken Shippo's breath away, and made Sesshoumaru proud. She wore a silk kimono, like Sesshoumaru, with the familiar blossom pattern on it, her kimono having a little more red in it though. Her hair was no longer wild but put up simply. It was the sight of the massive dragon that she led that made her look powerfully sweet. Like the fairy princess taming the beast.

"Shippo, it's not polite to gawk.", Kagome said wagging a finger at him.

"Sorry Kagome."

As Rin neared the group the squawking toad made his way very slowly towards them. He had hoped to be left behind this year. Apparently he had made himself too useful as a tutor and had been cornered into coming along.

"Hurry Jaken! You'll make us late.", Rin huffed as she gave the toad a playful ear tug to pull him along.

"I do not need to be handled like a child, girl!"

"Oh come now Jaken, if you start your journey with a frown you will never wear it off until we have almost finished it."

"Hmf.", was all he said before walking off to position himself between his Lord and Ah-Un.

As usual Rin led the dragon, Shippo next to Rin. Jaken followed, with Sesshoumaru and Kagome taking up the rear of their little 'parade'. It didn't take long before Rin was smelling the air and bouncing down the road with the renewed strength of spring. Shippo was happy to be able to enjoy a little freedom, and the chance to talk to Rin again. The taiyoukai and the miko kept mostly quit, a small comment here and there. Kagome was nervous about delivering Kikyo's baby, and she had no want to talk until it was all over with.

Their travel was slow but steady. It took about 2 weeks of hard walking before they made it into the vicinity of Kaede's village. Kagome had been so nervous that she requested they stop early that night to gather her strength. She sent a little of herself out to Inuyasha, she hoped he would come and talk to her before they went into the village. She had to know the situation with Kikyo, she did not want to be unprepared for the emotional needs of a pregnant woman.

OOO&OOO

Fire. It felt like fire. That was all that Inuyasha could think as he ate his supper. Kagome's aura feels like fire, with the most calming aftershock. He had almost dropped his bowl when the rush of raw power and grace that fell over him. Then, a very pleasant breeze like feeling. As if the energy created was saying, 'it's ok'. Kikyo hadn't noticed. It only confirmed what Inuyasha had begun to suspect.

He would wait until early morning when Kikyo was fast asleep to go and meet Kagome. The last thing he needed was an excited pregnant woman begging him to go get her midwife! Inuyasha had already had enough of the cravings for out of season fruits. And since Kikyo was so huge he had to do everything for her, she actually almost looked sick these last few weeks.

Once the smell of a brand new day was upon the land Inuyasha rose silently and walked into the black. He made his way toward the sacred tree, he knew she would be there. He sensed others as he went and was a little disappointed that she would not be alone. Especially when one of them was his brother.

'I guess that pompous piece of cold stone actually asked her to stay with him. I wonder if she knows how much he likes her?' A small clearing broke ahead right in front of the sacred tree, and though it was dark, they could still see each other. "Kagome."

She turned from her contemplation in front of the tree to look at him. "Inuyasha."

"It's good to see you, has my pain in the ass brother been good to you?", he said as he hugged his best friend. 'With that sword of his and her bow she hardly looks like the sweet girl that set me free.'

"Yes very.", she said hugging him back before releasing him at arms length. They began their walk to the village alone. "And how did you know I was with your brother?"

"I can smell him, and the others. He didn't even try to hid it."

"I guess I hadn't even noticed. I saw Kouga this winter, he's doing well."

"Kouga huh, well I guess that means it must have been his turn to host the Solstice."

"Yup, it was a lot of fun. And I got to complete my training up to no weapons combat. The winter went well all in all. Of course Shippo's change had me worried sick, if it wasn't for Kouga I think myself and Rin would have been a basket case."

"So the little squirt finally grew up huh? That change sucks. How'd he do?"

"Well I guess. Especially when I gave him a set of beads all his own. Rin holds the word of power to those though."

"You put subjugation beads on SHIPPO!? I think I might actually feel sorry for the kid."

"Well what could I do? He was practically taking Rin's clothes off. Poor girl, she handled it all in stride anyway."

"He chose Rin? You know that he won't look at another girl like he does her. You may want to prepare Rin, Shippo will ask her to be his mate."

"You think?"

"Kagome, a demon choosing a female during his change is more than just a statement. It's his beast coming out with his most wanting desire."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Inuyasha. So, how's the pregnant miko?"

"I don't think she's a miko anymore."

"What!! Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"She didn't even sense you for one. She also hasn't used her powers since we defeated Naraku. I think the last of her strength was used to kill him. Kikyo truly used every last bit of herself thinking she was going to die anyway. Whatever she had left she gave to the baby. Kikyo has not been doing well the last few months, she hasn't been able to get up or move around without being in pain. Even Kaede was worried that she would not carry to full term, and she doesn't know why she is so swollen and in such pain." Inuyasha had said all of this in one breath.

"You know that she always wanted to be a woman, just a woman. It looks like she finally got that. As for her pain, I have a sneaky suspicion about that. But I won't say anything until she proves me right."

"Whatever Kagome, let's just see if we can get this over with. I'm tired of mood swings and food cravings."

They where almost to their hut by this time, and Kagome could hear Kikyo arguing to Kaede as to where her husband went. Kagome was nervous but calm as she moved aside the door mat and stepped inside the hut. Kikyo turned her head to yell at who she thought would be Inuyasha, only to crack a huge smile and heave a sigh of relief. "I am so glad you are here Kagome. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't make it in time. It won't be much longer, I can feel it."

Kagome almost forgot to speak. Kikyo was _**HUGE**_ and she looked very tired. ' Good god this is not going to be an easy birth. ' "Well I hope you go soon as well Kikyo you look uncomfortable, to say the least." She shared a silent nod with Kaede, and feeling reassured that her feelings were correct Kagome forged on. "Let's get you up and walking, I know it will hurt, but we need to get you into labor."

With that Inuyasha and Kagome helped Kikyo up and out of the hut. As they walked around the village Kagome filled Kikyo in on everything that had happened during the winter, as well as the adventures the group had that previous summer and fall. It wasn't long before Kikyo was feeling terrible, and moaning slightly in pain. Inuyasha wasn't handling her pain well, and as if on cue Rin showed up to take his place.

"Inuyasha, I can take your place. This part really isn't for you to be a part of anyway."

Inuyasha stared for a moment not recognizing the girl. Once he saw that it was Rin he became grateful for the young girls presence. "You sure have grown Rin! I guess I don't need to be here for this part. Maybe I'll go see what Shippo and my brother are up to." He gave his wife a kiss before making a swift retreat.

"How did you know I would need you Rin?", Kagome inquired.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that Inuyasha would only get in your way and sent me to solve the problem."

Both women grinned at Sesshoumaru's correct assessment as they continued Kikyo's slow walk about the village. After an hour her water broke, after 4 hours she couldn't walk anymore, and after 8 she was ready to pass out. It took another 3 hours for the baby to come.

"Breath Kikyo ... I need you to push one more time ... that's right ... Rin, keep her focused on that push ... here we go ..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, oh no, no, no, no mooooorrre!" Kikyo fell back into Rin's arms as the baby came the rest of the way out."

"Here WE ARE! It's a girl! Good Job Kikyo. Take a short rest." Kagome took another look and shook her head in agreement with herself, Kikyo had proven her intuition right. "You are going to have to push again Kikyo, you're having twins."

"WHAT!!" , Kikyo snarled, "YOU ARE JOKING RIGHT!? THERE IS NO WAY THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!" Her emotions over having a baby were being clouded by the fact that she had to do it again!

"By the description Inuyasha gave of you when I arrived I figured that there might be two. I had only hoped that I was wrong. You are going to have to hang in there Kikyo, you have done fantastic so far. It will only be a few more minutes. Here Rin hold her baby next to her."

They enjoyed the little girl for a short time before Kikyo was crying out in pain as the next wave of contractions hit her hard. The next baby only took moments to emerge, thankfully, and Kagome announced that she had another girl. Kikyo about collapsed with joy and exhaustion. Until Kagome reminded her that she still had the placenta to push out, Kikyo groaned but pushed on with all she had left and was soon done.

Kaede cleaned the infants as Kagome finished her work on Kikyo. Rin wiped off the sheen of sweat that had formed on Kikyo, leaving her feeling slightly refreshed. When Kaede finally handed her sister her twin girls Kikyo broke down with joy. She never had imagined such joy to exist.

Inuyasha walked in after Rin had fetched him. He looked more than a little scared, as he summoned all his inner strength to walk over to all of his women. Kagome had told him that if it wasn't for Kikyo's remaining miko powers, she would not have had a chance in carrying the girls full term in this era. The last of her powers had saved her. Kagome and Rin left to join their own group satisfied that the job was done and all would be well this first night.

OOO&OOO

The birth of the twins had been symbolic to Kagome in more ways than one. As she traveled the lands she saw the symbolism in everything that she did. It gave her comfort and strength through all of her trials. The time had started to slip away faster than she had suspected, for before she knew what was happening she found Rin blushing at the things Shippo did for her. Kagome knew all too well that look, and decided it was time Shippo told her how he felt. Rin was a loyal soul, and Kagome feared that she would waste her life waiting for Shippo. Shippo would inadvertently drag her on, because he didn't think he was worthy of her and would never tell her how he felt. That was, of course, all before Kagome told him he had to tell her.

Shippo was the youngest demon to ever ask for a mate, and he was nervous. That didn't matter since much to no ones surprise but Shippo's, Rin had said yes to his proposal. They married that winter, 5 years after Kagome first stayed with Sesshoumaru. That spring Kagome delivered Kikyo and Inuyasha's fourth child. Kikyo was looking very old, she had aged considerably in the short 5 years. Even Sesshoumaru had worried to Kagome over this. The twins were past their growth spurt, and the last two children were all mortal and were growing at normal rates. He didn't think his brother could handle being a father without his mate. Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit it, but he worried for the hanyou with all those children.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had decided that once Kikyo passed they would all come to live with them. Sesshoumaru wasn't all that keen on the idea until he saw the light in Kagome's eyes. He would do what would please her. Besides, without Kikyo Inuyasha and his clan would not fit in well with the other villagers. Inuyasha was the son of a great Lord after all, and any further embarrassment to the family name was not needed. His offspring would have the best and be raised like the royalty the demon world would treat them as.

OOO&OOO

Kikyo passed to the netherworld peacefully one year later. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the air was heavy with the scent of delicate flowers and blooms. Her children gathered, cried, remembered the woman she was, and found solace in their adopted 'Aunt Kagome'. Inuyasha took it better than anyone had expected, standing silently at her stone smiling with the knowledge that she was finally at peace.

Miroku, Sango, and their two young boys attended. Along with Kouga and his most trusted wolves, villagers, and those that the group had helped throughout the years. And much surprise to many, the great Lords arrived. Giving their condolences to the young hanyou who was shocked at their prescience. Until of course, he saw them bow to Kagome. 'She's made some impression.', he thought.

A few weeks later, for the first time in his life, Inuyasha spent the night in his fathers house. Together with Kagome's teaching, Sesshoumaru's training, and the companionship of Shippo and Rin's children; Inuyasha's young ones thrived.

The twins had been given the last of their mothers powers to survive. That coupled with Inuyasha's demon genes granted them the gift of being a 'full-blooded' hanyou. One with white hair, one with black, and both with two perfect ears perched on their head. They were fierce fighters, and clever strategists. His only boy and youngest girl both learned more than their counterparts in the world, and found themselves as a headman of a powerful village, and the wife to a very wealthy young human Lord.

Seventy years later and Rin's hanyou children watched as Sesshoumaru helped commit their beloved mother back to the earth. Shippo letting her memory wash over him in soothing waves, knowing that in the darkest most lonely time in his life he would always find her there. Her two daughters had her wide grin and vivacious attitude. Her two sons carried with them her fire and great strength against all fear. These where the things that Shippo, at his very young age, would take with him to remind him of the perfect mate he had in her.

Time passed too quickly for Inuyasha's youngest as they found themselves ancestors to the clans that they had each started. He would watch on their families for a few centuries. Loving how he could pick out pieces of Kikyo in the family line. Inuyasha stopped looking in on them when the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo became lost in time.

Kagome stopped traveling the countryside as the legends of demons started to wain, and become the things of fairy tales. She only went to the far reaches to heal, where many still held great beliefs. Kagome stayed in touch with Miroku and Sango's clan until their own story had become stuff of legends to their family line. She watched as the history she had read became reality.

She stood by Sesshoumaru when Christianity threatened who he was, and helped him erect a barrier to disguise the castle when the hunt was on to burn outlying castles. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were there to invite Kouga and what remained of his clan once the mortals once again began war. Sesshoumaru took over the northern lands when the Lord had died. His offspring had long gone the way of the mortals and hadn't returned to claim their throne.

The same happened to the eastern lord, the Southern Lord then taking his lands under his wing. After this both The Southern Lord and Sesshoumaru decided it was best for them to stay out of the way of the mortals, their lives were going in a direction that the long living demons were not obliged to go. Kagome had warned them of change, and they took her warning to heart when the eastern lord was killed.

As Hiroshima and Nagasaki were bombed Kagome almost held her breath that entire decade. She could not stop the future, nor could she warn people. Kagome simply stayed mostly to herself, letting only Sesshoumaru comfort her. After all was said and done, many demons, hanyous, and friends of the remaining clans were gone. Kagome cried for weeks, she felt like all the power in the world had failed the day that the immortals could do nothing.

Sesshoumaru had slept by her side for almost twenty years before she had started to return to her normal self. When the twentieth century came around Kagome thought she would burst from excitement. Her era was upon her, and her time was near. She had gotten the privilege of seeing her father marry her mother, watching from the shadows of the shrine. Kagome had witness her mother carrying baby Kagome into the house, tears of joy in her eye.

Inuyasha's twins had become well traveled in the few short years that they had been allowed outside of the safety of the House of the Western Lands. They had begun studying as scholars of an international exchange program, and would soon receive degrees in many areas of expertise.

Shippo and Inuyasha had decided that they liked the bachelor life just fine. So naturally, they opened up the hottest club in Tokyo. As the years would pass they would 'retire', and open up another establishment under new aliases. Ayame had proved to be very good at obtaining said documents, and became Sesshoumaru's official in all matters. Which is how Kouga finally found himself face to face with a young wolf he could no longer ignore.

Sesshoumaru found that he had no want to be powerful and well known in the mortal world. He had enough power within his own. The years had lifted some of his conceptions, and he did find the heart to forgive the hanyou for being alive. And though he hadn't been too keen on the idea, he always ending up agreeing to become head of Inuyasha's security for all his clubs. This position did allow him to keep an ear on the underground and a tight lid on the rowdy demons still under his rule.

It did have one other very nice perk. That was seeing Kagome in some skimpy outfit. She was the clubs head manager for entertainment and employment. Which in Inuyasha's clubs could mean you were both. (Think hooters entertainment, not a strip club) With Kagome acting as a waitress some nights, many brawls had been avoided with her strength of words and even muscle. She was the object of many mens lust through the ages, but only one made her feel free.

OOO&OOO

Sesshoumaru leaned against a high table near the door, she was going to make him late. He would simply leave her here to drive herself to town one of these days. His vague attempt at patience was definitely rewarded as Kagome sauntered down the stairs.

Black matte leather mini, with a side slit and large brass grommets along said slit met his gaze, he looked up to find a soft supple leather top all open in the back and full coverage in the front. It dipped at the neckline in a soft swag as two small leather straps wrapped around her back to keep it all in place. Her lace up stilettos clicked on the wood floor as she approached.

She lifted a finger to his jaw and shut his barely open mouth, never breaking her stride to the door. "Are you going to stop gawking and drive already?! You're going to make me late!" She teased.

He growled low and smirked as he gave her a playful tap on the ass. "If you would wear more clothes maybe it would take you less time to dress."

"But then I would make no one drool.", she fake pouted at him while they got in the car and drove into town.

Finally, she was home.

**None of this may make sense yet, but trust me when I say it isn't going to be T&A and tacky club cliches for the rest of the story. It does have a greater, deeper plot. And I can't wait to get started! Please and Thank You for taking the time to review this! -J**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely related to Inuyasha.

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter 9: Begin again**

Kagome watched the street lights through the window of the sedan. It was a clean car, not fancy, but hardly plain. Always well kept and lovingly maintained. Much like the demon seated next to her.

She looked over fondly at Sesshoumaru. 'He has changed, and yet, remained the same.' , she remarked to herself. The city was beginning to come into full view now. As trees became less, and buildings started to rise she mentally recounted the events that had led to this very point in her life. This incredible moment when she gets to finally move on with her life.

---------Kagome left Sesshoumaru's chambers shortly after dawn. They had begun sleeping in each others room. Nothing serious had happened between them, the companionship they had was enough. Kagome smiled at this, they truly loved each other to the point where no physical actions were required to sustain their relationship.

Furoku already had her clothes laid out for the day, they were modern. The clothes she came through the well with as a matter of fact. Well, not the exact set, her and Furoku had to go buy them a few days ago. Non-the-less, it brought forth memories Kagome had almost forgotten. Almost.

It had been two weeks since she had watched herself go down that well for the last time. She almost cried and even fantasized about stopping herself. It would have been more than foolish. Sesshoumaru was the one who suggested they go see her mother. Kagome recalled how they had fought mercilessly over the subject. She was beginning to think that it was a bad idea to see everyone again. Especially after all that she had been through.

In the end Sesshoumaru won. He almost always won, and if he didn't Inuyasha or Shippo was always there to pick up the pieces.

For the first time in her life, Kagome came home from the feudal era not from the well, but up the shrine steps. Her grandfather was sitting peacefully watching her mother and brother sweep the courtyard. Upon seeing Kagome walk up the last step, hand in hand with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru he nearly fainted. Kagome's mother stopped sweeping and her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha was a little older and the tall man at Kagome's left looked just like him. She knew he was Sesshoumaru, which only meant that things had drastically changed for her only daughter.

Without pause Kagome's mother rushed to embrace her, saying that she should tell her everything that happened. The two hour discussion that had followed was a mass of mixed emotions. Mrs. Higurashi was glad that her daughter had found true love in someone, and was happy to hear of all the 'children' Kagome had helped to raise.

Even though her mother was sad to see her go home, Kagome could tell that she was happy. It was true, for Mrs. Higurashi was pleased to see that the future was finally looking beautifully bright. 'We have been waiting longer than most demons alive today have been born. It looks like the High Priestess was right about our family line, and Kagome.', mused Kagome's mother.----------

All of Kagome's friends had invited her out for a post-graduation celebration. Everyone had been busy with packing for college or summer jobs right after school ended, and they were all very anxious to go out and party. They had gone to Kagome's mothers' home in force thinking that they were going to have to drag their shy reserved friend out of the house.

What they got was a slightly different Kagome. She had luckily been at the house visiting her mother when they stormed in and told her she had no choice! She was coming with them to this fantastic club! And she would enjoy herself, even if it killed her!

Kagome had been so excited to see her friends again that she had, without thinking, said ' I'd love to go clubbing with you! '. It took her a moment to register the surprised looks on her friends faces before she realized that the Kagome they knew was not an entertainment manager for a club. She quickly spit out a hasty, ' Well, that's if it's a nice place. Nothing tacky, or trashy, or dangerous! '.

The answer, though hardly believable, was just enough for her wonderful friends to begin raving about this new place they found called 'Minamoto', or beginning-origin. Kagome about choked on her juice, she had picked that name, it was Inuyasha and Shippo's club. She feigned surprise and agreed that it sounded like an acceptable club.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had stayed the night and gushed about their first real night out as adults. And Kagome got the pleasure of sleeping in her own bed for the first time in over 500 years. It felt weird, but totally wonderful to be surrounded by the three giggly girls. The very next morning as they left and waved goodbye to Kagome, she suddenly felt a wave of panic. How was she going to pull off acting like a shy high school graduate when she was supposed to work that night!? In the splendor of the moment she had forgotten all about her promise to work while the newest and hottest band in Tokyo played at the club.--------

Which is how Kagome found herself riding to the club with Sesshoumaru, wearing her normal work attire. Something sexy, yet not slutty, and in this club, leather. Each club had a 'theme' and Inuyasha was currently into biker leather. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Typical bachelor.

Sesshoumaru had convinced her that she would miss out if she just made up some excuse as to why she couldn't come. Or if she told the bouncers not to let her friends in, that she would only regret it later. It was time to show them that the woman that is Kagome had not really changed. Only her perspective on life.

The car pulled up in front of a beautiful building, it was a short lived temple to some Greek god or something. Apparently the trend never caught on, and the building had been abandoned some 30 years ago. Sesshoumaru, naturally, found it and thought the wide open spaces inside would be perfect for a new club. Even though a revamped Greek temple was still, a _revamped Greek temple_. Kagome had to admit that the vibe was incredibly positive.

She stepped gracefully out of the car as a valet opened the door for her. "Good evening Lady Kagome." , he bowed slightly and silently shut her door before whisking over to Sesshoumaru to take his keys, "Lord Sesshoumaru, good evening to you." Sesshoumaru nodded, "Todd.", he said matter of factly.

Kagome smiled at him, he never forgot anyones' name. She looked over at the young American hanyou. He had showed up literally at the steps of the castle a few years ago, half dead and helpless. His parents had moved from Japan to America some 100 years ago and had a very bad experience. The cards were not in their favor so to speak and the young lad had been told by his parents that should anything happen to them, that he was to speak to the young Lord of the West.

Unfortunately for Todd, his parents had aligned themselves with a renegade demon cartel based out of New York, and found their end at the hands of the demons. He had fled with only a few hundred dollars in his pocket. By the time he had reached Japan, the young hanyou would have gladly gone to death. Kagome brought him back to health, and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo had made a special trip to the states to rid it of the renegades that had soured the good name of demon and hanyou alike. Todd has worked ever since then to repay a debt he knows has no price. And he could not be happier.

These were the kind of memories that were flashing through Kagome's mind every day. All the good works they had done, the fun and laughter, the sweet and even bitter memories that pulled her in her life. None of them, not a one, she could share with her most dearest girl friends.

Sesshoumaru lightly squeezed her waist before planting a small kiss on her cheek, "Don't worry so much, I am positive that those young women will always be your friends."

"Thanks, I know. I guess I ....just want to share this life with them...It's so important to me."

"Maybe some day my little warrior." And with that he left for the office loft that was solely his domain.

Kagome watched his retreating form, -mostly his ass- ' Damn I'm so lucky! '

"My Lady!", a sweet voice broke into her revere, "Your VIP table is ready and the restricted section is going to be very rowdy tonight. I'm afraid that it was booked with two bachelor parties."

The young voice belonged to her head server Lea. "Ah, well that's a shame." Kagome taped her finger lightly on her lips in thought. "Offer one group the VIP table, and set my group at a dance floor table. I think they would enjoy that more anyway."

She nodded curtly before gracefully turning on her four inch heels and walking away. Kagome sighed out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. She had looked for any excuse to get them away from the spotlight of sitting at the VIP table that Inuyasha had insisted they sit at. It was bad enough that she hadn't had enough time to tell all of the staff not to address her formally.

"Momma", Kagome turned to look at her 'son', "Lea says that you're not going to use the VIP table, what gives?"

"I'm sorry Shippo but it was needed, and I would be way more comfortable at a regular table."

"We just want this night to be special."

"It already is, just please, please, help me lay low. I don't want them to find out how long I've been working here alright."

"I'll spread the word, but no promises Momma.", he gave her a hug before going behind the bar to impress the ladies with his bartending skills. If he didn't impress them with his high flying booze it would definitely be with his appearance.

He wore dark jeans that clung just so, and a tight black crew neck t-shirt that showed off his warrior muscles. He looked very good at a human age of ruffly 16. Though his credentials said 21. Kagome wondered if that was why he wore his long red hair in a formal braid down the center of his back in an attempt to look older-traditional.

The night was young and the girls wouldn't be coming for a while, so Kagome began directing waitresses and getting the band ready to play while she waited. Her 'uniform' made her stand out as the head of the staff. Though sexy looking, the top covered more than the rest of the wait staff, and her skirt was slightly longer. Everyone knew her and she was soon immersed in her work. She hadn't even noticed her friends walk in the door being escorted by one of Sesshoumaru's most trusted bouncers.

000&&&000

"I can't believe we got Kagome to meet us here! This is going to be great!", Yuka exclaimed.

Eri agree, " this will be a night she will never forget!"

The bouncer stopped them at the door to politely ask their names and the girls' faces fell. If the club was asking for names there was a good chance that the place was already packed. They may not get in tonight.

Ayumi read everyones' mind, but answered anyway, 'what the hell have we got to lose', she thought.

"Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, our friend Kagome might already be in there. She was supposed to meet us here."

As soon as she had said 'Kagome' the bouncers head snapped up and he immediately spoke into his com while removing the velvet rope. "Special guests are here, requesting escort."

"_Sending Shippo, lead them into the foyer."_ Came Sesshoumaru's voice in his ear.

"Right away Sir." (they weren't allowed to call him Lord within earshot of a mortal)

"Ladies, right this way please. One of the owners will be here to escort you to your table." He led them into the well kept club, loud pumping music and gorgeous yet subtle decor greeted them.

Eri was practically bouncing off of the walls, "An owner is coming to meet us! I can't believe this! What in the world did Kagome do to get us this kind of service! She had to have already come here to be treated this well! O My GOD... he is gorgeous." She finally finished as Shippo bounced up the last step and walked straight towards them.

' I LOVE my job! Why didn't Kagome tell me her friends were so cute! ' "Good Evening ladies, we have a great table for you, I hope you like to dance. By the looks of it all of you must dance very well to have such toned bodies."

They blushed as bright red as his hair before smiling uncontrollable at him, Yuka answered first, " Well, I think we know a few steps."

Shippo offered his arms to them and walked them down into the main part of the club to their table. "Kagome never mentioned how beautiful her friends were. I guess she didn't want me hounding you."

"You know Kagome?", they all asked at once.

Shippo's mind shut down, 'crap'. "Well, she has been there for me whenever I needed her the most. You know how she is."

Ayumi agreed, "she is a wonderful person."

"Here we are, Kagome should be here soon. Maybe a dance later ladies?"

"Sure!", they once again said in unison.

Shippo gave a devilish little grin before returning to the bar. This was going to be a fun night. He saw Inuyasha on the way and quickly told him about Kagome's hot girlfriends. He reminded Shippo that he had known them from before. He thought they were alright, but no one could compare to his best friend Kagome. Shippo only rolled his eyes a little before smiling and saying "more for me!"

Inuyasha loved competition with the fox demon and replied with a "we'll see". He turned around just in time to see the waitresses lined up on the dance floor and Kagome on the stage with a mic in her hand.

' Oah hell! She doesn't know that there here! I hope she can cover this one up. '

Kagome stood tall and proud on stage, she loved showing off all of the hard work that had been done to get this dance number just right. It was a point of pride to show that not only were these girls sexy, but they were smart, and very strong. Kagome had decided years ago to showcase the strength of her waitresses in an attempt to subdue harassment from the customers. It had worked fairly well, and had gotten Kagome plenty of compliments from club reviewers for having the best staff in the business.

"Good Evening! And welcome to Minamoto! As most of you know I am Kagome, and these ladies in front of me are the lovely and talented Minamoto serve staff! DJ if you please." With that Kagome gave a short nod in the direction of the DJ and began her descent down the stage steps as the music started. She made her way into the front of the group as the dance started.

The lights moved across the dance floor like waves on the ocean to the beat of thunder. The music was upbeat and wonderfully composed. As the women moved in unison across the dance floor they exhibited the grace of ballerinas, and the controlled strength of martial arts masters. All while in 4 inch stilettos.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly from the darkest corner of the club near the stairs to his loft. Some of those moves were from his and Kagome's training. He loved to watch her use them in dance, it was almost...well...Sesshoumaru shook his head of the erotic thought. No good getting all worked up tonight. Well, at least until they got home. This was the night that Sesshoumaru had been waiting for. Finally she would be able to move on with her life, be with her time, and Sesshoumaru could finally officially claim her as his mate. This was going to be the most perfect night ever. Nothing could change this night...nothing.

Eri took two glances at Kagome before she finally uttered a semi-coherent word. "Kag?"

Yuka and Ayumi finally found their tongues long enough to whistle and giggle at the dancing Kagome.

"Oh my God!"

"Did you see that move!"

"There is no way that kind of hip grinding belongs to Kags."

"But it's her!"

"In that DRESS!"

"Does that qualify as clothing."

"It covers more than the others."

"I think that was a stripper move."

"How would YOU know how a stripper moves."

"I've seen videos."

The tyrant went on the entire dance, they couldn't wait for Kagome to get done so they could ring her neck for not telling them about her summer job. She had said that the only job anyone would hire her for was a groundskeeper, and that offer had come from her grandfather! They rattled on in awe as the final move was made and the crowd cheered for the beautiful group of women.

Kagome retrieved the mic briefly to announce, "And now the hottest band in Toyko!". The crowd shouted even louder.

As the cheers died down and the band began playing for the dancing customers, Kagome's friends could hardly hold back their cry of "KAGOME!!". Sesshoumaru saw them a second faster than Kagome. ' Her alibi for why she works here won't mesh with what they just saw. ' He had a slightly devilish thought before he removed himself from the shadows and leisurely made his way to his future mate.

Kagome heard her name and the familiar voices that raised it and she winced. ' Oh no. I didn't know they were here already. I was going to tell them that I got hired on here a week ago. How the hell am I going to explain this! ' She plastered on a smile and turned around to face none other than Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were here already. I would have come over sooner."

"Oh don't start that lame excuse with us Kagome." , Ayumi said. "Were did you learn that!"

"Yeah", Eri injected, "and since when do you lead the entire staff of a club?"

"Why didn't you tell us you worked here? How long have you been holding out on us?", Yuka finished.

"I'm sorry I guess I didn't think you would approve of me working in some club instead of off at college." , ' nice save ', Kagome thought.

But before any of them could say another word their mouths dropped to their knees. Kagome knew who was standing just behind her. ' He is going to do something naughty. ' Kagome didn't even bother turning around when she introduced him. "This is Sesshoumaru...."

"...her boyfriend.", He finished.

Despite herself Kagome's eyes bulged slightly and she blushed. It was the first time he had _ever_ said those words. And she loved it. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and planted a kiss on her neck. Her friends about fainted.

Here was their Kagome in a leather outfit, with a tall handsome man wrapped about her middle. The sight of Sesshoumaru alone would have been enough to drop their jaws as it was. He wore fitted boot cut jeans with black shoes, and a tight printed t-shirt that showed how muscular his chest was. The print was a tribal of his own design and matched the tie that held his braided hair. He had gone casual since he had no real business to conduct tonight, and Kagome had to admit that it suited him just as well as anything.

Before the girls could get out another word Inuyasha and Shippo converged on the scene. "Hey girls long time no see.", Inuyasha stated.

They shook themselves out of their stupor long enough to yell "Inuyasha!". And fling themselves on the hanyou. Naturally Inuyasha wasn't complaining, though Shippo gave a small cough that signaled his want of some of the attention.

"Inuyasha, Kagome didn't tell us that you would be here!"

"Yeah well me and Shippo own this place, and my brother Sesshoumaru runs my security."

"Your brother! No wonder he looks familiar.", Yuka said.

Eri looked a little confused, "I knew you were older than us, but not old enough to have your own club!"

Shippo quickly interjected, "Well, family money helps. As well as Sesshoumaru's great taste in architecture. He's really the older responsible one that thought this place might make a great venue. We just added the fun bits."

The girls smiled at that while looking at Kagome who was still wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms. "I couldn't turn down an offer to work with Inuyasha and Shippo, so I became their entertainment manager."

"Wow Kags, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, how many people can say they have a top job at one of the most exclusive clubs in all of Tokyo.", Eri gushed.

As usual Inuyasha's patience didn't wait for the answer. He grabbed Eri by the arm and started dragging her to the dance floor, "Dance with me Eri?". She never got the chance to say no before they were dancing closely to the beat.

Shippo followed suit grabbing Ayumi by the hand, while the bouncer that had let them in grabbed Yuka by the waist and led her out to the driving rhythm.

"Since when did he have the night off?", Kagome queried to Sesshoumaru.

"Since Yuka caught his eye on the way in the door. He traded working four nights for this one night off."

Kagome smiled, this was going to be a wonderful night. She leaned her head up to kiss him on the lips. Their first official kiss as a couple. It was magical, just like it always was. Then they too joined the group on the dance floor. Naturally, in a more classical way. Sesshoumaru didn't grind.

OOO&&&OOO

The night had been filled with laughter and conversation. And of course plenty of dancing for the three young women. Since Inuyasha and Shippo owned the club the girls got to stay till they closed the doors. With smiles firmly plastered on their faces and tired eyes they waved goodnight to Kagome as the guys escorted them out to the waiting cab.

This was going to be one of many nights that Kagome got to spend with her friends. She watched them leave knowing that Inuyasha and Shippo would probably invite them more often than her.

Kagome was happy, exhausted, and exhilarated all at once. Her mind seemed barely able to focus as she ascended the stairs with Sesshoumaru to his office. He sat down in an oversized plush leather chair, and Kagome plopped down on the arm beside him.

*sigh* "I have never felt so...at home than I do right now. Everything is in it's place. It's... just....the most relaxing feeling, like breathing fresh air."

As she spoke Sesshoumaru watched her face as it played out all of her emotions. ' She is always open, no feeling ever hid. That it was I love most about her. '

"What!"

"I didn't say anything."

"I know that look."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you ask."

She smirked, "You only assumed I asked. How do you know that it wasn't a statement."

"I know you well enough to know when your voice pitches a question."

"And I have known you long enough to know that you were looking at me like I was saying something funny."

"It was how beautiful your emotions play across your face, and not what you actually said."

"Oh rea....(it took her a second to realize what he had said)...you answered my question."

"Yes."

"Not that I'm complaining, but that is very uncharacteristic of you."

"Yes it is. I'm happy to say that you can expect that more often now." And before she could answer he had her face cradled in his hands, and his lips planted firmly on hers. A simple, loving, yet passionate kiss that said all the things he had waited centuries to say. It only lasted a few moments, but Kagome thought time itself had finally stopped just for her.

Kagome smiled at him, and Sesshoumaru gave an honest – for Kagome only – smile. Then out of nowhere Kagome got a chill down the back of her spine and shivered. Sesshoumaru gave the action only a passing glance until she did it again immediately after the first one. He turned his gaze to the panel of windows that made up the wall and part of the floor that looked out over the club.

Kagome looked in the direction of his gaze and gasped. Sesshoumaru's eyes however, lit up with more joy than anyone would have ever believed to be possessed of the demon Lord. ' For once, she may finally be coming for me, for us. ' He grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her at a dignified yet fast pace down the stairs into the club.

-----Downstairs moments earlier----

Inuyasha looked at the fox demon seated across the bar from him, "I told you I would win."

"What makes you think that you won."

"Did you see how Eri was smiling? I totally will have her here every night dancing."

"Ayumi had just as big a smile on her face."

"But Yuka left with the bouncers number.", a firm,soft, feminine voice intervened.

"Holy Shit!", Shippo jumped at the voice that had suddenly appeared at his shoulder.

"Miore!", Inuyasha cried as he leapt across the bar to embrace the High Priestess in a very friendly hug.

She patted him on the back before taking his head in her hands and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Hello little Inu. You look well."

Inuyasha backed up slightly to give her a proper bow, "And you as well High Priestess. It's been way too long."

Shippo finally found his heart back in his chest and gave her a low bow. "High Priestess, it is an honor to finally officially meet you."

She gave a small lift of her lips, "Ah, young Shippo. I see your mother raised you well. I may not have been there for your first mate or pups. But I will say that you made a very wise decision. Your youths will carry on you and your mates legacy. Their mating will be something that I will not miss for the worlds."

Shippo beamed with pride. He knew that picking a mate so young would not guarantee her presence at his mating. To hear that their children, because of them, would become worthy of her attendance. Well, that made his entire life. No matter how Shippo and Inuyasha acted in public, they were very proud of their chosen mates and offspring. Through to the bone, they were family men. The bachelor attitude was partially a set up. The other half of it was their pups pushing for them to find someone to be with. All of them were getting ready to begin their lives as young adults in the demon world, and they were worried that their dads would be lonely.

Everyone left at the bar watching the conversation unfold, held their breath as Sesshoumaru and Kagome came down the last step into the lower section of the club.

Sesshoumaru looked her over, still as strong looking as ever. Power just seemed to radiate to her, though now she masked her aura. She too had found it necessary to change with the times and wore blue jeans with black leather chaps, and biker boots. Miore also had on what he assumed was a black tank top under her fitted leather vest that laced up the front. The symbols that always graced her dress were embossed in the leather. Her left forearm was in a leather wrap with her symbol burnt on the top. A bandanna kept the stray hairs out of her eyes while the rest of her dark red hair was up in an intricate array of knots and braids.

Miore looked so untraditional to Sesshoumaru that he almost forgot to speak. "High Priestess Miore." , he tilted his head.

"High Priestess." , Kagome bowed.

She walked to Sesshoumaru and gave him their traditional kiss on his cheek. She looked right into his eyes before saying, "How long have you had that barrier keeping your powers in Kagome?"

Everyone's eyes went to Kagome, all but Sesshoumaru and Miore's that is. As Kagome's eyes got wider by the second. Sesshoumaru didn't move, he hardly breathed, he could only stare at the High Priestess before asking her what he didn't want anyone else to hear. ' You didn't come for us. You came for her. '

' Yes ' , she answered in his mind, ' don't be angry that she did not tell you. Her powers are starting to become erratic. She has great strength to be able to hide them so well. Only I can feel her barrier. '

Apparently 'nothing' can ruin a night, thought Sesshoumaru. ' How did you know. '

' Not every thunderstorm is created by nature young pup. '

**There is no excuse good enough for why this has taken so long. However, my twins have started crawling and I have found that time sitting down is at a premium. Thanks to those who are hanging in there with me. Please review, much love -J**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own any great works of literature, including Inuyasha.

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter 10: A womans hidden fury**

Kagome's heart had stopped in her chest. All she could hear was her breathing-so erratic. She knew the High Priestess was powerful, but to have felt that storm from- who knows how far away- well, Kagome was too shocked to be impressed.

It had been months ago when meditating her powers had flared. Without meaning too she had killed all the flowers that surrounded her, and others farther away had been pushed into blooming. It had been late winter, maybe early spring, and her energy had forced the blooms closest to her into bloom and through their growing cycle until they were withered. Like the flowers had gone from spring to fall in a matter of seconds. And the ones that were not too close to her merely made it to their summer bloom. It had scared her this raw and outright power.

Kagome noticed how her healing energies tended to flare out towards others energies weeks later. Then when practicing with Sesshoumaru one morning she nearly took off his head when her warrior power went shooting through her sword. It was then that she erected a small barrier around herself using an old configurations book from the library that Sesshoumaru's mother had put together. With Kagome's advanced powers, it was undetectable from other demons.

Then about a month ago under the crescent moon, as she sat in complete meditation, her small barrier failed. Kagome's powers ripped through her and into the night. She was able to control enough of the raw energy so as not to destroy any of the castle, but trees in the outer courtyard where trashed. As she battled for sanity the pure pale pink light of her energies spilled from her aura and filled the sky with a dark magenta glow. A crack of thunder shook through her very soul while all around her lightening flared and torched a nearby stand of trees.

Finally as the rain began to fall upon her face Kagome's power had all but taken her life. After she collapsed to the ground, sheets of rain pounding on her face, did her energies and aura calm itself. When she awoke minutes later her clothes where soaked and muddy, her face was pale and her breathing barely a whisper above the roaring thunderstorm overhead.

Kagome remembered with utter clarity how she had ran to the library, dripping and dizzy with fear. She recalled the frantic search through the configurations book in an attempt to find the right barrier. Kagome barely had the strength that night to hold her head up and yet she managed to seal her powers to herself and put up a barrier strong enough to hold every Inu in history for three lifetimes.

She had awoken the next day flopped over a table, clothes ragged and hair an utter disgrace. Kagome had been careful ever since that night. With her powers basically quarantined, she couldn't use them unless she took away the barrier. And she was scared to let them out-ever.

"Well young immortal, how long?", queried Miore.

Kagome snapped her head up and finally shook the cobwebs out of her head, "A few months now High Priestess."

"I'm sure....Kagome child....it is time I trained you. We begin before dawn tomorrow."

"Yes High Priestess Miore.", Kagome said as she bowed.

Seeing that business was done Inuyasha saw the chance to get some answers while the High Priestess was in the mood to talk. "So HP Miore, what's up with the leathers?"

Miore gave him a sly grin before replying, "Riding a motorcycle is the closest thing to flying I will ever get in Japan. It is just too crowded to go flying about from place to place. Even in the dark. Besides, I always was the dangerous type of immortal."

Inuyasha's eyes danced a little at this assessment, he had known her his whole life, and could well agree with it. "So can I ride to the Western castle with you? I rode my own bike tonight."

"That would be acceptable young Inu."

Sesshoumaru finally got his head out of his ass long enough to realize his responsibilities. "How long will you be staying with us High Priestess?"

"It could be months to a year."

"I will have rooms prepared for your stay."

"That will be more than acceptable. I do not require servants, I have a young mortal priestess from Scotland with me this trip."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow.

"It may be out of character young Lord, but with so few left with power, I need to teach even the smallest of talents."

Even the great Lord Sesshoumaru could attest to that. He himself had trained many more hanyou than youkai in the last few centuries. Something that would not have been acceptable in his fathers time.

Sesshoumaru nodded in silent agreement as Miore made her way towards the door. No 'by your leave' or 'I'll see you later'. She never said things like that, she just finished business and walked away. "Inuyasha.", she called simply.

"Comin' HP. Hey Kag I'll see ya at the castle, K?"

"Yeah." , was all Kagome could say. Her mind was moving far too fast, and she was worried that Sesshoumaru would not take kindly to her lying about something so important. As she looked in his eyes what she saw there wasn't pain, it was concern. For her.

When the rest of the staff followed the High Priestess and Inuyasha out, Sesshoumaru locked the doors behind them and turned to look at Kagome. "Why did you not confide this in me?"

Kagome fidgeted with her hands before looking only as far as his shirt collar. "I was afraid it meant that I was falling apart. Perhaps dieing. And I didn't want you to worry over me if this was going to be it. I just wanted to spend what time I had as yours with no other worries for once. I didn't think that it could be tamed or I would have said something sooner..", as she talked her pitch got higher and her talking faster, "..I mean I went through _every_ book in that library and nothing was mentioned that came even close to my symptoms. I figured that if the great library of the West didn't have the solution in its tomes than there must be no cure."

"Kagome stop."

She finally looked into his eyes, and saw...well pain., "Sess.."

"My little warrior.", he said as he pulled her close to rest her head on his chest, "I could have told you that you weren't sick or dieing. You weren't born an immortal and a change is expected at some point. But I must stress that Miore is the _only_ one alive that would know anything about the kind of changes you are going through. We could have easily summoned her."

"She wouldn't have come.."

"For this. YES. If you summoned a thunderstorm, than yes, Miore would have already had your training half-way complete."

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru."

"Not another word. Let's go home and get some rest.", with that he ended the conversation and escorted Kagome out the door to his waiting car.

OOO&&&OOO

----outside the club----

"High Priestess, what's wrong with Kagome?"

"She needs training."

"You wouldn't come for some crummy training unless it was of vital importance."

She looked at Inuyasha and Shippo, the only two left in front of the club after Sesshoumaru locked the doors. "Do you remember that fantastic storm a month ago?"

"Yeah, it burned a huge stand of trees outside of the wall and the courtyard looked like a wreck.", supplied Shippo.

"Kagome caused that destruction."

Inuyasha was slightly confused, "You mean she torched the trees with her power?"

"No, _she_ created the thunderstorm. Her powers ripped the sky to shreds and caused that massive storm. I felt the energy half way across the world. If she had not reigned in the raw power she would have destroyed everything, leaving herself nearly empty of life, and half of Japan leveled."

Inuyasha was surprised at her willingness to talk. "Why are you telling us all of this?"

"Inuyasha you have been her protector since the moment she found you. You know as well as I that immortal humans mating for life with a demon is dangerous. She has to make a very hard decision."

As Miore made her way to her bike Shippo quickly questioned Inuyasha. "What does Kagome's mating have to do with any of this?"

"It's complicated, and not my place to say."

So few, and yet honest, words from Inuyasha had Shippo scared shitless. What in the world was happening to his beloved mother. And more importantly, how could he help. A trait he most certainly picked up from her.

OOO&&&OOO

Dawn can be cruel. Cruel to hangovers and headaches, cruel to those in need of sleep, and apparently cruel to Kagome who had wanted to just curl up in the large comforter until dark came out again.

Yet here she was, dressed and waiting in the dojo, dawn a small thought on the horizon. She wore her favorite practice gear, fashioned just like the robes she wore when she first practiced with Sesshoumaru all those years ago. Kagome stood with udder stillness in the middle of the dojo, doors flung open to the late spring breezes cooling her skin. She remembered how Sesshoumaru had stood like this on their first day of practice, and smiled.

Miore walked into the dojo with power and authority, leaving an almost invisible wake of energy. She stopped abruptly in front of Kagome. The wake from her energy passed over both of them, gently ruffling their clothes and hair. She wore a long cotton green dress with slits on both sides up to her hip, and long leather boots with straps that held her hand knives. The dress was sleeveless, though both her forearms were clad in thick leather to protect them from a glancing sword. Across her back were strapped both her swords, one within reach of each arm. Her hair was clad in a long braid down her back and hanging about her slender waist was her symbol on a leather cord. Even dressed down she looked more formidable than anyone Kagome had ever known.

"Draw your sword.", Miore stated.

"We're too close. A sword is no good.", Kagome stated just as blandly.

Miore gave an evil smirk, "So, the young Lord has been teaching you. Then how do you fight this close?"

"With my powers."

"But your powers are useless right now."

"They aren't useless, just dangerous."

"Are you saying that if pressed you would release your havoc to destroy your enemy, even if it cost you everything around you?"

"Well, sort of."

"There is no sort of if you are going to kill everyone except yourself."

"I would not kill every...."

"...YES you would. Maybe not intentionally, but yes. You can not control that which you let out. You would destroy this entire island and more."

"MY powers are _not_ as strong as yours. I would _never_ be able to destroy an entire island!", yelled Kagome. She covered her mouth with her hands at her sudden outburst towards the High Priestess.

Miore only tipped her head a little higher, "Your powers, as an immortal, are equal to mine. It is the way your powers manifest itself that make each individual special, and there for, make you more or less powerful in the execution of said powers."

"I don't quite follow."

"You are unique. You were not only a mortal first, but a miko. The rest of us were all born immortals, and therefore being a High Druid or High Priestess was our birthright. You however, draw your ability to create power from your miko side. Something none of us do."

"So that is why the storm was so strong. Why I have to hide my abilities behind the strongest barrier known to demon kind?"

"Yes, you are the missing element."

"The missing element?"

"We will discuss this later. Right now you need to fight me hand to hand. I know you can do this without your powers."

"My Lady.", Kagome bowed as they began their stance for close combat.

Kagome had trained hard with Sesshoumaru, and he would have been very proud. She moved with the quickness of a samurai, the grace of a swan, and strength like the finest soldier in any Lord's army. Miore didn't let up an inch, always staying withing a foot of her. But Kagome soon learned to read her next move and respond with quickness and accuracy.

The High Priestesses was pleased to see that at least even Sesshoumaru had foreseen a time when a persons powers were not always useful.

The training had gone on for a few hours before the High Priestesses stopped. "You have been taught well. Now, meditate. Focus on only your awareness of self for a week. Soon we will venture into yourself, and help you find a way to contain your energy within a 'gate'. One only you can summon open."

"Yes High Priestesses Miore. Thank you."

"Of course, I leave you to it.", Miore turned and walked out of the dojo into the glorious afternoon sun.

Kagome watched her leave before settling down on the floor. She had always enjoyed the chance to relax into herself and enjoy the peace. Not now however, she had begun to loathe being alone with herself. Kagome couldn't focus with her energies locked inside herself. It was damn annoying! All she could feel and sense was the storm inside of her. She thought she was going nuts!

However, Kagome was nothing if not determined. So she set her face and began to clear her mind for the tasks that lay ahead.

It was late in the afternoon when Sesshoumaru came to retrieve Kagome for dinner. "Kagome, darling?"

Kagome could feel another, and then heard her name on the breeze.

"Kagome, are you aware of me?"

The voice was like soothing water over the burning flesh of her energy tortured soul. "Sesshoumaru?", she quired before ending her meditation and opening her eyes to the gorgeous demon in front of her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but the Priestesses said you missed lunch, and dinner is ready."

"What would I do if you weren't around to save me?", Kagome said as Sesshoumaru helped her up.

"What are you talking about."

"You, your voice, your touch. Everything that you do saves me."

He looked at her like she had just sprouted a unicorn like horn out of the middle of her forehead.

"Don't look at me like that. I am having a hard time meditating without severe pain. When you came into the dojo and spoke, well, it was like having the greatest pain reliever in the world being tossed on my head."

Sesshoumaru only smiled at her cute analogy, "I have never been referred to in any conversation as a pain reliever.

Kagome giggled as they walked out towards the castle. "I am glad to be the first.", she smiled.

Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss her before opening the door to her room to let her change. "The kids are all here tonight, I'll tell them that you will be down shortly."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru.", she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a swift kiss.

"Kami, I love being your boyfriend.", he winked as he released his grasp on her tiny waist and walked down the hall.

Kagome bit her lower lip as she watched him walk away, then blushing slightly she began to strip down for her bath. Furoku had carefully set out clothes for her already and Kagome gratefully slipped into the waiting bath water.

' A hot bath, clean clothes, a sexy demon boyfriend, all the kids home for dinner... what could be better? '

OOO&&&OOO

Kagome decided that the only thing that could have gone better at dinner that night was the behavior of the children. The adults had all dressed formally for the occasion, and the twins showed up in matching jeans with different colored midriff tops. After Kagome ran a finger at them for proper dinner dress, in walks Shippo's two boys in tank tops. His girls at least wore knee length skirts and button up blouse tops.

The conversation had drifted to the twins' new assignment in a very remote province of China. Inuyasha was proud of them, without question. However, he and Shippo were arguing about who could get one of Kagome's friends to the castle first. Which in the end brought about the children's arguments for when they would find new mates.

Before Kagome knew what had happened, her quiet evening with family had turned into dating 101. Each side convinced that they knew more, or could do it better. She left before dessert to find herself a quite place to meditate.

Shippo's youngest girl, like her mother before her, came and sat next to Kagome in the rose garden. She sat there quietly until Kagome turned her head to look at her.

"Grandma?"

"Yes Sukoshi?"

"Why don't you talk with us anymore? You never seem to be able to stay around all of us for very long."

"I'm sorry, I ...am having difficulty focusing. That is why the High Priestess is here. She is going to help me finish the training that I should have."

"Mmn"

The young hanyou may not have been convinced that all of the truth was being spoken to her, but she knew that her Grandma did not lie. She nodded her small satisfaction before rising and going off to bed.

Kagome was worried that her family would get in the way a little. They loved her so much, and would move hell and earth for her. Kagome was afraid of many things, and losing her family was the first on the list. This fear, of course, would in the end help to make her stronger. But for now, it only proved to cast doubt on her abilities to control herself.

Kagome slept alone that night. And wondered whether this had been a good decision or not.

**Ok? I hope so. I ran into a bit of writers block towards the end but hopefully is will all read very nicely. Thanks to all of you who read and added me as a favorite story, or reviewed. I loved the reviews! Sorry I can't name you all right now. Let me know if you think I am missing some critical piece of information. Thanks-J**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own any great works of literature, including Inuyasha.

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter 11: To bear great power **

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome's window from the garden below. She was sleeping alone this night, and it had him worried. A whisper of clothing was heard to his left as Miore came into view around a beautiful bush in full blossom. Its' white petals were a stark contrast to her dark green dress.

He held his arm out for her as she came up to him. He noticed how her hair swung loosely in the evening breeze as they walked silently along the garden path that would take them to the southern most wall of the courtyard. Her energies flowed freely around her and mingled kindly with that of Sesshoumaru's. The effect creating a soft blue glow around them.

' I can't remember the last time we walked liked this. ', he recalled to himself. ' It was definitely before Inuyasha was born.'

He snuck a glance over to her, she was wearing her more traditional woven and leather dress. Tho she wore no armor or swords. He as well had dressed formally and without his battle armor and weapons. Miore had always been that very enchanting and elusive woman to him, and now that she was here for Kagome alone he began to wonder...

"Young Lord", Sesshoumaru almost jumped when she spoke., "Why have you not mated yet?"

"I was waiting for the day when it would be right to do so."

She quirked an eyebrow, "In 500 years the right day has not come along?"

"It was Kagome's time we needed to wait for. She would have felt too alone in her own time if we would have mated."

"I am surprised. As much as you had loathed your fathers' decisions you yourself have gone against your breeds beliefs and _waited_ for your chosen mate....How very modern of you."

"I was loathe to lose her to those that would not understand. This was the logical choice."

"Logic has nothing to do with love, Sesshoumaru. Nature on the other hand can have a huge roll on love."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Nature."

"Nature is the reason why I am here. It has been the very reason behind all of my own matings. Nature is calling Kagome to choose. And it couldn't have come at a worse time."

They had reached the Southern wall and stopped briefly. Miore looked up its' smooth stone height and smiled slightly. "Still as strong as the day is was built, eh young Lord?"

Even Sesshoumaru smirked slightly and cast a glance at her, "yes it is High Priestess."

With that they easily cleared the huge barrier and landed softly on the other side as they continued their walk to the little glen that ran the length of the territory in this part of the Western Lands.

"High Priestess, there has not been any conflict among us for quite some time. My best agent has not even reported anything 'underground'."

"Kouga is a fine demon and great warrior, I would never doubt his intelligence information. This threat however is something that even he would not have known about."

"It has to do with the immortals.", Sesshoumaru growled softly. "What has been unleashed now?"

"We immortals are all elements of the earth. All accept Kagome. She is the element that binds us all together. Her power is sought after by the very darkness of this earth. When she let is loose it made herself known, had she not bound her powers The Abyss would have found her and stripped her of her soul."

"The Abyss"

"An ancient yet necessary evil. It is literally the empty souls of this earth. Its' actions mean that the living do not have to suffer with the evil that these empty souls tend to collect. The empty souls that collect evil are commonly called poltergeist. The Abyss collects them and keeps them for all time."

"Why would this Abyss be after Kagome's powers, she is not empty."

"No, she is the key. The key for The Abyss to become an actual entity."

"And rule the world with all the evil that the empty souls has collected."

"Precisely. The Abyss is very close, and the only way for Kagome to get her powers under control is for her to make a choice."

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, he could almost sense the answer in the space between them., "What choice."

"With the council undecided she either has to bear child to anyone other than a full youkai, or wait another couple hundred years for her birth cycle to come again. The latter of these is dangerous, for everyone."

Sesshoumaru's heart fell, and for the first time in his life his emotions were plain to see. His face had fallen, he looked almost stricken. The woman he was ready to claim has his mate, lover, eternal shared soul, could not mate him. Had he been a lesser demon he would have wept his last breath. He knew that she would have birth cycles every several hundred years or so, and this knowledge should have comforted him. Unfortunately this was her first, and the most important. If she did not bear a child during this time, she _may_ never get the chance in the future. Sesshoumaru could not take that most blessed of things from her. No matter the fact that she held his very soul.

"Come Sesshoumaru, we must help Kagome as much as possible."

Miore began her graceful run to the East as Sesshoumaru did the same to the West. They would spend the early evening circling the area around the castle putting up alarms and traps designed to catch demons and demonic spirits.

Sesshoumaru spent the night on Kagome's balcony his eyes fixed on the moon, with his thoughts on the woman that slept fitfully inside. On the roof stood the High Priestess like a sentry tall and still against the black of the sky, the moon setting her profile in relief, her weapons shinning brightly in the still light.

'Never before have I had to give this much pain to someone I love. Those times for us may have been so very long ago...but...I will always love him like I did then. Will Sesshoumaru ever forgive me?', Miore quickly chased the thoughts from her head to focus on the tasks ahead, she had a lot to do before the rest of the council came together for the first time in nearly 1,000 years.

OOO&&&OOO

Kagome had slept terrible, one nightmare after another. She finally opened her eyes to the gray dusky morning. 'Great, another day in boot camp.', she frowned. Ugh! Slowly she swung her feet out of bed and rubbed her face with her hands. As she lifted her head in the direction of the bath she saw a very familiar face. "Kouga!"

"Hey Kags!"

She got up and ran over to hug her dear friend. "When did you get back into town? Is Ayame with you?"

"Slow down!", he chuckled as he released Kagome to look at her from arms length. "Ayame is working some legal wonders for us North of here, she will be at the castle in a few days. I got back late last night with the girls, and the eldest boys are on a mission for now while the two youngest males of my brood are with their mother."

Kagome smiled, it would be fun having the seven wolf pups at the castle. Two boys were the eldest followed by the three girls. Kouga was most definitely not happy with the thought of being out numbered by woman, which is how the two youngest boys came to be. "Did your trip prove to be worth your while?"

"Somewhat.", Kouga stopped briefly and set his face into a look of concern. "Kagome, High Priestess Miore has asked that you have bodyguards. Sesshoumaru suggested the girls, they can be discrete and blend in anywhere."

Kagome frowned deeply, "Why bodyguards? And don't get me wrong, I would love to have the girls watch me, but....why?"

"You would need to ask the High Priestess. All I know is that Sesshoumaru will be unable to guard you all the time."

"That's ridiculous, we do everything together."

"Kagome", he could see where this was going. The set of determination on her face was all he needed. "Miore is tied to this family, it was her best friend after all that started the Inu clan. Sesshoumaru is the only one that can help her in the preparations for the gathering of the immortal council."

"The immortal council is coming? I thought they never met, it's like taboo or something."

"You need them Kagome. Trust me, listen to Miore. She can be a little blunt, but she has come to help you. Just PLEASE, please Kagome, let her teach you. No matter how much it may hurt emotionally or physically, let all the knowledge she has come to you."

How could she say no to Kouga? She trusted him with her very life, and he would never lead her astray. "I promise Kouga.", she said in a small sweet voice the likes of which he had not heard since the days when she traveled through the well. It sent shivers down his spine.

Yet he shook the feeling off, smiled, and kissed her on the temple before leaving her room.

Kagome stood in her bedroom staring at the door. She was very glad at that moment to have the 'family' that she did surrounding her. Furoku finally came from the baths and guided the tired looking Kagome to the warmth of a hot tub. Finally revived from her stupor Kagome put on her best attitude and stepped out into the bright rays of a new day.

OOO&&&OOO

Kagome had a light breakfast and hurried to the dojo for her lessons with Miore. The practice was centered not on fighting, but on mental control. And Kagome hated every minute of it. Miore worked her powers into control, forcing them into 'gates' and 'locks' that only Kagome could control. By the end of the session Kagome was on the brink of exhaustion.

Barely able to stand, Kagome forced her legs to follow the High Priestess out of the dojo and into the early afternoon breeze. They made their way slowly to the back patio were Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were waiting. They were lounging comfortably in the couches that lined one side of the patio until they saw Kagome. Sesshoumaru jumped up immediately from his seat to assist her to the space he had just vacated. Inuyasha had straitened his posture and wore a very concerned look on his face.

"Hey Kags, you alright?"

Kagome gave an unladylike snort, "Yeah, do I really look that bad?!" She was beginning to become distressed.

"You just look tired.", Sesshoumaru supplied while gently seating himself next to her. He never let go of her hand and had begun slow soothing circles across the top of it.

"Young Miko.", Miore stated flatly. "We have had need for extreme hast. I have given you a weeks worth of lessons in a mere few hours. These barriers may only hold another week, at best."

The brothers shared a look between them, as Sesshoumaru spoke, "I did not think that we were in need of such haste."

"Ah, that all changed with the report I received from Kouga. His oldest pups report more and more troubled souls being left around to collect evil in the regions they are stationed in. The Abyss is trying to gather as much power as it can before making itself whole."

"The Abyss?", Kagome was confused.

"My dear Miko, what I am about to tell you will leave you feeling very vulnerable. The only two beings on this whole earth that can know and help you are seated here."

Kagome looked between the brothers. The two demons she trusted the most in this whole entire universe. She was alone again. Isolated from her family, even with them so very near. Once again they would never be able to help her.

Her aura fell, and Miore noticed, "MIKO KAGOME!", Kagome's head snapped up, "Do not hang your soul in fear or regret. You have the power to change destiny child, DO NOT POUT!"

Kagome's body was shaking from the force of her words. Miore didn't stop to explain anymore, she simply began the most important story in Kagome's life.

"Including you there are six immortals. We were born this way, each of us possessing an energy, or element that guides us. We can also call on this unique energy to further our powers or strength. Sloane, Fire; Daire, wood; Guthrie, water; Ciara, metal; and I can call on the earth itself.

You are unique, you possess the great binding power of Love-compassion. The one element that encircles all of us. The only element that can firmly materialize the great evil within the Abyss.

When Midoriko was on the verge of dying she sent out of her very soul, the greatest power this earth has ever known. When Kikyo took the Shikon No Tama to the underworld the gods deemed it too powerful to stay. They entrusted an ancient line of wise monks with the very souls of the jewel. These men possessed all the qualities needed to harbor the jewel, however only a woman can manifest them into direct power. Only a woman, who can give life, can 'give life' to the dormant souls. Your father was part of this ancient line, and you Kagome were the first female born to that clan.

You naturally hold the ideals of the four souls; courage, friendship, love, and wisdom. Therefore, when you wished on the jewel, you simply called upon the powers that were already in you. They merged with the jewel, which is how you became immortal. Had I trained you from the time you were born, you would not have needed the jewel to defeat Naraku. You would have been able to call on the immense power within you to do so.

It is why you did not die when Mistress Centipede took the jewel from you. The jewel was never a part of you. You were merely its' protector, a vessel. Now that power that you wholly absorbed is threatening to kill you.

Because we live so long, us immortals can only bear children once every couple hundred years. These birthing cycles are a very strong manifestation of our powers. When we mate, we give part of ourselves to that child. We pass along our very energy, so to compensate our powers grow to an immense force. If we do not pass it on we must expel it, and this is very dangerous and hardly ever done.

Kagome you must mate. You should have done so months ago, and now it is almost too late. You are very strong, and equally as dangerous. To expel your powers instead of mating could mean death to millions of people, as well as yourself. If you should survive, you may never be able to bear children.

Your power is slowly killing you. And an ancient evil wants it to make itself whole. Now here is the part that will kill you inside.

To mate a full youkai is deadly. Such infinitely strong powers combining can either create a great being, or and evil monster of unimaginable power. We hold greater power than youkai, however, youkai hold the greater inner beast. A powerful beast, amplified by extreme power usually only creates an evil creature. Should this happen, it is an immortal humans job to kill it.", Kagome's hand had flown to her already pale face in shock. "The council is the only one that can approve a mating between and immortal and a youkai. If the evil child isn't killed it would be up to the council, and after that an immortal may lose their right to bear any more children, by whatever means necessary.

You need to mate, and pass on your excess of energies to your child. The council does not yet approve you to mate Sesshoumaru. And that is why Inuyasha is here."

_**OOO, I hate to be so evil as to leave you hanging like that. Fortunately there is another chapter! Please review!-J**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it's story or characters.

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter12: The widening path before me. **

"_WHAT_!", the Inu brothers shouted together.

"You can't be serious HP, I mean, Kagome's my best friend and I love her a lot but.."

"Why Inuyasha..._why won't the council approve_..._**why didn't you come to save her before now!!!"**_, Sesshoumaru's voice has become louder with each accusation. His cool golden eyes had begun to take on a harsher, darker shade with each word. The hairs on his neck rising along with his now enraged beast.

The two brothers were now standing practically nose to nose with the High Priestess. They had just witnessed Kagome's world being shattered. To make matters worse now the only immortal that could have prevented this was saying that Inuyasha was the one that should mate Kagome! It had all been too much for one morning.

Miore's eyes got a dangerous color of green before her voice whispered, "Sit, down." The energy of those two small words was enough for the brothers to have to take a step back. Inuyasha quickly and silently sat in a chair next to Kagome. Sesshoumaru lingered briefly before slowly taking his seat beside Kagome. His anger a shade dimmer.

"You young fools. Inuyasha you have been the protector of her unique soul from the first moment she freed you. You will never cease to be this to her. This is why I chose you to be here for this conversation. Kagome, you must choose. I can find anyone to preform the ritual with you, I would just prefer not to subject you to certain immortal customs that you would not understand."

"How long do I have to decide?", Kagome said rather weakly.

"You have until Saturday. Until then you will train with me in the morning, work your job at night, and continue on your normal activities. Do not separate yourself from those around you.", she turned and left to join her traveling companion that had showed up on the edge of the patio.

As they walked down the garden path and out of sight Kagome finally broke down to cry. Sesshoumaru gently wrapped himself around her and put her in his lap. Stroking her hair softly he made an almost imperceptible growl low in his chest to soothe her.

Exhausted Kagome finally fell asleep. Sesshoumaru stood and carried her to her rooms while Inuyasha silently followed. Most of the clan was home now, and everyone stopped at the looks on the brothers faces. The castle that had been busy and full of energy now was silent. Kagome was the light in this castle, and if she was not well-no one was.

OOO&&&OOO

"I just don't understand my Lord, why would Miore wait so long?", Kouga said more than a little upset.

"I do not know."

"Ya know immortals aren't exactly trained by anyone.", Inuyasha supplied.

"Perhaps.", Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to talk.

"I think the best thing for us to do is just be her friends like we have always been.", Kouga said, "If we focus on this too much she will shut down. Her hormones and power are just too strong right now."

Inuyasha smiled a little, "Two for one."

Kouga looked perplexed, "What?"

"I'll invite Eri over to the club on Monday. That way she can spend some time with Kagome, and I'll also get to see Eri.", Inuyasha said as he winked.

"I really don't think I will ever be able to get used to Inuyasha having a very clearheaded idea.", Sesshoumaru drawled.

"Whatever bro, I'm smarter than I look ya know."

"Clearly."

OOO&&&OOO

Kagome shot out of bed. She was sweating slightly and her heart rate refused to calm down. She put a hand to her chest as if to stop her aching heart. Slowly she began breathing at a normal pace. 'Oh, what a dream. I really don't like sleeping without Sesshoumaru.'

Furoku came into her room silently and walked over to her bedside. "How do you feel Kagome?" She handed her a cup of tea.

"My body hurts, but other than that I feel much better."

"Your body will hurt during your heat."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "It hurts for you too?"

"You have the same primal instincts as we do during this time. It becomes a sensory overload and your body just hurts from it."

"Mmn."

"Now, the High Priestess has informed me that you will be needing something slightly warmer this morning."

"Really? I wonder what we're doing?"

"Probably flying lessons. She likes the feel of summer morning when she's aloft."

Kagome grinned, "Is there nothing that you don't know about anyone?"

"I try to be observant.", Furoku smiled.

"I never thought I could do the kind of things that Sesshoumaru does. This might actually be fun!"

With a renewed strength and a slight bounce in her step Kagome readied herself and quickly made her way to breakfast. She was determined not to let her upcoming decision get her down. After all, she had not lived over 500 years just to see all her plans go up in smoke now.

Upon arriving three very lovely wolf females jumped Kagome. "Hana, Kagami, Inari! Oh it does my heart good to see you girls!"

"Hey Aunt Kagome!", they said in unison.

Kagome giggled as the light returned to her face. Sesshoumaru nodded to himself in the corner, Kouga had been right. It was not going to help her to dwell on her problems.

"So, you guys are going to watch over me this week."

Hana answered first, "You bet! Which means we get to go work with you at the club..."

"Follow you to the mall...", Inari said.

"....and we will have to constantly be at your side during training.", Kagami finished.

"Oh no!", Kagome feigned distress. "How will I survive shopping and working with my favorite nieces!"

The girls giggled happily and hugged each other once more before sitting down and eating their breakfast of fresh fruits and homemade breads. They talked like they would never see each other again. The rest of the 'family' gathered began to relax at this most basic of occurrences and soon the dining hall was alive and full of the energy that Kagome naturally possessed.

Miore walked in unnoticed and smiled to herself, 'her very aura lights this castle, what a special child.'

Kagome noticed Miore first and stood, "Good Morning High Priestess."

Everyone else in room follow suit and bowed, "Good Morning High Priestess Miore."

"Sit.", even after all these years Miore noticed how Inuyasha still flinched a little at that word. "This is Eveline, she is a mortal priestess in training. She will be learning with you today Miko. Come." Kagome got up and walked towards the High Priestess. "You as well wolves." Miore said over her shoulder.

"Cool!", Inari yelled. Her father gave her a small growl and she settled down, smiling sheepishly at him. He only shook his head as the group of woman left the hall.

Sesshoumaru eyes started to dance a little and Kouga noticed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just think Miore might actually have her hands full for once.", he said smugly while taking another slow deliberate sip of his tea. Inuyasha and Kouga laughed out loud while the rest of the room stood completely unaware of the inside joke.

Outside the group began walking toward the back of the courtyard, past the midnight garden and right up to the barrier wall. "Today we learn how to 'fly'. Everyone has their own variations on this most basic of powers. The wolf pups run so fast that they glide across the surface of the earth, they don't go high, they don't need to."

"How do we know what to do?", Kagome quired.

Eveline answered, "First my Lady, you have to jump." Her voice was sweet yet strong. Confident was the best word to describe her.

Kagome watched as the wolves cleared the tremendous wall in one leap. Then Eveline bounced off of a nearby tree and took two bounds off of the wall to reach the top and stood on the top of the wall. She looked down at Kagome, "Use your strengths Milady." Eveline then deftly jumped off the wall to the ground below. Kagome was very impressed.

"High Priestess, if I can't call on my powers to strengthen my jump, how can I get over?"

"The young Lord taught you well, use it.", with that she cleared the wall easily.

'Right.' Kagome ran through all of her training with Sesshoumaru before coming up with the best solution. She took a deep breadth, 'What the hell, the worst that can happen is I miss.', she thought. Kagome turned left and began her samurai run along the wall, as she gained speed she keeled off more to the left to circle around and run back at the section of the wall that everyone else had previously scaled. She came with in view as her strides got longer and her leaps stronger. Kagome leapt onto the wall and started running up it clearing the top and doing a twisting somersault over the edge and landing with more grace than usual on the grass below.

"Wow Kagome that was cool!", the wolf cubs answered in unison.

Miore nodded her approval and Eveline was impressed, "Without my priestess powers I would never be able to clear that wall. How did you do that?"

"I have been training with Lord Sesshoumaru since I became immortal. We did a lot of work without any priestess or demonic powers, I just never used them before. It was really exhilarating."

"Miko, young priestess, follow us." Without even a single instruction or hint of knowledge Miore lifted her forearms slightly from her sides as she raised in the air. No cloud formed under her. Tho it seemed as if the wind itself was picking her up off of the ground, a very light misty green color mingled with the swirling wind at her feet. "Whatever you do stay low and head Northwest, once you reach the end of the current estate, stop." Then she leaned forward like Sesshoumaru and began her flight across the rugged terrain.

"See ya later Kagome!", Hana waved.

"Wait up Hana!", Kagami and Inari yelled as they followed their older sister off in a whirlwind of dust.

"Huh.", Eveline stated.

"What are we supposed to do Eveline?"

"I don't know, use what we have I guess."

"I can only run about half as fast as them."

"Run, huh....well Milady that is a fantastic idea. I can't jump along like I hear Master Inuyasha does, so I suppose running like the wolves is my best bet."

"Your just going to leave?!", Kagome was shocked to be left behind when it was her lessons that they were barging into.

"Yes, I may not go fast or far, but I will be able to clear my mind. Running has that great effect on you. Maybe the answer will come.", and just like Miore she was off gliding across the land without any effort at all.

"Son of a Bitch! What the hell am I suppose to do now!", Kagome scowled in the direction of the fleeting group. She could barely make out the green and strike of red low on the horizon that was Miore. "Shit.", and with that she began running as fast as she could.

'At least I should try and keep up.', she thought sourly. Kagome looked only ahead at the horizon of her destination, clearing her thoughts of nothing other than the task of running fast as the wind. Her mind was so focused that she swore she heard a small chime...'the gate'...'of course! Miore was able to separate a part of my natural powers, I can still use those without torching half of Japan!'

Kagome spoke the incantation and the 'gate' opened allowing her most basic of primal powers to flood her senses. As she leapt gracefully over a fallen log she was surprised to find that she didn't touch down for some time. 'Mmn. I wonder if ...' , she pushed off of the ground again bringing forth a ball of energy which she concentrated under her feet. It worked.

"Yes! Hahahaaa! Oh Sesshoumaru is going to be so proud." Kagome rode the waves of energy. It looked like a pale pink bubble just below her feet, barely visible and wispy in the wind.

Miore was the first to reach the destination. She watched as the three sisters came up shortly after, and Eveline a few lengths behind. Kagome was hot on their heels as she came into view. Miore smirked in spite of herself. 'Well done Miko.'

With a slightly ungraceful thud Kagome released her energy ball and landed smartly on her ass. "Oh Kagome, are you alright?", Kagami asked as she rushed to her side.

"Yeah, I just misjudged the landing." Kagome got up with the help of Kagami and walked up to Miore. "You knew we would figure it out."

"Your powers speak to you. If you clear you mind long enough your very being will teach you how to use your body."

"Is that why you never came for me?"

"Miko, immortals are not trained. We learn mainly from our elements. Listen to your element."

"Myself?"

"Your heart, your compassion. Now let us return in the same fashion, clear the wall as you go."

Before Kagome could ask more the sisters and Eveline were off in a blaze and Miore moving away only mere feet from the ground. Kagome repeated her actions and shoved off placing her energy with less effort than before under her. As she came abreast of Miore she closed her eyes and opened her heart finding that she could control her speed and balance if she only thought it. Kagome opened her eyes to find that she had indeed increased her speed and was side by side with Miore as they flew over the women below.

Despite all that was happening Kagome smiled triumphantly as she cleared the wall and landed perfectly in the courtyard. "That was so amazing! Why did I never hear my inner power before?"

"The power you absorbed was drowning out your natural powers. When you meditated, you never got the chance to hear them. It is rare for this to happen, and nearly impossible to detect."

Hana, Kagami, Inari, and Eveline came swiftly over the wall and landed in front of the pair. They looked like quite a motley crew. The wolves wearing loose pants with more traditional leather tops, and Eveline in her long training dress of dark blue that was laced up the sides with coordinating strips of leather. It was like the coming together of eras.

"Eveline, this completes your basic trainings. Gather your weapons, we go on the hunt."

"Yes High Priestess.", Eveline said as she sprinted off towards her rooms.

"Kagome your training is completed for today." Miore turned and walked towards the castle, her long knee length hair flowing behind her reminding Kagome of the days Sesshoumaru used to just walk off like that.

Inari felt the same, "Kinda looks like Lord Sesshoumaru when she abruptly walks away eh?"

"Inari, you know she can probably still hear you right?", Kagome said and she smiled at the red faced sister. "Don't worry, I think she has far more humor than Sesshoumaru. Come on, lets get ready for work tonight. I hope you guys can dance."

OOO&&&OOO

Sesshoumaru watched the girls from the window of the second story study. He disliked Miore teaching Kagome in the same manner she taught him. It was eerie and discomforting. It brought on memories that he would rather not think on.

He hadn't talked to Miore seriously about this whole situation. It was a subject that he feared to broach with her. He snorted, 'I should not fear a conversation, I do not fear a conversation.' Sesshoumaru took another look out the window as the High Priestess talked to Kagome. He had missed Miore's prescience. Whether or not he was willing to admit it.

"Hey dog breath!", Inuyasha yelled a mere foot from him.

Sesshoumaru growled and spun around, aiming a lazy claw at him. "What do you want."

"I've been standing here trying to get your attention for 5 minutes. What's got you so spaced?"

"Her.", Sesshoumaru stated venomously as he made a motion to the windows.

Inuyasha peered out to the courtyard in time to see Miore walk away from the group of women towards the castle. "Oh, kinda weird having her and Kagome in the same place huh?"

"Weird!? You think weird describes it?"

"I don't think there is a word that exists that can begin to describe what it's like to have those two in the same house. Not to mention the fact that Miore is training her. Oh, and add in the bit about Kagome having to get pregnant or explode, and I think your right. Weird does not do any justice."

Sesshoumaru glared at his half brother. How in the world could someone of his own blood manage to actually make a bad situation look worse to him in such a short time? "Why are you here?"

"You need to talk to Miore. You know that she should have been called a couple hundred years ago.", Inuyasha paused, " I realize that you don't care to talk about the reason you waited for Kagome, especially the emotional side of it. But Sesshoumaru, you have to talk to Miore about it or she may never forgive you. You know you can't stand to have her against you."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother from across the room and knew that he was for once, right. He hated emotions. They complicated things, they clouded things, and they created secrets.

OOO&&&OOO

Sesshoumaru was waiting in the foyer with Shippo. He could not drive Kagome to the club tonight due to preparations being made for the arrival of the immortal council. Shippo, being a bodyguard of the Western House, was commandeered for the job of chauffeur to the city.

"Anything special I need to know Lord Sesshoumaru?", Shippo inquired.

"No, just make sure Kagome has a good time."

Shippo nodded as he looked at the tall youkai. Sesshoumaru's normal blank features were only slightly marred by the little wrinkle of worry between his brows. If Shippo didn't know him as well as he did he would have never have even noticed it.

Kagome came down shortly with three giggly young girls in tow. The wolf sisters were all dressed in similar color skirts and matching tops looking much like the very young teenagers that they were. If one didn't know any better they might have thought they were looking at triplets. Kagome came down in her normal club wear and smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru as she neared the last stair.

"You are so adorable when you're worried.", Kagome joked to Sesshoumaru while running a slender finger over his brow bone.

"I am not adorable. Children and small animals are adorable. I am non of these."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Adorable applies to anyone as sexy as you."

Sesshoumaru let his eyebrow go up, "No amount of flattery on my ego will make me change my mind."

Kagome just laughed, a real laugh, the first one in days. She leaned into his ear and barely whispered, "I love you my handsome youkai." , and kissed his lips before looking in his eyes. She held his gaze for a few moments, then nodding at Shippo, turned and walked out of the castle with the girls.

Shippo bowed his leave of Sesshoumaru before shutting the castle door and getting in the drivers seat of Sesshoumaru's more expensive sedan. As Shippo began to ease the car away from the house Inuyasha came barreling out of the garage in his red sports car.

"Hey 'Yasha watch it!", Shippo yelled out the window.

"Sorry guys, I'm running late!"

Kagome rolled her window down to yell at Inuyasha, "How could you be late? We're all leaving at the same time, and will get there with more than enough time to spare."

Inuyasha gave one of his famous crooked smiles that told of mischief, "I'm going to pick up Eri first. See ya there!" And before anyone could say anything he sped off in front of them and was out of sight in a flash.

Shippo fumed mildly, "That dog breath, sneaky, son of a..", Shippo put the car in gear and headed out the drive, "..bitch, I can't believe he asked her out again! That courage-less, brainless hanyou, actually..called a girl before I did!"

The girls listened to Shippo's rantings quietly only to burst out laughing when he was finished. Hana spoke up first, "Well I guess the 'charming' Shippo actually has some competition."

"Say it isn't so Hana!", Inari said sarcastically.

"Quite young pups.", Shippo said with a grin on his face, "The fat lady hasn't sung just yet."

Everyone in the car shared a laugh and settled into talking and listening to the radio. Kagome let her mind wander just a little, 'I can't ask Inuyasha to 'mate' me. It's just weird, and if he's interested in Eri it would only make this awkward. Especially if they stayed together.'

Shippo saw the lines on Kagome's forehead crease even deeper and rested his hand on her before she could think any further. "It will all be right in the end momma." He said for her ears only while the sisters sang to a tune in the back seat.

"Thank you son.", Kagome smiled lovingly at her adopted son and knew that he was right. After all these years of worry and sorrow, in the end it was all right. It always would be, because Sesshoumaru had stayed by her. Just as he had always claimed he would.

She was resolved to ask Miore just what the immortals mating traditions were. Kagome put that on her list of 'need to know right the fuck now!'.

The rest of the ride was peaceful for her weary mind and they arrived at the club in short order. Todd was there to immediately open the doors for the girls.

"Good Evening Lady Kagome, Master Shippo.", Todd nodded, "Lord Sesshoumaru will not be joining us tonight?"

"No Todd, matters at the castle call his attention."

"Of course Milady.", he turned to the other door he opened as the wolf sisters bounced out of the car, "Young ladies." he bowed. A large smile on his face.

Kagome saw him stare at them, "Oh, you haven't seen them for awhile have you Todd? You do remember Hana, Kagami, and Inari."

"General Kouga's daughters? Well..yes..I apologize ladies, you have grown up since the last time we met. I don't mean to stare."

Hana giggled, "Oh, you can stare, really we like all the attention we can get when fathers not around!"

"Hana!", Kagome chided lightly. She could never really scold them when it came to the sisters and boys. Kouga remembered all too vividly his actions towards Kagome all those years ago and wasn't about to let any boy do the same to his little girls.

Todd straighted himself before grabbing the keys from Shippo and bowing politely, "Enjoy your evening ladies." Then he bounded off to put the car away.

"Isn't that the hanyou that came to the castle from America, like half dead?", Kagami inquired.

Kagome nodded, "yes."

"Oh, I thought that he might have become a soldier for Lord Sesshoumaru or something. He was hellbent on repaying him."

"Well you see, Todd picked up some naughty and very useful skills from the cartel. He happens to be the best get away driver on the planet and can hotwire and hijack **any** car you throw at him. If Sesshoumaru needed to get somewhere fast in a car from here, Todd's his hanyou."

"Hench the reason he is a valet.", Hana stated.

"You got it.", Shippo interjected, "Me and Inuyasha have used his skills more than once to catch outlaw demons for Sesshoumaru. And in case you were wondering...", Shippo leaned in close to the girls, "your father thinks he's an outstanding member of the Western Association."

The girls all blushed in unison and Kagome giggled as Shippo led her inside. The girls quickly followed arm in arm into the empty club. The DJ was setting up his music for the night and the wait staff was making final preparations for the VIP tables and reserved sections.

Shippo gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and went off to prepare his bar for the night. The girls fanned out over the club to stake out their positions and place some equipment needed to 'spy' on Kagome from anywhere in the building.

As her staff lined up in front of her for evening instructions and prep, Kagome put her confidence on her sleeve and smiled. 'Let's forge my future.' With that she began the night like she had done for years.

**I love reviews! And I sincerely love all of you who took the time to write a review or favorite the story. I would love to name you all, but I do prefer to simply answer back to your reviews. **

**I think many of you have had the same feelings about the last couple of chapters. Yes, this is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome piece, and yes they will be together. **

**Life however is never one single choice after another. It is made of many options, not all of these desirable. Many times the choices we make for our future may be in fact one of the least wanted. This single choice however, may prove in the end to be best stepping stone to the future that we desire. **

**Kagome is given only a few choices from the High Priestess. Will she use these choices to go forward? Or will she find in these choices her own future, and therefore _make_ the final stepping stone that will forever plunge her into the future that both she and Sesshoumaru so desire?**

**These are the questions that I hope to answer in this piece. I'm glad you like it and I hope you will keep on reading and enjoying.**

**Many thanks-J**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha but my plot.

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter13: The Chase**

Eri and Yuka waited outside Eri's parents flat. The early evening was perfect. The sky was just beginning to turn black and street lights slowly turned on in the darker allies. A cooling breeze had begun to blow across the hot pavement, sending shivers down the girls' arms. The only sound along the quite block was birds and the usual din of cars passing by. That was until Inuyasha came barreling down the street in his flashy red car.

"Hey ladies, were are you going all dressed up?"

Eri flashed a huge smile, "Inuyasha! Wow, I love the car!"

Inuyasha loved to impress, "Thanks. Though it's nothing as special as the two of you look tonight.", he said as he got out of the car and made his way over to the sidewalk.

The girls giggled a little. They knew Inuyasha had been a 'badass' when he was 'dating' Kagome, but they couldn't help but think that his comments were still very sweet.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I was going for stunning!", Yuka said, "I hope you don't mind if I catch a ride with you. I'm meeting Ronin at the club."

"Naw, hop in."

Inuyasha opened the passenger side doors for the girls before running around to get into the drivers seat. "All set?"

"Yeah, let's go!", the girls said in unison as Inuyasha put the car in gear and sped off. He couldn't wait for the conversation he would have with the fox. He simply loved winning the first hand.

000&&&000

At the club chairs were being set down from tables, the DJ was setting up on stage, the VIP section was getting set up with customer requests, and Kagome watched all this happen from her perch on the bar. She sat calmly with a clipboard in hand as wait staff and bouncers alike came to report on conditions of the club.

There was a ripped bench seat in one of the lounges. The VIP section in the back had missing light bulbs, and the bouncers found a broken pane in one of the upper windows. Kagome would fix all of these concerns before the doors opened without even a ripple in her schedule.

She lived to serve, a miko trait. One that fit this job to a 'T'. Oddly enough, in all the years she worked for herself or the brothers, she always felt at home among large groups of people. She had worked with whole villages for so many years that a huge club full of pumping music was a 'safe' place for her. Her work had become the only sure thing in her long life, especially now.

"Momma!", Shippo said behind her as he leaned on the bar.

"Yes Shippo.", Kagome said as she slowly swiveled her head to look down at her son.

"We have some under lighting out on the far side of the bar, and for some reason I'm short an ice scoop."

"I'll have maintenance fix the lighting right away. As for your ice scoop I think we may have to start using tethers to those things.", she flipped through her clipboard, "It's the fourth one missing this month."

"I think some of the younger customers are stealing them as 'souvenirs' when we're busy."

Kagome smiled a little and looked Shippo in the eye., "Well perhaps if the two of you weren't flirting with every girl in the club you would notice the scoops being taken." She winked at him.

Shippo rolled his eyes and went off to finish preparing for the night. Before Shippo could get too far away, Inuyasha came grandly in the door with Kagome's two friends on each arm.

"Oi, Shippo! How about getting these fine young ladies a drink?", Inuyasha yelled halfway across the bar.

"Why don't you get them one yourself, dog breath!", Shippo yelled with a half-hearted smile on his face.

Eri giggled a little as she spoke, "Oh, don't go through any trouble for us we'll just wait for Ayumi to get here."

Shippo turned around and leaned on the bar, "Oh, so your other friend is coming too?"

"Yeah", Yuka said, "I hope you don't mind but the three of us are nearly inseparable. Oh, sorry Kags."

She looked down a little ashamed of having to admit that their other best friend really hadn't been around enough to become part of the 'fearsome three-some'. "It's ok Yuka.", Kagome smiled, "I just wasn't around enough these last few years."

"Well we for one are glad that you are finally well!", Eri chimed.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Uh, yeah. I think finally being out of school has really let me focus on me."

Shippo and Inuyasha could barely contain their giggles at Kagome's friends incorrect assumptions. Kagome just gave the boys a quick 'I am mother, don't cross me' glare. And the two settled down.

"Come on", Kagome said to the girls, "you guys can help me with the rest of the rounds before the club opens. OH! And I can introduce you to three young girls that are like nieces to me!"

"K!", the two said together.

"Later Inuyasha.", Eri winked. Then the girls were off beside Kagome as she went up the stairs to the office loft to call the maintenance man, and find the wolf sisters.

Inuyasha waggled his eye brows, "oh yeah this is going to be the best century yet."

"Just watch out there puppy, we all know that when it comes to women you are not the smoothest inu ever.", Shippo retorted.

"Feh, we'll see. I don't plan on losing, the bet or the girl."

"Well while you are in your little fantasy why don't you see if we can order some tethers for our ice scoops. Kagome seems to think that we flirt too much to notice patrons steeling them. If she finds out that's really true we'll be in the dojo every morning for the next month."

"Mn. I'll go call the supplier now!"

OOO&&&OOO

Sesshoumaru walked down the length of the hall in slow measured steps. He had no want to talk to her, had no need to see her in any hurry, and he most certainly didn't want to be alone in a room with her. Yet here he was going to her rooms in anticipation of the fact that she would send away her priestess in training while they talked.

Life in his own house was more complicated with her around, especially with Kagome living here now. Sesshoumaru could remember growing up with Miore around. How she would teach him hard lessons in the dojo from early in the morning until lunch, then his father would give him lessons in controlling his youkai while she watched with a critical eye. Nights as a child was what he lived for.

Miore would become the one person he always had wanted to be around. She would tell him great ancient stories, perform a little 'magic' for his child eyes, and would always let him polish her prized swords. The dynamic between them in his youth had been one of pain and absolute joy.

That all changed after his demonic change. Sesshoumaru had begun to look at the High Priestess differently. He realized that the change had brought on emotions that would always be hard to hide from her, and to make matters worse the woman was incredibly adept at reading his thoughts just from the emotions that would flit across his face. It was why he no longer held much emotion in his features. They were 'as close as thieves', as the saying goes. Right up until the day that she had left.

He had known that she wouldn't be around forever, she never had been. However, Miore hadn't left the Western Lands after only a few years her very last visit. She had stayed for so much longer that he had thought for sure that she would finally stay. Let this be the place that she found rest and peace, and love.

Sesshoumaru frowned. No one had made him _feel_, actually _feel_ such great emotions since her. That was until Kagome came into his life. It was why he had waited, why he never rushed anything with Kagome. He was afraid of Love. Afraid that once he gave all of his love, all of his heart, she would have to leave. He had lost his heart once to a woman, he refused to be cut down like that again. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome would never be the kind of woman to intentionally hurt him, but the world has a way of interfering in plans. He had hoped that once they had reached the time that she had come from that any obstacle that could have torn Kagome away from him would be abolished. How the hell had he managed to be so wrong?

Miore's door now loomed before him. It was his favorite guest room, mainly because it was Rin's. It held a beautifully carved hardwood door that was a deep dark color. It was wide and tall with an arched doorway. Carved into its' face was a Plum tree in full bloom, it seemed to rise from the floor and get lost in the door frame. He gave a ghost of a smirk at the thought of how Rin used to sit and stare at it on the worst of winter days. Then she would crawl into his lap at night and tell him a story she had dreamt up while looking at this very door.

It abruptly opened. "You may enter Lord Sesshoumaru.", Eveline bowed as she swept a hand to the interior.

Sesshoumaru didn't hide his sneer, 'how dare Miore ruin every good moment I have in this life.'

Eveline could sense his hatred for her intrusion on his thoughts, but the High Priestess had said that she was to open the door 'immediately'. So against her better judgment she had. Eveline wasn't going to hang around however to see if her Lady needed anything more, she took his look as an order to leave and did so swiftly.

After the young priestess closed the door Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the woman standing across from him against the large open windows. She was clothed simply when she took off her outer dress and weapons. The High Priestess looked harmless in her kelly green cotton dress. He knew she was _far_ from harmless. "What troubles you young inu."

"You."

She quirked a brow at him as she moved closer, her almost floor length hair flowing behind her on an imaginary breeze. "Why have I troubled you."

"You are here, along with all the trouble you bring."

"Trouble?", she quired as she ran a hand across his back while she circled him slowly. Finally stopping right in front of him and dropping her hand to her side. "Or perhaps they are feelings?"

He narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. Her dress was sleeveless showing off her well toned and lean muscled arms as well as the leather wrap she always wore on her left arm. It was the only adornment on her without her outer dress of leather and coarse weave.

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment at the leather wrap stamped with her heritage. He knew why she wore it. He grabbed her left wrist and held her forearm out to him. "Perhaps...perhaps there are too many things between us." He looked into her eyes before he dropped her arm.

Miore held his golden eyes with great intensity before letting her own gaze fall to her leather clad arm. "You don't want me around Kagome. That is one of the reasons you hesitated to tell me about her in the first place isn't it. Otherwise you would have sent word that you had chosen a mate, and would make her yours in due time."

"It is a small reason."

"Mn.... I can tell that you love her greatly. I will never be able to fully understand why you have kept her so far away from your heart youkai. All I do know is that you will need to let your heart come out to her fully, for if you don't, you will lose her. The council still has to approve your union, though that is not the hardest part. If the Abyss gets too close, Kagome will always choose the life of innocents. If you do not give her your heart Sesshoumaru, she will leave. She will chose the path that I chose from the moment I was given reign to do so and serve the people."

She rested her hands on his upper arms. "I know you do not want to lose her, and you waited all this time for her. You let her serve the people so that you would have time with her now, but she will always have an evil to fight. Kagome is stronger than any other immortal outside of myself. She will always have the will to serve the people. If you don't want to lose her now you **must** give her your heart, regardless of the consequences."

"You are setting me up again High Priestess and I will not be led on and broken by you again."

The High Priestess looked at him with slitted eyes. She had spoken to him more in the last few minutes than she had in the last few centuries and he still doubted her intentions. She was furious! Her hair whipped wildly around her as the very air was seemingly sucked to her person. Creating almost of vortex of wind that left Sesshoumaru breathless, and it was meant to.

"How DARE you.", she said in an all too calm voice full of power and menace. "How can you punish her heart with an unjust anger towards me. What evil have I ever bestowed on you that would lead you to keep away what she most desires from you?" The force of wind in the room making Sesshoumaru's hair whip up in the air and cover his golden eyes.

"I have kept my heart from her because you took it the night you left me!"

The once turbulent air stopped abruptly as the room became as still as stone. Miore's eyes were locked solid on the youkai in front of her as her face held one of slight confusion and a little regret.

"Sessh."

At the sound of his childhood nick-name that only she used, he turned cold faced towards the door and walked quickly out.

Miore was left in the room alone to bear the pain of the look on his face at his words towards her. 'How could I have missed that? Have I once again failed the mighty line of the Taisho's?' But before any more concerns could be raised the castle bell tolled the arrival of one of the council members.

"This is the life I chose for myself, the path I gladly walk. I have never been one to regret a decision, and I will show him that he should not have regretted that one." With a vow confirmed to herself she walked out of her rooms towards the lower garden to great the first arrival.

OOO&&&OOO

Kagome opened the door to Sesshoumaru's office loft and was blown away by his scent. 'Dammit I hate being in heat.' She composed herself the best she could as she walked over to his desk on the far end of the office. It was situated facing the entry doors with the wall of glass observation windows on the left and lounge chairs on the right.

"Have a seat while I call our maintenance guy before he leaves the hardware store."

"Wow Kags this is so cool!", Eri said as she looked out of the windows to the club below.

"Yeah!", Yuka chimed as she plopped down on one of the leather seats. "I can't believe you work in a place like this with that hot boyfriend of yours, I mean yaow!"

Kagome smiled, "It really is a dream sometimes how lucky a girl can be." She dialed the number and waited for the man to pick up. While the phone began ringing on the other end the wolf sisters came laughing through the door in a very loud fashion. "Hold on Ty", she said into the receiver, "Shhh..", she mildly scolded the girls before returning to her conversation. 'Boy they are just like their father!'

"Sorry Aunt Kagome", Hana apologized for herself and her sisters as they all gave a smart bow.

Kagome just waved her hand as a way of saying 'I accept.' and kept on talking.

It was then that the sisters noticed her other two friends and smiled in greeting while they waited ram rod still at attention. They may be young and playful, but even a 'Shh' like that from an elder, especially 'Lady Kagome' was still a serious warning in their culture to shut-up and wait. None of the girls wanted to be scolded by their father tonight for being disrespectful.

Eri and Yuka just looked at each other in confusion. Neither of them was quite sure why three late pre-teen girls were standing at almost military attention in really cute skirts and tops! It was a very weird site to behold such serious faces on those so young. Yuka however seemed to sense the mood of dedication and waved Eri down from her intent on introducing themselves. She had become very adept at timing. And now was not the time.

Kagome finished the club orders to Ty and hung up the phone as she began to walk around the huge desk to the wolf sisters. "Everything in order."

"Yes.", they said in unison.

"No trouble."

"No."

"Plan in order."

"Confirmed. And stations set."

"Perfect. Eri, Yuka this is Hana, Kagami, and Inari, the three sisters that are as close to me as nieces."

Yuka bowed but Eri had a slight confused look on her face, "did you train them to talk at the same time or what?"

The sisters burst out laughing despite themselves and answered in turn, "No" , "We just have had", "plenty of practice", "answering with one voice."

"Many think were triplets!", the answer came in unison.

The last statement sent all in the room into a small burst of laughter. The kind that Kagome had longed to hear and was happy to experience again. "Come on you guys let's go tell the DJ what we want to hear tonight."

"Yeah!"

Kagome led the group out into the club. "So Eri you like Inuyasha huh?"

Eri blushed, "Yeah I guess I forgot just how cute he was. I hope you don't mind Kags." Eri looked concerned.

Kagome waved it off. "He is my best friend in the whole world, no offense to you guys, but we have been through some tough times together while I was in school that you girls just would not have understood. I wouldn't let any girl near him if I didn't like it.", She smile at Eri as she grabbed her arm and linked elbows.

"I'm glad to hear I pass! I didn't know that you were in tough situations at home Kags."

Kagome looked far away for a moment before she answered as truthfully as she could. "I was never sick in school. I was a miko for my families shrine, and it entitled me to travel a lot and perform many duties to those who still believed. Inuyasha was the one sent to protect me on my journeys. And I am here to tell you that there are some very weird and dangerous people out there! If it wasn't for him I might have been dead several times!"

The two friends looked at her with a mix of aw and horror. Yuka found her voice first, "you mean to tell us that those few times we actually saw you in a bandage or two was most likely only very mild injuries that you had sustained while doing this?"

"Yes. Being a miko is not as accepted everywhere as it used to be. Some think we are there to only do them harm. It was why I never got the courage to tell you."

"Kagome...I'm sorry....we were such bad friends to always push you like we did.", Eri commented as she frowned.

"No,no..you were only being yourselves. In such a difficult time that was what I needed most from you.", Kagome gave a radiant smile and hugged the two girls close. "K?"

They smiled and returned the hug, "K."

"Hey DJ Blue! We need to see your selection!", Kagome yelled as the group made their way across the dance floor to the stage.

Inuyasha and Shippo looked on at the group of women from the main bar. "Do you think that maybe it really is time for us to start moving on?", Inuyasha asked as he leaned casually on his arm.

"I think our kids might just be right Yasha. Just seeing the sisters almost as old as I was when Rin and I mated is making me think that perhaps we were all just waiting."

"Yeah, waiting for Kagome. Just seeing her with her friends again, being the woman I first met really frees my heart."

"I think we love her too much..", Shippo said reflectively, "..all of us have looked after her well being just so she could get to today. I really wonder if we were even ready to move on ourselves if she didn't."

"You know fox, I hate to admit it, but your right."

"Ya gunna go after Eri, seriously?"

Inuyasha smirked, "It's a start. Besides, there is just something about Kagome's friends. Even though they may freak out about all of us, I think that they are a very loyal sort. Kami knows we need those of loyalty."

"Yeah...do you think Kagome would mind if we all dated her girlfriends.", Shippo said while looking at the bouncer Ronin who had just walked up to the bar.

"I hope not.", Ronin said in his deep voice, "I really like Yuka, I only hope she isn't afraid of me."

Inuyasha and Shippo nodded. They knew what he was referring to. Most humans were afraid of them once they found out that they were demons, thus resulting in a lost relationship. The true test always came when they were introduced to the reigning lord, who in this case happened to be Sesshoumaru.

Shippo turned to Ronin, "Did you plan on announcing her?". Referring to the meeting of said young lady with their Lord.

"Yes I had. If all had gone well between us as soon as next week. But with the council in town I'm not sure that would go over so well." Ronin being a Sargent for Sesshoumaru had known about the impending council visit since late last night. He would have to spend extra hours at the castle until they left, which didn't leave much time for his new found girlfriend.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Feh, don't worry 'bout it Ronin. You know Kags would love nothing more than a little happiness at this time. Council or not, announce her-if she's willing. It would make Kagome happy."

"If you say so Master Inuyasha."

The music began playing across the club, loud, thumping, and fast. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "**Hey Wench! No one's here yet!**" He could see her giggle as she let the music get turned down a little until the club filled up. Then she motioned for the front doors to open so the VIP and exclusive guests could enter first and settle in unaccosted by regular patrons.

Kagome motioned to the girls, "Come on, you can all help me settle in the VIP's while the staff finishes the fixes and setting up for the regular crowd."

"How cool is this!", Eri exclaimed.

"I know!", Inari squealed. "Kagome has never let us stay all night before."

Kagami nodded her head in agreement, "This will be such a great night!" The excited group agreed and arm in arm they marched up the stairs to the front doors to greet guests.

OOO&&&OOO

Miore reached the lower garden just as a perfect ball of flame touched the stone terrace and disappeared in a rush of fiery wind. "Sloane."

A very handsome dark haired man stood proudly before her where flame had once been. He was as tall as Sesshoumaru but with a little more heft to his build. Sloane wore a long trench like coat of dark burgundy that made his broad shoulders stand out and accented his square jaw line. His eyes were the same color as the rest of his outfit, dark brown-nearly black. Like Miore his pants and shirt were of a leather and coarse weave blend, his coat and weapon holsters all leather.

"Miore, it has been far too long."

"It has my 'brother'.", they approached each other clasping forearms and reaching their free arms around the other in a friendly hug, releasing each other enough to plant a kiss on the others cheek.

Sloane looked around the terrace and frowned. "Were is the little immortal?"

"At little Inu and young fox's club."

He raised both eyebrows and her and smiled, "Oh, so young Inuyasha and the rogue fox leader teamed up did they?"

"They have been a team since Kagome took them both under her care hundreds of years ago."

"Really! I am surprised a leader of a clan would have time to hang out with a second son."

Miore gave a short laugh, "Shippo hasn't decided to claim his clan fully. He was the last member, and with his children yet to mate he feels he doesn't have much of a clan yet to govern."

"Well, then perhaps we should go and see this club of theirs' that they seem to have so much time to attend to!", Sloane remarked light-heartedly. He was always one for mischief and fun, wearing freely his feelings.

"We could drop in so you can meet Kagome, but not dressed like that.", Miore stated matter of factly.

Sloane broke out laughing, it was a deep rich sound. "Always such a serious observer."

She smirked, "Furoku...please find High Druid Sloane a room."

Furoku appeared almost out of thin air, "Yes High Priestess, This way High Druid."

The two immortals nodded to each other as Sloane began following Furoku into the castle, paying attention more to her rear than the place before him. Miore gave a good smile, 'Kouga and him will get along fine.' Then she turned heel and made her way to change for their unexpected arrival at Minamoto.

_**I have been trying to write ahead but my twins turning one has been difficult on my free time. I will try to finish this in a timely fashion now that I have my new laptop.**_

_**Thanks for your dedicated reading-J**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha but this plot.

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter 14: Immortals**

Ayumi was racing down the street, her heart was pounding as loud as the music that could be heard coming from the club on her right. She rounded the corner of the building and looked over her shoulder never breaking speed. When she could no longer see the street she turned off of, she whipped her head around just in time to see that she was in a collision course with someone.

"AAAHHHHH!", the high pitched scream rang through the night right before she smashed ungracefully into a firm muscled chest. Her eyes held a look of sheer terror as she gazed into intelligent bright green eyes.

"Ayumi?"

"Shippo?", a flood of relief washed over her face before she started heaving in gasped breaths, "OH thank Kami!", she wailed, "I'm being followed!", she sobbed out holding on to his shirt for all it was worth.

Shippo instantly went on the defensive as he snapped his head up and took in a breath of air. He couldn't sense anyone near in pursuit, but he could smell an air of death. A poltergeist. They usually never _chased_ anyone, something was wrong.

The line to the club was forming outside, and an evil spirit about was not going to attract business. He gathered Ayumi's head to his chest, shielding her eyes. "It's ok, I've got you now.", he said as he soothed her hair down.

The poltergeist rounded the corner, it's red eyes proving that it was full of evil. Shippo took out a green leaf from his pocket, a smile on his face. He whispered, "Hide, hide, till the sun does rise.", and threw the leaf at the evil before him. The little leaf grew larger and larger encircling the poltergeist, wrapping itself around it like a cocoon. The evil spirit writhed and moaned in it's prison while the leaf began floating away in the breeze into the coming night.

Ayumi by now after hearing the wailing moans of the spirit was sobbing loudly into Shippo's shirt, clinging to him till her knuckles were white. He looked down at her and realized that she would not let go of him. His brow furrowed as he looked up at the disappearing leaf in the sky, then bent down and picked her up bridal style and walked to the club.

He signaled to Todd with a nod of his head. Todd quickly took in the situation and opened the door while talking into his wrist com, "Kagome to the loft. Code 5." He quickly made a way in the crowd as they slipped up the dark stairs. "Anything else Sir."

"Get Inuyasha to personally watch the girls, I need Kagome in here alone."

"Yes Sir."

Meanwhile Kagome stopped in mid sentence as Todd's voice came through the tiny ear bud. At the words Code 5 (Demon harm to human) she bolted off the bar stool and ran full speed up to the main floor bypassing the crowd by running on top of the railing and jumping to the first step of the stairs to the loft.

The girls looked confused at her sudden departure, and they noticed that the sisters that had been dancing around the floor were suddenly moving to the exits. Eri and Yuka gave each other concerned looks and got up to leave when Todd came up and smiled warmly at them. "Ladies, would you follow me.", he said and offered up his arms to them.

Yuka looked hesitant, "It's not that we don't trust you, but why is everyone so edgy all of a sudden. I mean Kagome got up and left and the sisters are guarding the exits like their lives depended on it."

Todd smiled, 'Damn she's observant. But of course, she is one that Kagome chose as a friend.' He put his hand on her shoulder, "don't worry, Kagome just takes everything that happens to any of her customers seriously. I'm sure someone was just accosted on the sidewalk by a drunken patron and she just wants to make sure they are alright."

Both Eri and Yuka weren't convinced and Todd knew it. Eri did give a small smile and nodded, "All right, so were are we going?"

"Inuyasha and Ronin are waiting at the bar."

The girls looked up to find that indeed Inuyasha and Ronin were both waiting at the end of the bar. Having heard the news from another bouncer, Ronin had gone to Inuyasha first just in time for Todd to come up and quickly apprise them of the situation and Shippo's order.

As the girls neared the two males Eri spoke first, "Hey Inuyasha, finally able to spend some time with us?"

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Well I think I have some time to spare for a beautiful lady."

"What about you Ronin? You've been talking to other bouncers all night.", Yuka blushed.

"I apologize Yuka," he said in his deep rich voice, "I was trying to get more time off this week to spend with you."

"Oh!", Yuka blushed furiously. "Um, did you get the time you were looking for?" She looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Yes I did. You you like to dance?"

"Yes. I would!"

"Me and Eri will make some drinks for everyone and meet you at a table.", Inuyasha said as he grabbed Eri's hand and began walking around the bar.

Ronin nodded and took Yuka to the dance floor while Todd turned to take his leave. Inuyasha motioned for Eri to go ahead of him, "Todd."

"Yes Master Inuyasha."

"Keep the engines warm."

"Yes milord." With those few small words Todd went off to start the car and keep it ready at the curb, all night if need be.

OOO&&&OOO

Kagome burst into the loft expecting to see a patron in some state of pain. She could handle the wounds with her miko powers and with a similar application of her miko energies make the incident seem like a bad dream.

She had not been prepared to see her friend Ayumi in the arms off Shippo sobbing for her life. "What the hell!", Kagome breathed.

"Poltergeist."

"What!"

"She was being chased. I was on my way to the supply store to get the tethers Inuyasha ordered when she ran into me. I used an expanding leaf to send the evil spirit off until sunrise tomorrow. I didn't want to create a scene for everyone to see by getting rid of it completely."

Kagome sighed, "You did very well."

"Momma I wasn't aware that they _followed_ people."

"They don't. I have an evil after me son. I think it's getting stronger, strong enough to make spirits do it's bidding. It's trying to call me out to it by getting those that I know."

"Momma she won't let go, I think she's in shock."

Kagome went to Shippo's side and stroked Ayumi's hair until she stopped sobbing, using some of her energy to calm her nerves so she could rest. "I don't know if I can lie to her Shippo."

"Maybe you should move your mother, brother and friends to the castle. I know that is not how you want their lives to be led. But if there is something out there after you through them, you know that security at their homes won't be enough."

"Shippo.", Kagome said sternly, "I can't." She paused and Shippo waited for her to collect her thoughts. "You know that a human coming into the castle must be announced. If I announce them into the castle then they have to become part of _**my**_ clan. The very one you are part of, and Inuyasha as well once Sesshoumaru and I can officially mate."

"Oh.", he really had hoped to get to know Ayumi more personally. If she was part of the clan through Kagome it would be like dating his sister. "What do we do Kagome."

"Perhaps now is the time to gather those around you that you have fought for."

The two swiveled their heads around at the sound of Miore's voice at the door. She stood just inside the door with Sloane right behind her.

"So Miore, this is the young immortal. She's cute!", Sloane smiled radiantly as he move past the High Priestess to introduce himself.

Kagome was confused. Walking up to her was a tall well built man with the darkest eyes she had ever seen wearing a rich burgundy colored fitted sleeveless shirt and black jeans. "My name is Sloane, I'm the druid of fire young lady. You must be Kagome."

Kagome got the deer in the headlights look before she stood up straight to bow. "My apologies High Druid Sloane, I didn't know you were here already."

He shook his head lightly and smiled, "No worries Miko, I'm am far more easy going that my 'sister' in arms." He commented while throwing a quick glance at Miore. "Now what have we here?"

"I am Shippo, head of Lord Sesshoumaru's bodyguards. This young woman in my arms is Ayumi, an old friend of Kagome's and a recent victim of a poltergeist."

Sloane nodded with a slight frown that made his likable face look all wrong. "Miore, I think we have a greater problem than feared. The Abyss had grown a mind, not just an agenda."

"Mn, it seems so. Shippo, take Ayumi to the castle. Let her rest, and tell her nothing when she wakes other than what is needed for calm."

"Of course High Priestess Miore.", he turned to Kagome, "Momma."

"It will be fine Son. I agree with the High Priestess, she will recover better at the castle."

Shippo gave a curt nod in replace of a bow and walked out the loft with Ayumi still in his arms.

Miore motioned for Kagome to sit so she walked over to the desk and perched herself on top of it. Leaving the chairs for the two elders of her field. Sloane began roaming to the wall of windows why Miore took a seat, moving aside her long fitted leather overcoat before she sat down.

Sloane spoke first, "seems to me that you are not fully happy with Miore's decision young immortal."

"She may not be happy, but she sees value in others opinions. I am sure that she will not take my instruction completely to heart.", Miore stated while sliding her eyes over to Kagome.

Kagome caught the slight look Miore gave her and bowed her head down slightly, "I am sorry High Priestess. I just do not think that having her, or any of my family or friends at the castle will be any help to them... or me."

Sloane's deep rich laugh could be heard as he turned from the windows to smile at Kagome, "You worry far too much young one. This is a serious time, but we immortals have never had the privilege you have had."

"What privilege is that?", Kagome inquired wide eyed.

"Growing up with Family."

Kagome looked shocked. She looked to Miore who had a calm expression on her face. "I don't.. I don't... understand High Druid Sloane."

"Immortals aren't raised by family. We don't spend a lifetime with them. Most of us raise our children to their age of maturity and then let them lead their lives. If they have powers we direct them to a master of our choosing. It is rare for an immortal to stay long enough to see their offspring's youth, even rarer for us to go back once we have left to see the one we mated."

"But why, and how does this relate to my family living at the castle?"

"We gain our strength from our elements, having never had anything else to live for but that which sustains us. That which we live to serve with. You young lady get your infinite strength from your love.. your love of family, friends, life, and others that comes straight from your heart. It is why they are very important to your survival."

Miore's even voice spoke next, "Kagome, I have never condoned outsiders in the homes of Demon lords. However, we may need to move them. If nothing else they can be moved to the summer houses on the outside of the property."

The summer houses were located on the edge of the estate right before the main entrance to the castle grounds. They were reserved for the visiting demon leaders and their families, or other dignitaries visiting that had need for a more private setting for their entourage. Kagome had almost completely forgotten about them, since they weren't used very often.

"I guess I can convince the girls to stay and take a little 'vacation'. My mom and brother will come out and take some time off. My grandfather on the other hand..."

Miore nodded, "He can stay were he is. I will erect a barrier that he can control, the Abyss sees an old soul like his as a waste of it's time."

Kagome got up and bowed, "Thank You high priestess."

She motioned for her to sit down. "Now, to tell you of our rituals." Kagome looked directly at Miore. "Immortals have children every few hundred years, we chose are mates, and how we will raise our young. For the most of us it is easier to find a mate, take him at the appropriate time and then leave to have the child on our own."

"For the males, once we have chosen the woman that will bear our child we usually come when the child is born to claim the youth if power is present.", Sloane interjected.

"Yes, since we live so long it is not good to let immortals get attached to us, or us to them. If the mate is hanyou many of us have even raised the child together, parting ways when the young reach their majority."

Kagome was a little confused, "Why do you need to part? I don't understand why there seems to be a need to always leave, to always be moving."

Sloane fielded the question, "We are elements, drawn to our life force. We live to serve the mortals of this world by keeping the forces that guide this world in check. It requires constant travel to keep everything in balance. However, it is why we have children as well."

Miore nodded, "Most of our children become miko's and monks, or a priestess like Eveline. They carry on our mission in their part of the world, keeping the peace while we are away. As necessary as we are, so are they to our own survival."

"So never leaving one place could lead to holes, were there is no vigilance on evil and imbalance.", Kagome concluded.

"You have it young immortal. Speaking of which...", Sloane raised his eyebrows while gazing on the crowd below, "...it is mating season after all, and it has been such a long time since I have enjoyed Japan. I think I will check out this club, ladies.", Sloane ducked his head and strode out of the loft.

"Kagome come sit by me.", Kagome moved to the large leather chair next to the High Priestess. "This is not a path that people chose, it is one that we are born into. All with the exception of you. It is why our decision for your mate is so difficult for us."

Miore looked away for a moment and continued, "Normally your first mating would happen on your year of majority at the rite of Beltane, which coincides with the Christian holiday of Easter. A male would compete against others for the right to be with you. The ritual for men is slightly different, but the idea is the same. It is all for the rite of mating with strength, strength that one hopes will give birth to a soul that may save the clan it is born to. Mortal Priestesses in my homelands take part in this kind of ritual as well."

"That is why you suggested Inuyasha to be my mate for this season. You were right, I would not be able to let just anyone mate me. So, what can I do now that I'm on the brink."

"Well summer solstice is usually tradition for those girls that were not ready at Beltane. But I still need you to choose, I don't think you would be happy with the rite. Youkai females also have a rite like ours at about the same time. Like Kagami, she is going to reach her majority at the solstice this year."

"I thought she already had her demonic change."

"You have only seen the males demonic change, which is drastic. Female demons do change at the same time as males, though not as harshly. When they reach a majority for mating they have another change that brings about their beast, allowing them to provide the extra inner youkai needed to pass on to their young. It happens a year after their demonic change. Demon female's first mating season is... well...wild."

Kagome looked a little more than stunned, she had seen many of the Lord's and leaders daughters through the change during the winter solstice but she had never heard of the mating rites. Of course it sounded like something that was personal, and would have a great deal of meaning for the female demon.

"Hold on.", Kagome said, "I have never known of a female demon that gave birth to a child other than with their mate."

"Ah! And that is what defines the difference between immortal and youkai first mating rituals. Hanyou's tend to not participate in the ritual since their inner youkai develops at a different pace. A full blooded youkai's inner demon strength is vital to them and their clan's survival. If the female does not have the ability to reign in her inner youkai during the rite she will become pregnant. Not exactly an embarrassment, but the child is not considered her first. It can't inherit anything, and is treated like a member of the clan, not her son."

"So, since I was not a virgin when I became immortal I didn't have to worry about my first mating like others did. However, since I waited to mate Sesshoumaru I have instead caused my inner power , which would have been a little more manageable, to act like I had never had a 'sexual' rite."

"Precisely. I truly am sorry Kagome. Mating for an immortal is a wonderful time. For us, we enjoy the ability to find that person that we believe to have qualities we ourselves have. The chase, the time we act almost human, the great wonder that is involved with a new life. This experience has become a test for you of epic proportions. Once we feel the power in us building we have almost a year to fulfill the yearning. Yours is turning out to be what our first would have been had we not gone ahead with the rite."

Kagome put her head in her hands, and sighed. "ugh, what am I gonna do!"

"For tonight you should enjoy yourself, the council will be at the castle by morning. I have felt the rest of them getting nearer. Convince your friends to pack up tonight and stay for awhile. Call your family and have them put in the same wing as I. I will see to your grandfather tonight."

Kagome took a deep breath exhaling it slowly, "Why are you being so kind to my feelings?"

Miore stood, and turned her back to Kagome, "I was told I was good for stealing hearts instead of healing them." She abruptly left.

Kagome looked confused for a moment before she went over to the desk to call her family and advise the servants at the castle of the impending guests.

Miore moved deftly across the club to the bar were Inuyasha and Eri were finishing up their drink making. "Yo HP! Good to see you here. Need a drink?", Inuyasha brashly asked.

"No I need your keys for awhile."

"Sure! Oh hey this is Eri. Eri this is Miore."

Eri looked at the woman and hoped she wasn't an old girlfriend, because Eri thought she was beautiful. She looked a little older than them, but young enough to have definitely caught Inuyasha's eye. Dark Red hair done up in knots and stunning green eyes were set off by her dark green top and pants that were covered by her fitted long leather coat. "It's very nice to meet you, how long have you two known each other?"

Inuyasha and Miore exchanged a glance and Inuyasha laughed out loud, "Well she is an old friend of the family."

"I guess you could say that we grew up together.", Miore winked at Inuyasha and grabbing his keys made off to the door.

Inuyasha just kept on laughing as he motioned for Eri to follow him toward the tables. Eri wasn't sure what was so funny but decided that maybe it was best to let it alone for now. As she moved on from her perplexed thoughts she watched Inuyasha walking in front of her and smiled as she got a very nice view of his ass. 'Well, whatever I missed, his nice body is sure making up for it!'

OOO&&&OOO

Sesshoumaru was outright glaring at the sky. He could have burned a hole through it with the looks he was giving. The Taiyoukai was house sitting his own house! 'That damn woman left me here to greet HER council! I can't believe her audacity!' He could feel the other immortals drawing near, and had gone to inform the High Priestess that her presence would be needed shortly. Only to find Eveline alone polishing weapons. He had been furious! More so when Eveline had told him were she and Sloane had gone.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the end of the patio. He could feel something outside of the main grounds, he took to the air and traveled with great haste to the glen. A swirl of heavy greenery surrounded Sesshoumaru as he slowed by the creek. It got heavier with small stems and larger leaves seeming to grow together as it formed a beautiful tree, then a second of silence before the tree burst apart. In it's place a willowy woman stood in a flowing dark brown gown that looked vaguely Grecian.

"Lord Sesshoumaru.", Daire nodded her head gracefully.

"High Priestess Daire.", Sesshoumaru acknowledged her. He had only met her once, but she was not a face you could forget. Unlike Miore who's beauty looked dangerous, Daire was a fine featured willowy woman who moved with incredible grace and ease. High boned features and wide green eyes with a brown band of color around the edges stared back at Sesshoumaru. She moved a little closer as they both turned toward the creek, her short chestnut hair waving about her face in the evening breeze.

Upon nearing the creek they noticed a man gliding across it coming upstream. He wore a deep beautiful blue tunic and cloak with black pants. He had waist length blond hair and light blue eyes held in a round face. His expression was sterner than Sloan's yet not as critical as Miore's.

"Ah, High Priestess Daire, Lord Sesshoumaru. How wonderful to have you greet me.", Guthrie said in his smooth light toned voice.

"High Druid Guthrie.", Daire replied in her soft sweet voice. "I believe I won our bet."

"High Druid Guthrie", Sesshoumaru bowed, "I did not know anyone ever bet against someone as sly as High Priestess Daire."

"Ha! You are right young Sesshoumaru, no one in their right mind would bet against her. I however, though not crazy, enjoy giving the High Priestess a run for her money.", Guthrie replied quite frankly.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, "May I ask elder immortals what the prize is?"

Daire smiled mischievously, "Well, Taiyoukai the winner gets to pick the losers next mate."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "Really?"

Guthrie stepped onto land and started walking with the others to the castle, "I think I really won in the end Lord Sesshoumaru for I can be quite lazy when choosing a mate. The High Priestess Miore has told me before that though I choose strong women I simply don't put enough time into it."

"I am sure that with all the immortal females here they will find you a very lively woman.", Sesshoumaru stated letting an eyebrow raise slightly.

"Speaking of the High Priestess where is she?", Daire asked.

"Mn.", Sesshoumaru scoffed, "The High Priestess and High Druid Sloane have gone to my brother and Shippo's club."

"Ohhhh! Little Inuyasha owns a club! How sweet is that. We must go see it before we leave here."

"The night is young Daire, why don't we go tonight?", Guthrie suggested as they neared the outer wall and cleared it coming into the outer rose gardens.

Sesshoumaru decided that for tonight he would hate all the immortals equally for letting him stay home by himself to wait for them. "You will come Sesshoumaru", Daire stated with a smile, "I know that Miore had you wait for us, but High Priestess Ciara will be along at her own pace. And knowing her she will arrive were ever Miore is."

"As you wish High Priestess Daire.", Sesshoumaru stated emotionless, though inside he was grateful to escape to Kagome's side.

As they entered the castle they were greeted by Eveline wearing her long blue dress and cloak. She bowed to the assembled elders, "Good Evening High Priestess Daire, Lord Sesshoumaru, and High Druid Guthrie."

"High Druid Guthrie?!", Guthrie frowned, "Why did I ever let you train with Miore? Will you never call me Father?"

Sesshoumaru almost missed his step. He took another look at Eveline, though her coloring was different, darker hair and rich blue eyes, it was her face that matched his. More feminine, but you could tell that she was his daughter. Then a thought struck him, 'If it is time for Guthrie to mate again how could this young woman be his daughter? She must be much older than her early 20's.'

Eveline smiled and moved toward Guthrie, "Sorry father, but you are aware that you are a high ranking immortal?"

"Be that as it may I have never had the pleasure of having a heir that could live as long as a hanyou. I am always one for serious tradition, however I also believe that those that can spend a few lifetimes together deserve a chance for some familiarity."

Eveline was a mere step in front of Guthrie, "Of course High Druid.", She bowed low before jumping in his arms for a hug. They embraced like a father and daughter would after a long absence. Then Guthrie held her at arms length to look in her eyes.

"Well young one we are going to see this club of young master Inuyasha's and fox leader Shippo's. Have you been yet?"

"No father, this is the final push for my life training with the High Priestess. I have been pleasantly busy."

"Well not tonight. Tonight you will hang out with your old man and help the High Priestesses choose me a mate."

"Truly!"

"Truly daughter."

"I would be honored. Come let us get you a room and some change of clothes."

Before the two could get any farther than the main hallway Shippo came in through the front doors in a flurry, slamming the front door shut with his foot. Sesshoumaru was going to address him on the finer points of proper etiquette when entering the castle when he saw what, or more correctly who, was in his arms. Sesshoumaru's gaze got cold and dangerous as he spoke.

"What are you doing youkai!?", he shouted in a whisper.

"Poltergeist.", was all Shippo uttered as he stepped past the immortals with a small head bow and proceeded to the main stairwell. His voice was firm and his back was ridged as he moved swiftly up the stairs and down the corridor. Shippo was always one to follow protocol, however with this human woman in his arms in the castle of the most dangerous Taiyoukai, who happened to have the immortal council gathering in his presence.... well Shippo thought that perhaps haste was called for.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his perfect golden eyes and spoke to the council even while his eyes were set on the retreating form of Shippo. "I will be with you shortly." Then he left abruptly.

"I will see if anything is needed, and on the way we will get each of you a room.", Eveline stated, and motioned for the immortal council members to follow. Each of them had a concerned look. Though Daire and Guthrie knew of the evil following Kagome and already had a good assumption as to what was going on.

A human in the castle was disturbing and would have raised questions from the High Priestess and High Druid had Miore not been within the vicinity. The both of them could always tell when an order was being carried out for the leader of the immortals, so neither one questioned Sesshoumaru or Eveline on the strange circumstances.

After Eveline made sure of the immortals comfort and needs she quickly made her way to the 'sun wing' of the castle. It was farthest from the guest and master suites, and earned it's name for being the only small set of rooms that could fully catch the morning sun in the right season. The rooms were a half size smaller than the other guest rooms, and they all shared a common bathroom. The very first house ever built by a Taisho was on this very site. It was the only reason, despite it's awkward positioning, why the wing was even still around.

Sesshoumaru entered the room as Shippo was laying Ayumi on the traditional futon. "Poltergeist"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. It was chasing her. High Priestess Miore had me bring her here."

"She is in shock.", Sesshoumaru stated mostly to himself.

"Yes. I am unsure how she will wake.", Shippo had seen a lot in all the years beside Sesshoumaru, but a human in shock such as this was something that he was unsure of.

Eveline entered on Shippo's last statement, "She is just exhausted from all the adrenaline exertion. I am sure she will wake in good health, although she will be quite scared."

"What is Miore doing about this?", Sesshoumaru directed to Shippo.

"I'm not sure. I assumed it was being taken care of."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I'm sure.", he said dryly. "Eveline you **will** go with us tonight. You may of course attend to the girl first, but do not keep us waiting." Then he turned and left the room without another word.

Eveline didn't even have time to get a 'yes milord' out before Sesshoumaru exited. "Do you know this young woman Shippo?"

"Yes, she is Kagome's good friend. Well, and I have a fondness for her.", he blushed lightly.

"Oh.", Eveline smiled warmly. She checked the girl over and took off her shoes covering her with a blanket.

"Hey pops! What's up with the ancient.....digs...", Shippo's oldest son Kazuo came around the corner into the room. "Oh sorry."

"It's alright son, did you find some clothes of your grandmothers'?" Shippo had came across his son on the way and had sent him with all due speed on this particular errand.

"Yes father, I found were she keeps her extra kimonos and mortal sleepwear that she sometimes gives to those we help. But since I was unsure of the breed of demon or hanyou I didn't grab anything yet."

"She is a mortal human.", Eveline stated sweetly.

Kazuo's Eyes got slightly rounder, "Yes Priestess Eveline. What should I get her then?"

"Pick out a few kimonos and some street wear and I will be there shortly to help you with the final decision."

Kazuo smiled, "K Priestess Eveline, Father."

Once Shippo's son had left Shippo turned and smiled at Eveline. "So you like my eldest huh?", pure mirth in his catching green eyes.

Eveline blushed full on, "well yes I do. I was just uncertain if it was...well correct for me to..."

Shippo laughed, his eyes sparkling, "It is more than alright Eveline. You know he has been talking about you lately too. My dear son is far too old a hanyou to have not found at least one woman to mate with. I am afraid that he has been trying to make sure his old man was happy and has forgotten about himself. Go along and quickly help him, and while you are at it ask him to the council gathering."

"Thank You Shippo.", She said quietly, trying to keep her excitement inside. She left the room with as much dignity as she could considering that all she wanted to do was run to the master suites, pick out clothes for Ayumi, ask Kazuo to the gathering, and go with her father to the club. Tonight was going to be one of the most fantastic for her she decided. Well outside of the day she was named apprentice to Miore of course, but still amazing!

OOO&&&OOO

As the darkness crept further into the night the chess pieces were being set. This was not a game played on a board, but the one that is made of life itself. The chess pieces living souls.

At a club in Tokyo friends were gathered, and memories being made. In the loft of the club a young woman looked down on those that made her the woman that she is. In the foyer of a huge castle stood the master of it, along with honored guests. And in a small room set back in time, sat a leader youkai with a woman whose scent reminded him vaguely of his long since dead mate.

Their placement of this night was one of fate, and no matter were they moved on the board the outcome had set them to all come together for one cause. The same cause that had brought them together before. The Shikon Miko.

_**I hope I have yet to disappoint. A thank you to those you gave words of encouragement. The next chapter should be along shortly! **_

_**Thanks-J **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Changing Winds**

**Chapter 15: Pairing**

Miore still wasn't sure how Sesshoumaru managed to stay around his brother's loud and crowded club. It was hard for her to stand the press of bodies, she was certain he had an even greater time keeping control. Luckily for her Inuyasha was at least a hanyou of honor and would not have the two immortals at the club be subject to the press of bodies. He had quickly procured a private seating area the moment he realized High Druid Sloane was also present.

That is were she found herself now, seated very comfortably against some pillows with a very smooth drink in hand. Her conversation to Kagome's grandfather had been interesting, and after a few attempts by the old man to 'purify' her the old monk had finally given up and listened to her. Even though his powers were incredibly simple and now barely there, Miore was still able to teach him how to let the barrier she placed up and down.

Sloane was to her right talking with a pretty young girl and Inuyasha, Ronin, and the girls were to her left talking about the incredible DJ.

"Yeah, Kagome can sure pick 'em.", Inuyasha said.

Eri agreed, "I didn't know she had it in her, but wow! This guy is amazing!"

The conversation was not the most interesting for Miore, but then again she felt a little old amongst this group. She smiled inwardly for she knew that would change shortly. She could sense the other immortals nearing and had figured that the spry Daire had wanted to come out and play. Miore also felt Ciara. A woman as hard to read as herself, and her best friend to boot. Ciara was the immortal of metal, once considered a mysterious art, she could still take your breath away with the things she could create. Miore and her were both fiercely protective of their element, and had found common ground with each other. The two immortals had been present for the births of almost all of each others children. No one else could seem to calm them and help through the births like they could for each other.

Kagome began to feel the power of Sesshoumaru's aura and a sense of calm came around her. 'Thank Kami, he's come.', she thought as she sighed and headed for the door of the loft. With a mind much clearer in the presence of her love she was brought to a complete stop midway down the stairs.

'Their are others...', Kagome thought a little distracted. 'Where have I felt aura's like that.. oh my GOD! The other immortals are here!' Kagome quickly made her way down the remaining stairs and towards the doors, she exited the club and arrived at the curb just as Sesshoumaru pulled up. She bowed low as Guthrie and Daire got out of the car. "Good Evening High Priestess, High Druid, welcome to Minamoto."

Guthrie smiled at the miko before him, "Young lady you are something."

"Yes, she is. I see why you have chosen her young Lord.", Daire replied.

Kagome blushed, "you are much too kind."

"Nonsense.", Guthrie waved, "Now come Eveline, and let us all go in."

Kagome watched as Eveline took Guthrie's arm with a smiling Daire behind them. She hadn't even seen Eveline. Sesshoumaru came up to her side and gave her a secret smile as he took her arm and guided her inside. The bouncer's at the door let them all in and upon entering a passing waitress noticed the group was with Kagome and figured they were part of the party that was already seated in the private area.

"Good evening, this way please.", the young waitress smiled.

"Such service. I am surprised Inuyasha has the patience.", High Druid Guthrie stated.

Kagome laughed, "He doesn't. The entertainment and wait staff is under my supervision."

The spry Daire giggled, "Well then I guess this club should more appropriately be called yours. For we all know that those two young males could hardly do all it takes to keep a club like this running."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Quite, and with myself dealing their security, success of this venture is definitely assured."

The immortal council members shared a look between them as they came up on the private seating area. They all ordered drinks before entering and found themselves looking upon two very shocked males and two smirking immortals. Miore rose to embrace the council members in the same fashion she had Sloane.

"It has been far too long Daire, Guthrie."

They nodded their agreement as Inuyasha and Shippo swiftly got up to bow. Guthrie waved the two down while Kagome and Sesshoumaru took a seat close to the entrance. "Far too long is a very large understatement considering how my daughter is turning out.", as Guthrie said this he motioned for Eveline to sit next to him.

Everyones eyes just about bugged out of their heads at this statement. Kagome had the decency to at least find her voice. "I was not aware that you were expecting your father Eveline. I would have prepared arrangements for your arrival here sooner."

Eveline could see that Kagome was trying to relieve the sudden tension in the room. "Oh thank you for your offer Lady Kagome but it was unnecessary."

Everyone was so caught up in the information that only Kagome's friends caught the slight mistake when Eveline called her 'lady'. They would have asked about the title, but the conversation had gone on to other things and the two friends didn't see the opportunity to ask come about.

Kagome however did see a perfect opportunity in the current talk. "Speaking of traveling; Eri, Yuka, I am having my family stay in the country at Sesshoumaru's for awhile. Would the two of you like to come out and take a break in one of the vacation homes? I believe Ayumi has already been invited by Shippo."

At this last comment Inuyasha glowered at Kagome. 'Did he really? I thought...wait! That sneaky woman is fibbing!' Inuyasha didn't like the thought of the fox getting the upper hand.

Eri and Yuka practically jumped on Kagome. "Oh how cool!"

"You will be staying too right!"

"Of course she will Yuka, it will be like a long sleepover."

"Oh and with Ayumi there we can have soo much fun!"

Kagome was outright laughing as she tried to get her two friends off of her. Ronin leaned into Inuyasha, "It will be easier to see the girls if they're already at the castle."

Inuyasha still looked worried, "Maybe, but for them to be at the castle only tells me that something or someone is endangering them. Kagome would never in a million millennia bring anyone to castle. Be on guard Ronin."

OOO&&&OOO

Shippo listened to the breathing of the female in the room. It was eerie how much she reminded him of Rin sleeping. But perhaps it was only the fact that her scent was similar. He got up from his watch at her bedside and slid open the door. His son Kazuo was standing guard.

"Watch her, I'm going to change.", Shippo said a little distracted as he went toward his room.

Kazuo nodded, "Hai!". He then went inside the room and closed the door standing guard just inside. Kazuo's eyebrows twitched down a little as he also noticed the familiar scent that surrounded the woman on the pallet. He knew Ayumi wasn't a reincarnation of his mother, and yet she seemed like she belonged.

Kazuo had been so deep into his thoughts about the female that he hadn't noticed how much time had past until he saw his father through the window. He was changed into more traditional garb and was walking slowly to a wild flower garden a ways from this wing of the castle. The garden held only orange flowers, his mothers favorite color, and they only seemed to grow beside this wing. Kazuo always thought it was because she was buried here.

As Shippo got to the edge of the flower garden he slowed to a stop in front of a shaped stone and knelt in a brief prayer before placing a gentle kiss on the face and turning made his way back to the castle. His son watched and sighed at the sight. He knew his father missed her, and he hoped that his dad was asking her for permission to find another. His great father deserved to be happy.

Shippo entered silently, "Thank you Kazuo, go get some sleep. I feel the council will convene early."

"You bet father.", then Kazuo turned slightly to his father, "Hey pop... I think mom would approve." He then smiled and was gone in a flash. Shippo smiled at his eldest and thought, 'perhaps we have all been waiting too long.' He then continued his vigil making himself comfortable on the floor leaning himself against the wall to sleep.

OOO&&&OOO

The engine roared to a stop as a black haired, gray eyed woman stepped out of the muscle car. She was petite and exotic looking, with her haired pulled up in an interesting knot. It was held by intricate swirls of metal that wrapped around her head. She looked regal and dangerous in one powerful package. The youkai bouncers felt the power she emanated and let her in without a second thought.

She made her way down the stairs and into the dancing area, turning heads the whole way. As she rounded the dance floor the woman made her way to the private seating areas and let herself into one like she owned it. "What a bunch of ungrateful fleas! I can't believe you started the party without me!", she seethed sarcastically in her heavy Russian accent.

Miore got up and glared at the intruder before embracing her and giving her a half smile, "If you were on time Ciara I might have considered waiting for you."

The metal immortal huffed at her, "If I were ever on time it would be for my death."

Guthrie got up first to take her hand and embrace her in the same fashion as all the immortals had with each other before. "I think we will all be on time for that my dear."

Daire and Sloane were next. Then Eveline, Inuyasha, and Ronin got up to bow to the new, and last immortal to arrive. The mortal girls present were confused and thought that they too should perhaps rise, only to be stopped by the men who where once again seating themselves.

"Well were is this young lady we are all here to meet?", Ciara asked.

Miore motioned to the club at large, "She had business to attend to with _Sesshoumaru_."

Ciara eyebrows lifted, "Sesshoumaru? Well, perhaps I need to be caught up on events." She could tell by the way Miore had said Sesshoumaru that there was more than just business going on. Ciara had been far removed from the others as of late and was the only one not up to speed on the events taking place. She hadn't even known of Sesshoumaru's intent on taking Kagome as his mate. Miore quickly spoke to her in her mind to bring the High Priestess up to speed.

Ciara nodded once when Miore was finished then gave a hard stare at her friend, "What do you truly feel about all of this." When Ciara spoke it startled everyone around her, there had been a good five minutes of silence between the two.

"It is time.", Miore said in a stone cold voice.

Ciara nodded and struck up a conversation with Daire. Everyone but the immortals shrugged and began conversing with one another. The mood was light again as Inuyasha motioned for more drinks to arrive. And like a good host he was bound and determined to keep everyone in high spirits while they waited for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to return.

In the loft Kagome was currently deeply involved with important matters... mainly Sesshoumaru. She was straddling his lap while he sat in his office chair, kissing him like his breath alone could keep her alive. Sesshoumaru had managed to get them gracefully away from the others and was now in a state of complete bliss with his woman in his lap.

Bringing his hands up from her thighs, he let them brush teasingly up her sides to cup her face. Kagome sighed happily as they parted lips to look into his heated golden gaze. "I don't want to face anyone. Can't we just sneak out of here and come before them tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru smirked while rubbing is thumb gently across her cheek, "I'm sorry my little warrior, but they are here to get to know you. Tomorrow they decide."

"First thing in the morning?", Kagome looked worried.

"Most likely not. They will do many things tomorrow to decide. The final word could come at midnight for all we know."

Kagome sighed again as she ran her finger down the back side of his ear, making Sesshoumaru groan in appreciation. "Ok, just promise you won't leave my side no matter what they say. I can't stand to be away from you."

Sesshoumaru outright smiled, "That is your heat talking Kagome. If I follow you around all day I may just take you without their permission."

She knew he was poking fun, Sesshoumaru had more control than anyone alive. "Ha, Ha youkai. Fine I will take this all with as much grace as possible."

"Good, now as much as I regret saying this, we need to go."

"Fine.", Kagome huffed while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshoumaru smirked and lifted her off his lap bringing his lips once more to hers. They stayed against each other while he rose and parted once he was at full height. The two lovers looked into each others eyes and wondered how this world could get any more perfect. He took her hand and together they went to face the council.

Kagome put on her bravest face when she entered the private seating area only to feel completely off balanced by the **whole **immortal council facing her. The new immortal to arrive looked... well for a better word pissed. Her cold gray eyes looked dangerous as they bore into Kagome, sizing her up. Ciara finally rose as she circled Kagome.

When she finally made a full circle around Kagome she stopped and grabbing her chin made Kagome look at her. Kagome was surprised to find that she had to look down to peer into the immortals eyes. "Young woman, were does your heart lie?" Her thick accent surprised Kagome as much as her question had.

Kagome found herself speechless staring at the dangerously exotic woman before her. Her chin was starting to hurt from the grip and the icy eyes that held her gaze was making her cold. Finally she decided to say what had first come to her mind, damned the consequence.

"With all those I love."

The immortal council nodded as a whole. Ciara released her, "Good. If it hadn't I would have left." She turned around and sat next to Miore. Her gaze was still harsh, but her face had a much calmer look to it.

"Finally!", Sloane exclaimed, "Business is over, let's enjoy this night." He took the young lady beside him and promptly left for the dance floor.

Daire glanced over at Eveline as they took Guthrie out into the club. "Let's find you someone feisty, Guthrie.", Daire said winking at Miore.

Inuyasha grabbed Eri, Eri grabbed Yuka, and Yuka grabbed Ronin. At the last second both Eri and Yuka turned and snatched Kagome with them. Sesshoumaru followed not wanting to be left alone with Ciara and Miore.

With the seating area quiet Ciara spoke first, "That chain around Kagome's neck is one of mine."

"Yes, one of the finest you ever made. I had originally given it to his father. You should see what's on the end of it.", Miore glanced at her.

"What could be better than one of my chains?"

"The stone. The one Sesshoumaru **always** wore."

Ciara sat up straight, "Really? I'm surprised he let anyone wear that."

"Well he hasn't worn it in I guess... well since way before little Inuyasha was born. I was sure he would have hid it in the deepest cave by now."

"Aw, you know deep down he really likes that thing. He would never get rid of it, though I'm surprised he would ever bring it out again."

"Kagome means the world to him. Her wearing that proves that his entire heart belongs to her."

"How do you really feel about this Miore? The two of you were just as close."

"Their love is different. Everyone either died or abandoned Sesshoumaru, including me. No matter what our decision is that woman will never leave his side."

"So she has chosen."

"No, it is just who she is. It is why Sesshoumaru even bothered to get to know the woman in the first place. She is loyal with her love. From what Inuyasha has told me, in all of their years together she never abandoned her group. Not once. That is something the young Lord would not have missed."

"I see.", there was a small pause before Ciara continued, "You knew she would become an immortal didn't you."

Miore looked Ciara straight in the eye. No lies between them. Ever. "Yes, from the moment my daughter Midoriko passed and her soul was made into the jewel. Then, when Kikyo took it to the underworld and it was given to the care of the monks.... I knew it would pass one day to a woman of their clan. I just didn't know it would happen the way it did. When I saw Kagome for the first time and felt her soul I knew."

"I take it you followed the monks through all this time however."

"Of course. The week after Kagome's birth I talked to her mother. Wonderful woman, who took all of this in great stride. She made sure Kagome's fate would be sealed, knowing it was the only way to bring the soul forth in a world that didn't seem to require that kind of power."

"Was it right? To bring her into the past like that."

Miore looked far away for a moment. "It had to happen. There are things in this world that you can only learn from experience. She would not have gotten that experience from this time."

Ciara thought about it for a moment. "You are right about experience. I just wish that us immortals weren't always the ones that had to 'push the hand'."

"I agree. Though Kagome is a strong woman. I doubt that if she found out she would be angry, Sesshoumaru on the other hand would be furious."

Ciara laughed, "I know he would be livid! There are somethings that males will never take in stride!"

The two immortals laughed and smiled at each other. Glad to be in the company of friends. They even decided to join the others dancing, knowing that carefree times like these tended to be few and far between.

OOO&&&OOO

Jaken was not a very strong youkai and he had found himself getting very old as of late. His once healthy color had started to wain slightly and his walk was a little slower. He knew the years of busy service was slowing. Soon he would have to delegate all his duties to others in favor of becoming a 'teacher' to the other servants, a master if you will. A person who merely delegates the service, instead of actually serving.

Not that he minded too much anyways. Jaken always enjoyed the role of a leader. Probably because his kind were not natural leaders. He nodded his head at a passing maid while she stepped off to the side and bowed in respect. Oh yes, Jaken had always enjoyed the privileges that came with being a close retainer of Lord Sesshoumaru. And everyone knew you didn't get to be that close without knowing a few things. Especially if you didn't want to get killed.

Jaken finally managed to make it to the front door in time for a servant to open it. "Come in Mrs. Higurashi and welcome."

She looked a little surprised to see such a small person but smiled anyway, "Thank you..."

"Jaken."

"Jaken. I am so glad someone was here to greet us. I'm sure you are aware that this is my son Souta."

"Of course. The High Priestess has requested that you be placed in the same wing as her. Follow me if you please. The servants will get your luggage."

Souta gave his mother a funny look but she just shushed him. "Thank you Jaken. Do you know when Kagome will be home?"

"The Lady Kagome will arrive late. I will have her maidservant Furoku show you around the grounds. The kitchen is open to you if you would like to eat."

"I would be grateful for the tour."

Jaken may not have been the most excited about showing mortals into the castle. But he didn't want to feel the wrath of Lord Sesshoumaru or Lady Kagome. He was also glad that Mrs. Higurashi was not like other mortals that commented on his odd size. Jaken could definitely see Kagome in this woman.

He dropped them at the door to their rooms and after seeing that Furoku was notified of her duties, he began to whisk servants away to freshen up the summer houses and prepare for the other guests. Oh yes, Jaken _**loved**_ to be in charge.

OOO&&&OOO

Kagome was relieved that the night was almost over. The club really didn't need her around to close up with her lead waitress there so she thought it was a good time to get the girls home to pack. She talked to the few bouncers that would lock up and let Lea know that for the rest of the night she was in charge.

Then while the men were discussing something with High Druid Sloane, Kagome yanked her friends off to the side.

"Hey guys, let's go get you all packed! The summer houses are ready tonight, and then you can all join us for breakfast!"

"Ok, I guess we could go now.", Eri seemed a little confused at the sudden suggestion. "What about the guys, we can't just ditch them."

Kagome laughed, "Ronin and Inuyasha live at Sesshoumaru's. You will see them before you go to bed I'm sure."

The girls smiled before linking their arms with Kagome and walking to the door. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey Kags my brother says I'm to come with you. Todd's driving, so don't go rolling your eyes at me."

Kagome giggled, "I was rolling my eyes because your brother thinks you need to come with. Though I am glad that Todd's driving."

"Hey I got your friends here in one piece."

Hana came up to the group, "No offense, but Sesshoumaru is interested only if Kagome gets home safe."

Inuyasha glared, "Something you want...pup?", he said the last part for her ears only.

"Yeah, Miore says to come see her before you go to bed Kagome.", Hana said., "Oh, and my sisters and I will catch a ride with someone after closing." She waved cheerfully and bounded off.

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that but had to accept it as Kagome nodded her acknowledgement. However his foul mood was short lived once Eri took his hand. They all walked out of the club getting into Sesshoumaru's nicer Sedan that Shippo had drove in earlier that evening. At the last minute Ronin slid inside next to Yuka throwing her a smile.

Todd greeted them all and with a wide grin said, "So who's house first?"

"How 'bout mine.", Eri chimed.

"All right Miss Eri.", then he pulled away from the curb and began the drive to her place.

"Don't you need directions?", She quired after realizing that they were heading the right direction even though no one had told him were to go.

He smiled and winked in the rear view mirror, "It's my job to know the quickest way to anywhere that Kagome may need to go."

The girls seemed very impressed, but Kagome only laughed. Todd was always very sure that he knew everything that could possibly be needed to serve herself or Sesshoumaru. He always felt the need to repay all the kindness that had been shown to him. It made her heart swell with pride knowing that the reason for such devotion was because of her natural love of living souls.

They arrived at Eri's place in record time and had her packed for at least a weeks worth of fun in minutes. Next was Yuka's which only took a little longer since her father was hellbent on meeting this Ronin guy that she always talked about. Ronin was a gentleman and moved her father to the living room to talk so the girls could get Yuka packed.

When they were ready to leave Yuka was surprised when her father came up and hugged her telling her to have a good time. She blinked and agreed before Ronin escorted her out of the home and into the waiting car. Once inside and on the way to the castle Yuka finally found her tongue and the question that plagued the hind part of her brain.

"Ever since my mother left us he has never let me go without a fight.", Yuka said in a daze.

"What?", asked Kagome almost completely forgetting about how protective her father had become of her since then.

"My dad. He just hugged me and told me to have fun.", Yuka then looked over to Ronin. "What in the worlds did you say to him?"

Ronin grinned, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Eri yelled, "Tomorrow! Hey now I don't like you messing around with her like that. What are you up to!?"

Kagome sighed, she knew. She could see it in his eyes, "Nothing that is unhonorable Eri. I have known Ronin for awhile. He is just trying to surprise her. Sheesh, give the man a break!"

Ronin gave a silent nod before smiling at Yuka who could only smile with all her heart back. The drive was fairly long since the girls didn't live anywhere near the club, and they had to travel back through Tokyo to get into the countryside. The girls chatted about the things that they could do while there, and the guys told of all the great hiking and scenery spots they would take the girls to.

There was little under a half hour left to the trip and Kagome decided now was the time to let them know about exactly were it was they were staying.

"Well, you guys are going to be staying at the summer houses. They are positioned right before the main gates that lead into the estate grounds. They are all one room cottages that have a kitchenette, bed and seating area with a fireplace. You will each have one to yourselves."

"Wow!", Eri squealed, "How cool is that!"

"Are we all going to have one next to each other?", asked Yuka.

"The two of you will, I... well... actually I have a room in the main house."

"Mmph. House my ass.", snorted Inuyasha under his breath.

"What?", asked Eri.

Kagome glared at him, 'OH, well. They would have found out tomorrow morning.' she sighed. "Well the brothers come from a very old family. And well, the main house it really considered a castle."

"That's cool.", Yuka said, "I didn't know there were any larger estates out this way." Both Eri and Yuka were very unaware of just how big the castle really was.

"Yes well, that's why I have a room there. And no offense to any of you but it is by very strict invitation only to sleep inside."

Eri frowned, "I thought you said that Inuyasha and Ronin lived there too."

Ronin nodded, "Just inside the main gates there is a road to the left that leads to the barracks. I live there in what is called Tsuki (moon) village. Inuyasha is family so naturally the castle is were he lives."

Kagome nodded her agreement, "The road that leads to the right inside the gates goes to the servants village." In all reality the two spots had been small villages at the height of Sesshoumaru's reign when he still commanded mortals. The people had supported the castle, many of them being involved with a demon one way or another. Now though the villages were mainly youkai and hanyous that had sought refuge and come to work for Sesshoumaru. There were still a few mortals who's families had worked for the castle for centuries.

"There is a foot path I believe to the far back of the cottages that leads to Tsuki village. Should you need anything while you are staying here you can always go the gate it leads to and ask for me.", Ronin said trying to assure the girls that they would not be totally alone.

"Oh, that's nice to know.", said Yuka.

"Yeah, hey, you're not going to ditch us this weekend are ya Kags?", asked Eri.

"NO! We will get you settled in and tomorrow I will be over first thing in the morning to get you for breakfast. You may not be able to stay in the castle, but as my guests you can eat all of your meals there! After breakfast I will take you on a tour that should actually take us all morning!", Kagome was beaming. This was going to be fun.

"OK!", the girls screamed at once.

Finally they rounded the last corner and came upon the small cottage like vacation homes. They were strewn out here and there on either side of the road. The car stopped just short of the huge wrought iron gates that marked the beginning of the estate grounds. Eri and Yuka's cottages were the ones closest to the gates.

"Wow.", both Eri and Yuka said at once. They could not tear their eyes away from the gates. The patterns were amazing and the two dogs that took up most of the gate looked mystical to them. A 10 foot high stone wall made of different size boulders ran out and away from the gates for as far as the eye could see.

Kagome looked at her two friends before she gently led them to their rooms. The guys picked up their luggage from the car and followed her.

"If you think that is impressive just wait until you see the castle!", Inuyasha exclaimed.

The girls blushed at being caught with their mouths open and quickly giggled to hide their embarrassment. Kagome whisked them inside Eri's place first, "This one is yours Eri, I believe there are some snacks in the fridge too. Come on Yuka!"

She left Eri with Inuyasha and took Yuka down a little further to her cottage. "Here's your place Yuka. I will let Ronin say goodnight and see you in the morning."

"Thanks Kags this is great.", Yuka smiled as Kagome left and made her way to the car. Todd was waiting with the door open for her.

"Thanks Todd. Inuyasha and Ronin will be along soon."

"K, Lady Kagome."

Todd got back in the drivers seat as Inuyasha and Ronin came back to the car at a slight jog. Todd pressed an encrypted receiver button and the two guards just on the inside of the gates heard the bell in the guardhouse for entrance and quickly opened the huge gates. Both of the guards were lesser youkai, and since they had no human form to take it was plain to see that they were demons.

The raccoon youkai bowed to the passing car and closed the gate. Once they came upon the massive wall that actually surrounded the castle, usually referred to as the 'outer wall', it opened to them without question and they pulled up to the front door. It was plain to see that all the others that were at the club had already arrived so Todd quickly got Kagome out before returning the car to the garage.

Ronin bowed to Kagome and made his way back to his quarters while Inuyasha opened the door for them to enter. Jaken was sitting on a chair to the right of the entry hall when they walked in. "Lady Kagome, my Lord Sesshoumaru says he is in his rooms. High Priestess Miore is waiting for you in her rooms as well. And your mother and brother are right down the hall from High Priestess Miore. I think however that they have gone to sleep."

"Thank you Jaken, now go get yourself some rest."

The little imp grunted and bowed his thanks before slowly going to his quarters in the lower level of the castle. It was an honor to have your room in the lower level servant quarters and Jaken had earned it. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and was a little worried.

"Hey Kagome.", he said tenderly, "Do you want me to come with you to Miore's room?"

Kagome smiled a little sadly at her best friend. "No, I will be fine. I just feel a little worn out by all the excitement of the day."

Inuyasha laughed and pulled Kagome in for a hug, "Yeah it has been a full one! Hey listen, if you want to talk you can always come wake me up or crawl in with me."

"I know. Thank you Inuyasha.", she sighed and pulled herself away as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and walked with her to the corridor that Miore was in. Once they reached Miore's door Inuyasha kissed her forehead and squeezing her hand, he let it fall to walk to his own rooms.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. Only to have her heart speed up a little as she realized that she still had her club outfit on and she wasn't sure if it was very appropriate. 'Oh hell! Well, there is nothing for it now. I'm pretty sure she knows I'm here.'

"Enter.", Miore's strong voice spoke before Kagome could even raise her hand to knock on the intricately carved door.

She opened the door and found Eveline on the floor trying to make sense out of a knot of leather straps while Miore was seated on the bed polishing some leather holsters. "Sit."

Kagome did as she was told and sat herself in a chair seated by the nightstand. "What is it that you need to talk to me about High Priestess?"

"After watching you this evening the council has agreed that as the Lady of the West you more than qualify."

"Huh?"

Miore looked up from her polishing, "We agree that you and Lord Sesshoumaru should be together in all ways as mates with one exception. We still do not give you approval to carry his heir. That decision will come by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Really. I think... well quite frankly I think that's crap!"

Eveline let out a choked laugh but otherwise kept her composure. Miore raised both her eyebrows and then drew them down again. "How so Miko."

Kagome was all of a sudden very sorry for her loose tongue. "How can you accept our union but not our mating? It seems rather restrictive."

"It is. First thing tomorrow you will join all of us in the dojo. Wear your traditional miko garb and bring any weapons you wish to use. Furthermore, as the newly appointed and accepted Lady of the West you will be introduced before breakfast to all those here. Including your friends."

"NO!"

"As the Lady you have no choice but to accept.", Miore's voice had gone dead cold and serious. "All those in this house, and in your life must now be notified of your status. You can have a wedding ritual if you wish whenever you deem it necessary. Now leave."

Miore's words were final. Kagome got up seething mad and on the verge of purifying anything that pissed her off even more. With more purpose than she thought she owned in her tired body she marched to Sesshoumaru's rooms and flung open the door. She closed them hard and leaned back for support as she unlaced her shoes and threw them aside.

Sesshoumaru had come out of his walk-in closet with nothing on but his slacks. His hair which had been in a braid was now undone and flowed down his strong back like a curtain. Kagome marched towards him with a look in her eye like she was stalking prey.

"Kagome?"

She said nothing as she grasped his neck and placed her lips on his moving her other hand to his firm chest. Sesshoumaru said nothing more as he slid his tongue along hers making her forget about her anger. His hands made to untie the first string on her top and she pulled him around with blinding speed and used her barrier force to 'push' him onto the bed across the room.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow as she stalked over to his prone form and climbed over top of him, bringing her face right up to his. He made to kiss her again and she pulled away slightly, he frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me that we could mate without having to have children?"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. He physically blinked for a few seconds before he sighed, "It's unheard of to mate someone and yet not bear their heir. I didn't think the council would ever approve such a thing."

"Sesshoumaru if I can only have a child once every couple hundred years couldn't we have at least been together until I was in heat?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he ran his hands up and down her arms, "I was unsure if you would have a child before your birthing cycle. I wasn't even sure if you would have a normal birthing cycle and I know how important is was to you to not come into this time with children."

"I am soooo sexually frustrated," she got off of him and started pacing before the bed, "I have to tell my friends I'm to be mate to the Taiyoukai of the Western Association, and I probably could have been screwing you senseless for centuries now. I sure hope the legendary control of the Taiyoukai is true, because tonight I am going to get what release we can give."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened a shade. He loved it when she had enough. They had spent hundreds of years learning each others bodies and how to bring the other to pleasure without being completely immersed in each other. It was actually very satisfying. Tonight with her in heat it would be a struggle though. Her scent spoke to his beast and he was unsure if he could control it well. Now he could keep the beast at bay, he was only unsure as to whether or not he could keep the beast from joining in the pleasure from time to time. Sesshoumaru got up and slowly stopped her from pacing.

Kagome sighed as she looked in his eyes. She had hoped to bring Sesshoumaru's beast out a little as she pulled off his belt and tossed it behind her. His beast would allow him to lose a little of that sensual sensitive touch, and bring out the slightly rougher side of him that like to nip with his fangs and lick her skin just for the taste.

She ran her hands lightly around the inner band of the top of his pants letting her fingers dance on his skin. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he let out a long sigh of contentment. As she reached the back she kissed his neck below his chin before bringing her hands back around to the front of his pants.

Before she could reach his buttons he began untieing her top while keeping his now open eyes directly in line with hers. When she reached the front of his pants she undid his button and zipper while he removed her top and flung it carelessly aside. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her bare chest to press against his while her hands dove into his pants and past his boxers to grab his ass firmly.

They met each other in the middle with a kiss of passion, yet not of lust; of love, yet not of need; and with truth. The two souls in that room knew in that kiss, no matter what, that they were always meant to be like this. Before long her scent of total arousal met his senses. Her heat was in full force and his beast wanted to taste it.

Sesshoumaru had her skirt off before she could even get his pants to his knees. With more grace that should be possible he kicked the offensive clothing off of his legs and wrapped Kagome's long smooth legs around his waist moving her to the bed. Kagome's silver lace boy shorts the only barrier between them. Oh how at this moment she was hating her favorite pair of underwear. Even if Sesshoumaru's beast was thinking the same thing, his logical self was in control enough to remember that before the end of this week she would be his.

The council may doubt, but Sesshoumaru knew in his heart that no one could deny this love. Sure he had already said that nothing could ruin this, and yet he had been proven wrong at least twice. Sesshoumaru could feel even in his beast, that with all of the immortal council together, they would find a way to make this perfect union more than just a fantastic fairy tale.

He worshiped her body that night and took away her pain. First her neck; soft kisses, trailing tongue, and grazing fang. Then her collarbone and her perfect breasts that were so in proportion to her body one would think she was sculpted from a master. His attentions to her breasts were light licks and hards sucks that left her breathing hard.

Sesshoumaru never wasted a moment of their time. His hands were massaging her skin to relax and entice her while his mouth pleased her and his tongue assaulted her. Once he was ready to bring her to release, it became her turn. Without needing to say a word she swiftly turned him over and began her own pleasurable trail from his mouth down.

Across his muscled chest and down his abdomen, letting her lips dance over his hot skin. She reached his hardened member and Sesshoumaru acted swiftly before her mouth could even claim him. He flipped her back end towards him and in perfect unison of pleasure they brought each other up and over the wall of ecstasy. His fingers worked with his tongue in a way that Kagome had always sworn was illegal. Licking from her nub to her ass with wide long strokes and sucking in all the right places, drawing her sensitive orgasm nearer.

Kagome of course was no saint, and used her mouth like that was the only thing she had ever done. To Sesshoumaru it was the most pleasurable experience that he had ever had. Which had always led him to wonder how explosive being inside her would be. The thought only furthered his actions which caused her to use more pressure with her tongue and relax her throat to take more of him in.

They were never braggers about their sex life, and yet they always wondered if they could write a sex book on pleasing your partner. For as far as either of them were concerned their releases to each others mouths were as strong and as earth shaking as those that happened inside of another. Sure Sesshoumaru had a few more experiences under his belt than Kagome to compare this to, but the muffled growl into Kagome's center was enough to prove to either of them that they had a love deeper than pure need for physical enjoyment.

As Kagome's hum of approval left her throat, Sesshoumaru let go into her warm mouth causing him to growl harder into her and forcing her powerful orgasm. Kagome leaned over to her side breathing hard and feeling absolute and wonderful peace. Sesshoumaru in turn could not make words as even his breath came in short jagged gasps. After several minutes Sesshoumaru finally managed to haul Kagome up to his chest and rest her head there. Without a word they looked into each others eyes as Kagome lightly massaged up and down his chest and down the tops of his toned thighs. Sesshoumaru as well was idly rubbed the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders. Before long their breathing was even and sleep was all but a breath away.

Knowing that her heat would wake him up in the middle of the night, Sesshoumaru got up to get a large shirt that she always loved to sleep in. He dressed her in it while her heavy lids drooped, knowing that the barrier of clothing would help to keep his claws off of her. Well, sort of! He could still smell her. There was no getting around a female's scent in heat, no matter how many times you left her in pleasure. He could put the both of them into a deep sleep and decided that now was the perfect time.

Sesshoumaru opened up the doors to the outside letting in the cool night air and the glowing moonlight. The herbs and flowers that graced the garden right outside his doors gave off a soothing scent that helped to relax an overly worked Miko. He turned toward the woman of his dreams as she breathed in the air around her.

Softly he padded over to the bed and picked her up taking her to the floor right before the open doors. Kagome smiled at the beauty of the garden at night while she sat in Sesshoumaru's lap. He moved her hair away from the back of her neck and rubbed the spot there, she moaned. Sesshoumaru merely smirked.

Sesshoumaru's voice when he spoke was a deep soft whisper, "With all my soul, with all my love, with all my mind, with all my beast, as an inu youkai and the Lord of the West I take you into myself until the end of days."

A mating mark was all of these, the blending and sharing of powers and soul. Unlike a miko who could share powers through physical contact. Youkai's energies could be shared through their natural weapons; fang or claw. Either used to kill, or heal. Mating was always dangerous for this reason, too much energy and the mate would be killed, too little and the bond would never last.

Sesshoumaru pulled in a long breath and let it out with some of his beast. His fangs and claws grew, his markings and eyes practically glowed, and with both sides of him in equal power he bit down on the back of her neck. She stayed submissive to his hold while he finished letting their aura's and souls mix through the bond he was creating.

In only a few short minutes he pulled away and pulled in his beast. As his eyes became clear gold again he was pleased to see the blue crescent moon that nestled a perfect golden heart that appeared beautifully on her graceful neck. A sign of their combined energies. Kagome only gave a weak smile before she drifted off to sleep in his arms. As he licked the small, healing wounds, the smell of the cool night air helped to further calm his raging beast that was eager to finish his claim on his new mate. Sesshoumaru thought that sleep was in order for both of them at this point. Mating marks take a lot of power, and he felt drained. Sesshoumaru managed to a least get them to the bed and under covers before he fell asleep behind his Lady, his nose buried in the back of her neck smelling their new combined scent. Only one thought came to mind while sleep claimed him.

Finally.

_**Life blooms before us in waves of color and texture. During dry spells we dig deeper to find the nourishment we need, and during floods we rise to beat the rains. We may lose a leaf or blossom, but never fear, for in our loss there is rebirth. In the rising of the sun that will always come we find new life sprung forth from the very earth that sustains us. Balance can only come with perfect loss to each perfect gain.**_

_**-J **_


End file.
